De Tovenaarsvampier
by Florreke
Summary: Harry wil niet de Uitverkorene zijn die Voldemort moet verslaan. Hij vlucht naar Amerika, meer bepaald Forks en vindt er algauw werk in een kampeerzaak. Na een week raakt hij per toeval betrokken in een auto-ongeval. Gelukkig is Carlisle Cullen er nog.
1. I will my own life!

**De Tovenaarsvampier:**

**( Made by**** Florreke, Joanne K. Rowling en Stephenie Meyer)**

**Inhoud: **Harry Potter wil niet de Uitverkorene zijn die Voldemort moet verslaan. Hij vlucht naar Amerika, meer bepaald Forks. Hij vindt er gauw werk in een kampeerzaak. Amper een week later raakt hij per toeval betrokken in een auto-ongeval. Gelukkig is Carlisle Cullen er nog.

**Heeey allemaal,  
Voor Twilight kwam en werelds meest bekende vampier, nl. Dracula, van zijn troon werd gestoten door een zekere Edward Cullen, was ik dol op de Harry Potter-reeks. Toen ik tien was fantaseerde ik dikwijls daarover en maakte zelf een vervolg op de verhalen in mijn hoofd. Na een korte pauze van ongeveer drie jaar begon het weer in alle hevigheid. Maar toen ook kwam het niet in mijn hoofd om ze op te schrijven en op Internet te zetten. Pas nadat ik voor eerste keer een fanficstorie had gelezen was ik helemaal verkocht. Toen ik ook verslaafd raakte - zoals vele andere hysterische tienermeisjes - aan de Twilight Saga koppelde ik die twee algauw aan elkaar. Het resultaat kun je hier lezen. Nou genoeg geleuterd voor vandaag, ik ga beginnen met typen. VEEL LEESPLEZIER!**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

**P.S.: (Isa)Bella Marie Swan doet (voorlopig) niet mee. **

**P.P.S.: Dit verhaal begint in de zomer tussen Harry's 5****de**** en 6****de**** jaar.**

**

* * *

**

**Hoofdstuk 1: I will my own life!**

Een oude lawaaierige wekker had rond acht uur 's morgens besloten om Harry Potter eens uit zijn slaap te halen. Die gaf er zo'n geweldige mep tegen dat het arme ding in de hoek van de rommelige kamer vloog, morsdood, aan stukken gereten.

Harry kreunde en draaide zich om. Hij trok het deken over zijn hoofd. Hij was doodmoe en wilde graag nog een paar uurtjes meer slapen. Niet dat hij het type was dat uren achter zijn computer zat of tot diep in de nacht ging fuiven, maar nachtmerries over Sirius Zwarts, Sirius Zwarts' dood om precies te zijn, hielden hem uit zijn slaap.

Na nog een kwartier te liggen woelen en draaien en vergeefse pogingen om in slaap te vallen (waarbij hij ook nog eens bijna uit zijn bed viel) stond maar Harry op. Hij verwenste die ellendige wekker naar het diepste van de hel.

Terwijl hij opstond en naar de deur slenterde, struikelde hij ook nog eens over zijn hutkoffer. Vloekend en tierend, waarbij het een wonder was dat meneer en mevrouw Duffeling niet wakker werden (Dirk sliep bij enkele vrienden), schopte hij tegen de hutkoffer en bezeerde zijn voet. Nadat de pijn was weggetrokken en hij ook de hutkoffer naar het diepste van de hel had verwenst, lukte het Harry om zich een weg te banen door alle rommel die in zijn kamer rondslingerde en veilig de deur te bereiken.

Vijf minuten later was hij weer terug, met een beker gloeiend hete thee in zijn handen. Op de vensterbank zat een bosuil met de Ochtendprofeet te wachten tot hij zou worden betaald. Harry gaf het beest gauw enkele knoeten en keek even naar de krant.

Met een zucht smeet hij de krant in de hoek bij de kapotte wekker. Hij zette de beker thee op zijn nachtkastje en plofte op het bed. Aan het eind van het vijfde jaar had Professor Perkamentus hem verteld over de profetie. In een klap was zijn hoop op een mooie toekomst verdwenen. Hij moest degene zijn volgens velen die Voldemort versloeg. Maar dat wou hij niet. Hij wou zijn eigen leven. Een vrouw, kinderen, een huis…

Maar Perkamentus had dat die bewuste avond allemaal weggeveegd. Nu moest Harry zijn leven verspillen aan het verslaan van een duistere tovenaar. Hij besloot het er echter niet bij te laten zitten. Als die oude professor zo nodig iemand nodig had om dat klusje te klaren, goed. Maar niet hem.

Harry sprong uit zijn bed en daarbij stootte hij de beker thee ook nog eens om. Gelukkig sliepen zijn oom en tante nog steeds. Harry sloop zijn kamer uit en drong die van Dirk binnen, die dit weekend met enkele vrienden naar Londen was voor een concert van Lady Gaga.

In de chaos van schoolboeken, mappen en snoeppapiertjes vond hij wat hij zocht: een atlas. Als hij immers wilde ontsnappen aan Perkamentus moest hij wel naar het buitenland. Buiten het bereik van de Orde. Harry begon te bladeren en zocht naar een geschikte locatie. Amerika leek hem een goede plaats. In dat uitgestrekte land zou het zoeken worden naar hem als naar een speld in een hooiberg. Dat hoopte hij toch.

Algauw vond hij een geschikte stad: Seattle, de grootste stad van de staat Washington. Ongeveer vier miljoen inwoners. _Perfect_, dacht Harry. Gauw begon hij een rugzak in te pakken. Alleen het noodzakelijke zoals kleren en wat proviand zou hij meenemen. En zijn Vuurflits. Die trouwe bezem wilde hij hier echt niet achterlaten. Hij bond er het kompas uit de onderhoudskit die Hermelien hem drie jaar geleden had toegestuurd aan.

Hij sloop voorzichtig de trap af naar de keuken. Het was half negen en de Dreuzels in huis sliepen nog steeds. _Slaap maar lekker voort, jongens. Maar ik ben hier weg. _grijnsde Harry vrolijk in zijn hoofd. Het idee van een nieuwe vrijheid werkte aanstekelijk. In de keuken graaide hij zo'n beetje alles wat hij kon nemen. En met zijn armen vol liep hij voorzichtig terug naar zijn kamer.

Nadat hij zowat alles in zijn rugzak had gepropt had kon er werkelijk niets meer bij. Hij hijsde hem op zijn rug en luisterde even naar het luidruchtige gesnurk in de slaapkamer ernaast. Toen keek hij nog een laatste keer door de kamer die hij (hopelijk) nooit meer zou zien en liep dan naar buiten via de voordeur. De hutkoffer zweefde naast hem. Enkele straten verder, in de uitgestorven speeltuin haalde hij zijn vuurflits vanonder zijn jasje, bond zijn koffer eraan en steeg op.

Algauw liet hij de wijk onder zich en zette koers richting de hoofdstad, naar de Wegisweg. Na enkele uren vliegen kreeg hij de miljoenenstad in het vizier, doormidden gesneden door een kronkelende Thames. Hij zette de landing in en vond de Charing Cross Road, waar de Lekke Ketel gelegen was.

In het café'tje, was Tom, de waard, al op en was bezig glazen aan het poetsen. Hij keek hoopvol op toen Harry binnenkwam.

"Hoi Tom." Hij hoopte maar dat de waard niet te bevriend was met Perkamentus en hem op de hoogte zou brengen. Gelukkig scheen de tandenloze, oude man het niet vreemd te vinden dat Harry helemaal in zijn eentje, met zijn Vuurflits en zijn hutkoffer zich op de Wegisweg bevond. "Sorry Tom. Maar ik ben hier gewoon voor wat zaakjes." zei hij vriendelijk. Tom knikte en ging door met glazen poetsen.

Harry liep door naar achter, nam zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak en tikte ermee op het muurtje. De muur verdween en de Wegisweg werd zichtbaar. Harry liep flink door en negeerde de gesloten en verlaten winkeltjes, naar het witte gebouw dat boven alles uitstak: Goudgrijp, de tovenaarsbank.

Twee uur later steeg hij weer op en liet Londen voorgoed achter. Zijn hutkoffer weegde nu heel wat meer. Harry had immers al zijn geld uit zijn kluis gehaald en laten omzetten in Dreuzelgeld. De Kobolden hadden helemaal niet moeilijk gedaan tot Harry's grote opluchting.

Het landschap onder hem wisselde af met groene weiden met schapen, in verval geraakte kastelen en grote steden. Uiteindelijk bereikte hij de kust. Een wijde oceaan strekte zich voor hem uit. Hij kon beginnen met de oversteek.**

* * *

**

A/N Hey, review maar gauw wat je ervan vond en of ik ermee moet doorgaan!

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	2. The new world

**Hey, sorry voor al dat oponthoud maar er waren wat problemen met mijn computer. Trouwens bij het overlezen van het vorig hoofdstukje heb ik een fout opgemerkt: Harry reist met een rugzak, GEEN hutkoffer!**

**Chapter two: The New World**

Regen striemde in Harry's gezicht. Onder hem vochten de golven tegen elkaar. Terwijl hij tegen de tierende wind in vloog, moest hij zorgen dat hij ook in de lucht bleef. De storm tijdens de Zwerkbalwedstrijd in zijn derde jaar was niets vergeleken met dit. Dit was de hel. Dit was een storm middenin de Atlantische oceaan.

De golven rezen steeds hoger op en samen met de wind speelden ze kat en muis met de jongen. Hij naderde het oog van de storm. Het kompas aan zijn bezemsteel wees aan dat hij meer naar het noorden moest. Harry zwenkte een beetje naar rechts. Opeens bevond er zich een golf van wel tien meter voor hem. _Oh my god_ dacht hij toen hij de reus zag.

Harry slikte en hield toen zijn adem in. Op hoop van zegen. Hij legde zich plat op zijn bezem en stoof er recht op af. Eén moment dacht hij dat hij het mislukt was. De jongen zwom zowat in het water. Maar toen vloog hij er aan de andere kant weer uit. Hij proestte het zoute water uit en haalde opgelucht adem.

Het water druipte uit zijn kleren. Als hij daarstraks al niet nat was, was hij dat nu zeker.

Harry zocht hogere hoogten op om te snappen aan de hongerige golven en de woeste wind. Dit ging alleen maar erger worden.

Boven de wolken was berekoud, maar tenminste droog. Op een rustiger tempo vloog Harry nu door de lucht. Om de vijf minuten maakte hij eens kennis met de razende storm onder het wolkendek om zijn positie te bepalen. Ondertussen was het weer donker, in Amerika was het immers nog steeds nacht.

Na vele uren vliegen begon hij zich lichtjes zorgen te maken. Er was nog steeds geen land in zicht. Ineens hoorde de jongen een luid gebrul, dat aanzwol. Paniekerig keek hij om zich heen, op zoek naar de oorzaak. In de verte achter zich, zag hij een klein vliegtuigje naderen. Net op tijd verstopte Harry zich in de wolken. De straaljager passeerde hem en de Griffoendor merkte nog juist iets op op de staart. De Amerikaanse vlag.

Inwendig triomferend zette hij de achtervolging in, en in een mum van tijd had hij de straaljager ingehaald. De piloot, die op weg was naar huis, had niet in gaten dat hij ineens wat meer balast had gekregen.

Zo vlogen hij weer een uur verder, meeliftend met de Amerikaanse straaljager door de donkere nacht. Op een gegeven moment zette het vliegtuigje de landing in en dook hij onder het wolkendek. Voor hen doemde één van de bekendste skylines op: The City That Never Sleeps.

Alhoewel het nog middernacht moest zijn, bruiste New York van het leven. Op de onderste verdiepingen van de talloze wolkenkrabbers onder hen vochten de verscheidene neon-reclames om aandacht van de mensen. De piloot vloog over de stad, en Harry besefte dat dit niet het eindpunt van de straaljager was. Voorzichtig liet hij de staart los, maar dat belette niet dat hij bijna tegen de grote ramen van een kantoorgebouw botste. De mensen beneden hadden niets gemerkt.

Op het dak wolkenkrabber haalde Harry een pak koekjes en de kaart van Noord-Amerika uit zijn rugzak. Terwijl hij zijn honger stilde, bepaalde hij zijn reisweg. Hij moest gewoon naar de andere kant van de Verenigde Staten vliegen en dan de kustlijn volgen naar boven tot in Seattle. Dan zou hij zich daar ergens in de buurt vestigen, een andere identiteit aannemen, een job zoeken en opgaan in de dreuzelmassa. Het klonk zo makkelijk en veelbelovend, dat Harry er nu al naar verlangde. Weg van Zweinstein, Voldemort en Perkamentus. Weg van de wereld die hem in zo graag in de rol van de Uitverkorene wilde wringen. Of dat nu zijn dood werd of niet.

Na een kwartier gezeten te hebben op de dakrand, stond Harry weer op, hees zijn rugzak op zijn rug en nam zijn bezemsteel. Het was tijd om afscheid te nemen van deze miljoenenstad. Hij kliefde door de lucht en na een kwartier was New York al niet meer dan een lichtpuntje aan de horizon. Hij vliegde de hele nacht door, zonder ophouden tot ook aan deze kant van de wereld de zon opkwam.

Hij stopte in een bos waarvan hij de naam niet kende en legde zich op de grond. Zijn bezem en rugzak smeet hij ergens naast zich neer. Vermoeid rolde hij zich op een bolletje en viel algauw in een diepe slaap.

* * *

"Emmett! Geef terug! Nu!" Een breedgeschouderde kerel, een vampier om precies te zijn, rende het grote witte huis uit, met de cd 'Claire de Lune' van Debussy in zijn hand en achternagezeten door zijn broer Edward.

"Wat?" Ik doe toch niks?" grijnzend stond Emmett aan de rivier die achter het huis stroomde. Edward gromde en zakte dreigend door zijn knieën. Emmett rolde met zijn ogen. "Komaan, Eddie, doe toch niet eens zo vervelend."

Toen veranderde Edward van strategie en brulde in de richting van het huis: "CARLISLE!" Meteen kwam er een jonge blonde vampier uit het huis gelopen in de richting van de twee jongens. Hij had nauwelijks tijd nodig om de situatie te overzien.

"Emmett," begon hij streng, "geef als de bliksem die cd terug en help Esme met de keuken te installeren." Emmett gromde mopperend, en gooide het cd'tje naar Edward. Boos stampvoetend ging hij terug naar binnen. "Bedankt." Fluisterde Edward. Carlisle knikte en ze keken Emmett na. _Dat belooft_. Peinsde de blonde vampier. Nu was het Edward die knikte. Uiteindelijk liepen ze zelf ook naar binnen.

Edward liep door naar boven en in de gang van zijn kamer, hoorde hij Alice en Jasper hun kamer ook in orde maken. Terwijl hij voorbijliep, stak Alice, haar hoofd door de deuropening en keek hem vragend aan. _Wat was er aan de hand, Edward? _Hoorde Edward haar denken. Edward haalde zijn schouders op, en toonde haar zijn lievelingscd'tje. "Emmett." Was het enige wat hij zei. Dat was voor de kleine en optimistische vampier genoeg. "Verveelde hij zich eens weer?" zei ze met medelijden in haar stem. Edward knikte alleen maar. _Trek het je niet aan, Edward. _Dat was Jasper. "Dank je, Jasper." Fluisterde hij dankbaar, waarna hij doorliep naar zijn eigen kamer.

De kasten tegen de muren waren al voor de helft gevuld met zo'n honderdtal cd's, van de meest uiteenlopende genres, groepen en componisten. Edward legde het cd'tje liefdevol in de cd-speler, drukte de _play_-knop in en ging voort met wat hij bezig was voortdat Emmett zijn kamer was komen binnenstormen, met de zachte pianomuziek op de achtergrond.

Uiteindelijk stonden alle cd's op hun plek. Edward installeerde zich op de ligbank en keek naar buiten, naar de bossen van Forks. Een stadje met ongeveer drieduizend inwoners en dat hoogstwaarschijnlijk hun verblijfplaats zou worden voor de komende vijf, zes jaar. Het was perfect voor vampiers, wat hij en zijn hele familie waren, want de zon scheen hier haast nooit. Carlisle werkte gewoontetrouw in het plaatselijk ziekenhuis en Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper en hij neemden de rol van pleegkinderen op zich met Carlisle en Esme als pleegouders. Het was routine voor hun geworden in de vele afgelopen jaren.

_Edward? _Jasper stond aarzelend in de deuropening. _Carlisle wil gaan jagen. Zin om mee te gaan?_ "Tuurlijk." Het was lange reis geweest en iedereen had er dorst van gekregen. Nu zouden ze voor de eerste keer in de bossen van Forks gaan jagen. Het stikte in Forks van poema's en lynxen, Jaspers lievelingskostje. Zijn ogen waren bijna zwart, net als de rest van hun familie.

Beneden in de woonkamer stond Emmett te stuiteren van ongeduld om een paar wilde beesten te verschalken. Rosalie, zijn blonde en wonderschone wederhelft, stond naast hem en trachtte hem voor nog even te kalmeren. Alice vloog Jasper om de hals en gaf haar echtgenoot een kusje. Carlisle had zijn arm om de middel van zijn geliefde, Esme, geslagen en keek iedereen glimlachend aan. "Klaar?" De hele familie grijnsde enthousiast terug. Dat was genoeg.

"Vooruit met de geit dan maar." lachte hij. Emmett stormde als eerste naar buiten gevolgd door Jasper en Edward. Rosalie en Alice huppelden achter hun jongens aan. Carlisle en Esme besloten het rustig aan te doen. Er was toch geen haast. Carlisle nam zelfs de tijd om de achterdeur toe te doen, Esme een innige kus te geven, en tenslotte met haar hand in hand naar de rivier te wandelen op een normale mensensnelheid.

De kinderen hadden niet op hun gewacht en verkenden het terrein tot de rivier op vampierentempo: voor mensenogen waren ze slechts wazige schimmen. Edward, de snelste van de familie, was de groep al ver vooruit en stak als eerste de rivier over. Jasper en Emmett gaven het op en wachten tot hun echtgenotes zich bij hun hadden gevoegd om vervolgens het bos in te gaan.

De eerste jacht was geopend.

* * *

Het was stil in het bos. Alles was vochtig en koud. De zon scheen door de takken en wierp lichtbundels op de grond. Het leven begon weer op te flakkeren met het ochtendgloren.

Harry rekte zich uit en geeuwde uitgebreid. Hij voelde zich fris en monter. Zijn maag knorde luid. Al snel bleef er niets meer over van de rest van het pak koekjes. Hij wandelde wat rond en genoot van de rust van ongerepte woud. Maar hij moest voort.


	3. Forks

**Hey, sorry dat het zolang geduurd heeft maar het waren examens en ik had daarvoor ook al een computerverbod. Ergens heb ik deze leuke mop opgepikt over Harry, Voldemort en Perkamentus:**

_**Na een beslissende strijd verliezen Harry, Perkamentus en Voldemort alle drie het leven. Dood als een pier verschijnen ze voor God, die hen van zijn hoge troon aankijkt.  
"Harry Potter. Zeg eens wat u in uw leven hebt gedaan waardoor u de hemel binnen zou mogen?"  
"Eeuhm, ik heb meerdere keren Voldemort verslagen en in deze laatste strijd heb ik mijn leven gegeven om te beletten dat hij verder terreur kon zaaien in de wereld."  
"Heel mooi.", zegt God. "Kom, zet u aan mijn rechterhand."  
En Harry gaat aan de rechterkant van God's troon zitten.  
"Albus Perkamentus. Hoe zit het met u?"  
"Ik heb Harry Potter altijd geholpen en ook de leerlingen van mijn school voor Voldemort beschermd. En ik heb samen met Harry mijn leven gegeven om te voorkomen dat Voldemort meer vernieling kon zaaien."  
"Zeer goed.", knikt God. "Kom, zet u aan mijn linkerhand."  
En Perkamentus gaat links van God zitten.  
"En u?", vraagt God aan Voldemort, waarop Voldemort kil antwoord: "Ik geloof dat u op mijn plaats zit."**_

**

* * *

****Chapter Three: Forks**

Harry keek zwijgend naar de papieren die hij in zijn hand had.

_Harry Evers. Geboren te Londen; Verenigd Koninkrijk op _

_eenendertig juli 1977._

Toen glimlachte hij en keek Jason Jenks aan. "Dank u." De man haalde zijn schouders op en keek hem vragend aan. Harry overhandigde hem het nodige geld. De kerel in het nette pak telde het na en knikte toen. De deal was afgerond.

Harry keerde terug naar het pand dat hij twee dagen ervoor had gekraakt. Onderweg kocht hij de krant en een kop koffie. Hij wandelde het kleine stukje. De huizen in deze wijk waren allemaal smoezelig, verwaarloosd en verbergden het uitschot van Seattle. Hier zou niemand vragen stellen.

Hij sloeg tuinpaadje in en stond voor een huis waar de tand des tijds gretig aan had geknaagd. De meeste ramen waren ingeslagen, er stond graffiti op de muren en de deur hing uit haar hengels. Harry liep naar binnen, waar alles bedekt was met een dikke laag stof. De krant legde hij op tafel en hij sloeg hem open bij de werkaanbiedingen. Hij overliep ze allemaal, maar de meeste stelden niet veel voor. Tot een vacature zijn aandacht trok:

_Bediende gezocht voor Olympic Outfitters Store te Forks. Contact opnemen kan op _

_onderstaand GSM-nummer._

Harry hoefde niet lang na te denken. Vlug nam hij de gloednieuwe GSM die hij vorige dag nog had gekocht in het centrum van de stad uit de binnenzak van zijn jasje en toetste het GSM-nummer in.

De oude Toyota raasde over de weg. De jonge tovenaar reed over veruit de enige grote weg die in het kleine stadje te vinden was naar de winkel.

Er was nauwelijks verkeer. Zijn auto viel helemaal niet op tussen de andere afgeleefde vierwielers. Opeens verscheen een zwarte Mercedes naast hem en stak hem met een verbluffende snelheid voorbij. Harry trapte geschrokken als de bliksem op zijn rempedaal. De Toyota slipte een beetje en kwam dwars op de weg te liggen.

De Mercedes reed gewoon door. De jongen hapte naar adem, zijn handen lagen trillend op het stuur.

_Zijn die nu helemaal gek geworden?_

Na een paar seconden genomen te hebben om van de schrik te bekomen, herstartte Harry de wagen en reed verder naar de winkel.

Hij hoefde niet lang te zoeken en installeerde zijn oude autootje op het parkeerterrein. Na de auto zorgvuldig op slot gedaan te hebben, liep Harry naar binnen.

Achter de kassa vlakbij de ingang zat een vrouw te typen aan een computer. Hij kuchte even en de vrouw keek op. "Ik kwam voor de advertentie in de krant. Ik had gebeld?" legde hij uit. De vrouw sprong opgelucht op uit haar stoel en kwam op hem toelopen. "Dan bent u vast Mr. Potter?" Ze schudden elkaar de hand.

"Dat ben ik."knikte Harry. "Ik ben Melissa Newton. Mijn echtgenoot is aan het werk achteraan in de zaak. Komt u maar even maar mee, dan geef ik u een rondleiding."

Mvr. Newton leidde hem rond in de zaak en legde hem uit wat zijn taken waren. Hij zou de volgende dag al kunnen beginnen. Toen hij die avond in de slaapzak op de grond lag, dacht hij na over enkele toekomstige plannen. Misschien kon hij een klein huisje in Forks in kopen. Het zou hem toch een reis van zeker vier uur besparen.

Toen viel zijn oog op zijn geliefde Vuurflits in de hoek. Als hij nu eens… Maar die gedachte schudde hij uit zijn hoofd. Dat idee was gewoon te gek om los te lopen. Als een Dreuzel hem zou zien vliegen, zouden de autoriteiten op onderzoek uitgaan, hem ontdekken en het Britse Ministerie van Toverkunst op de hoogte brengen. Nee, het was veel te gevaarlijk.

Geeuwend draaide hij zich om in zijn slaapzak en viel in slaap.

Terwijl Harry naar dromenland reisde, begon Carlisle Cullen aan zijn eerste werkdag in het plaatselijke ziekenhuis van Forks. Hij parkeerde zijn Mercedes in het vak en stapte uit. Verschillende geuren en geluiden vanuit het ziekenhuis kwamen op hem toegeslopen, terwijl hij de auto op slot deed.

Bij de receptie vroeg hij naar Dr. Snow, een arts die al langer werkzaam was op de dienst Spoedgevallen. De receptioniste staarde hem eerst een tijdje aan, verdoofd door zijn buitengewoon knappe uiterlijk.

Toen hij samen met de dokter wegliep hoorde hij een van de verpleegsters fluisteren: "Wat een stuk zeg, die nieuwe arts. En moet je dat kontje zien, om van over te lopen." Carlisle negeerde die laatste dubbelzinnigheid. Hij had al tweehonderd jaar ervaring met die reacties van zijn vrouwelijke (en soms ook een mannelijke) collega's.

Zijn bureau richtte hij vlug in met een paar foto's van zijn familie. Esme en hij, Alice en Jasper, Rosalie en Emmett, een groepsfoto en als laatste Edward die op zijn ligstoel naar muziek aan het luisteren was. Edward haatte foto's en die ene foto was zowat de enige waar hij niet probeerde weg te duiken voor het fototoestel. Zijn diploma's kregen een plaatsje aan de muur.

De rest van de avond bezocht Carlisle zijn patienten en nam hun dossiers door in het bureau. Het was een rustige nacht.

De dagen streken voorbij. Harry ontdekte algauw dat er in Forks gewoonlijk niet veel te beleven viel.

Zijn derde werkdag beloofde net als de andere te worden, tot de eigenaar van de zwarte Mercedes besloot een bezoekje aan de winkel te brengen.

Carlisle en Esmé parkeerden hun auto's aan weerszijden van de mishandelde Toyota en de rest van de familie stapte uit. Jasper grinnikte toen hij Rosalies gevoelens van afkeuring voelde terwijl ze naar de Toyota staarde. Zij was de autoliefhebber van de hele familie en dat wilde wat zeggen. Ze klapte het portier van Esmés Guardian toe.

"Wiens idee was dit ook alweer?" Edward klonk een beetje chagrijnig, rolde met zijn ogen en streek door zijn warrige, bronzen haar. Carlisle en Esmé hadden hem zowat van achter zijn geliefde piano moeten sleuren om hem mee te krijgen.

"Het mijne." Alice' vrolijke stem rinkelde door de lucht. Ze keek verwachtingsvol naar de ingang van de winkel. "Shopaholic."en Edward rolde weer met zijn ogen. "Nietes." Alice verkocht hem een duw en stak kinderachtig haar tong uit.

**

* * *

****Ja goed, ik weet het korter dan het vorige. En ik zal jullie een weekje moeten laten wachten want ik ga 26/12 tot 30/12 op kerstkamp met jeugdbeweging, SORRY! Volgende chapter zal dus voor na nieuwjaar zijn. En tegen dan heb ik nog een leuk mopje om jullie te ****schrijven.**

**Happy Christmass Greets (to all of you): Florreke**


	4. The Mysterious Creatures, Men

Hey, HAPPY NEW YEAR! Ja, ik weet het ik ben wat laat, maar beter laat dan nooit!  
Mopje twee heb ik hier neergetypt:

**Harry Potter kuiert tussen de rekken van de bibliotheek. Na enig zoekwerk spreekt hij de mevrouw Romella aan.  
'Dag mevrouw', zegt hij, 'ik ben op zoek naar een spannende detectiveroman'.  
Mevrouw Romella pakt een boek uit een van de rekken en zegt:  
'Dan kan ik u dit boek aanraden, Harry. Het is pas op de allerlaatste pagina dat je te weten komt dat de tuinier de moordenaar is.'  
**

**Ziezo, ten tweede zou ik ook (net als een gewoonte van anoek013) al mijn reviewers tot nu toe willen bedanken: ****Wise Pallas Athena****, ****Lady K. Malfoy**** en ten slotte ****Sophie- PGO****. Jullie reviewtjes hebben me echt de moed gegeven om door te schrijven aan dit verhaal! Wel moet ik toegeven dat ik een beetje teleurgesteld ben door dit lage aantal reviews. Ik begin een beetje het gevoel te krijgen dat ik voor niemand schrijf. Zelf probeer ik altijd te reviewen op elk verhaal dat ik lees want ik weet hoe hard het is om geen reviewtjes te ontvangen. *snif snif* Dus: jullie allemaal mijn lieve lezertjes, zouden me al heel blij maken met een reviewtje. (Goed ik weet het wel… ik ben nu echt mega-zielig aan het doen!)**

**En ten derde: ik wil me excuseren voor als (zo het in chapter drie: Forks het geval was) het verhaal een beetje 'springt' van het een op het ander. Dit komt omdat ik vergeten was om…euh… hoe zeg je dat nu ook alweer?...van die lijnen te plaatsen. Vergeef me. Ik zal mijn best doen om dat in dit chapter niet te laten gebeuren! **

**Happy Greets: Florreke****Chapter Four: The Mysterious Creatures/ Men**

* * *

"Nou gaan we nog?" Ze huppelde al naar de ingang en sleurde Jasper mee. Bij de ingang werden ze opgewacht door een jonge man. Zijn ravenzwarte haar dat alle kanten uit piekte, versierde samen met een stoppelbaard zijn gezicht en vanachter zijn bril keken twee smaragdgroene ogen fronzend naar Carlisles Mercedes. Zijn gedachten waren warrig maar één herinnering met Carlisles Mercedes sprong eruit. Duidelijk wilde de jonge kerel Carlisle eens goed zijn gedacht zeggen over verkeersregels.

Edward wilde de dokter nog waarschuwen maar het was al te laat. "Is die zwarte auto daar van u?" Zijn stem klonk al niet bepaald vriendelijk. De rest van de familie keek stomverbaasd. Alleen Alice, zij had blijkbaar ook al gezien wat de zwartharige man van plan was. Carlisle knikte traag.

"Weet u dat op deze wegen niet sneller mag rijden dan honderdtwintig km/uur?" "Tuurlijk." Antwoordde hij. Alice en Edward wisselden een zenuwachtige blik.

"Waarom," hij pauzeerde even en ging toen verder, "reed u dan ver boven de snelheidslimiet drie dagen geleden. U hebt me bijna van de weg gemaaid."

Ondertussen probeerde Edward erachter te komen wie de man was. Hij graafde in de kerel zijn gedachten.

Harry wachtte op het antwoord van de blonde man voor hem. Plots voelde hij zich vreemd, alsof iemand in zijn gedachten binnendrong en Legilimentie op hem probeerde. Automatisch probeerde hij zich af te sluiten zoals Sneep hem had geleerd. Tevergeefs probeerde hij die persoon uit zijn gedachten te bannen.

Wat volgde leek wel een mentaal worstelgevecht. Edward probeerde steeds dieper in de jonge man zijn geheugen te geraken om achter zijn identiteit te komen, iets wat die koste wat koste probeerde te vermijden. Alice siste onhoorbaar voor mensenoren en mompelde toen op vampierensnelheid tegen hem: "Wil daarmee stoppen, Edward? Straks verraad je ons nog. En we zijn hier nog maar amper." Haar gezicht was nog steeds even engelachtig, maar haar ogen schitterden. Ze was boos, razend. Jasper slikte even wanneer hij Alice's gevoelens voelde en probeerde haar te kalmeren.

Edward trok zich met tegenzin terug uit de jonge kerel zijn gedachten. De rest van de familie, op Jasper en Alice na, keek hem vragend aan, wachtend op antwoorden. De bronzenharige vampier negeerde hun. Hij zou het ze op de terugweg wel vertellen.

De zwartharige jongeman had niets laten merken van het mentale worstelgevecht om informatie. Hij keek alleen de leden van de familie één voor één aan. Twijfelend. Alsof hij niet wist wie hem zopas had 'aangevallen'. Zijn mond vormde een grimmige streep. Het laatste wat hij nog zei was een simpele: "Ik hou jullie in de gaten.", en met die woorden beende hij terug de winkel in. Hij vroeg zelfs niet meer naar Carlisle's antwoord.

Edward keek de jongeman na, en volgde hem toen de winkel in, de vragende blikken van zijn familie nog steeds negerend. Terwijl de jonge knul zich naar de kassa begaf, kuierde hij wat rond en bekeek ongeïnterseerd de verschillende artikelen. Het enige waar hij aan kon denken was die mysterieuse man.

_Wie was hij? Waarvan kwam hij? Wat deed hij hier in dit stadje? Waarom had hij zich zo hevig verzet?_ Het waren maar een paar van de vele vragen waarop de eeuwoude vampier dolgraag een antwoord wilde. Iets in die jongen trok Edward naar hem toe. Hij bespeelde, nee, behéérste zijn gedachten en Edward wist dat hij op dat moment alles zou doen om achter de jongen zijn geheim te komen.

Harry zat in gedachten verzonken aan de kassa. Hij speelde afwezig met de balpen in zijn hand. De gebeurtenis voor de winkel vijf minuten geleden draaide en maalde in zijn hoofd. Hij kon nergens anders meer aan denken. Iemand van de familie, daar twijfelde hij niet meer aan, had Legilimentie op hem toegepast. Maar wie? Harry kon er geen touw aan vastknopen. Hij bestudeerde de groep, die verspreid in de winkel aan het zoeken naar

Het was een vreemde familie besefte de Griffoendor nu. Ze waren lijkbleek, net of ze op sterven lagen. Hun bleke huidskleur deed hem denken aan albino's, alleen de rode ogen ontbraken. Hun ogen waren immers niet roodkleurig, maar allemaal, zoals hij zelf had gezien, amberkleurig, soms zelf met goud vermengd. Het was haast onnatuurlijk die kleur, Harry had het nog nooit gezien.

Hoe meer de jongen erover nadacht, hoe bizarrer de groep albino's met gouden ogen hem leek. Intuitief voelde hij aan dat deze mensen, als het al mensen waren, niet waren zoals de overige inwoners in Forks. Onbewust probeerde hij hun te linken aan verscheidene wezens die hij had behandeld in zijn lessen op Zweinstein. Hij wist dat het belachelijk klonk. En toch... Misschien moest hij Seattle eens uitpluizen en op zoek gaan naar een tovenaarsbuurt, die in zo'n grote stad niet kon ontbreken, waar hij informatie kon vinden.

Edward volgde oppervlakkig de jonge kerel zijn gedachten. Ze waren warrig, kwamen en waren alweer verdwenen voor hij ze beter kon bekijken. Hij kon er zich niet op focussen, want dat zou de man alarmeren. Hij zuchtte. Het was heel dom van hem geweest om de man impulsief 'aan te vallen' zoals men het zou noemen. Bijna, in zijn hebzucht naar informatie, had hij hem en zijn familie verraden. Het was heel dom geweest.

"Zijn we klaar?" Alice stond vlakbij hem. Edward had haar niet gehoord en schrok dan ook bijna een meter in de lucht. Ze keek hem verbaasd aan. Ergens was ze nog steeds boos vanwege haar broers stunt, maar als ze aan het winkelen was, ging ze daar helemaal op in. "Nou, heb je al iets?" vroeg ze luchtig. Edward schudde zijn hoofd. "Je weet dat ik winkelen haat." mopperde hij tegen haar.

Alice slaakte een zucht en keek hem aan alsof hij gestoord en een hopeloos geval was. Toen draaide ze zich om en liep naar de kassa om af te rekenen.

Harry zag het kleine meisje met zwart piekerig haar al afkomen. Hij had al het kampeergerief eindelijk ingecheckt. Hij keek even naar het bedrag op het computerscherm. Hij beseft dat deze groep nogal rijke ouders moest hebben om dat te betalen. Het meisje haalde in een vlotte beweging haar bankkaart uit haar handtas, stak hem in de automaat en tikte de vier-cijferige code vingervlug in. Het ging allemaal zo snel dat hij besefte dat dit gewoon geen mensen konden zijn. Helemaal zeker werd hij daarvan toen het meisje hem een oogverblindende glimlach gaf. Daarna draaide ze zich om en liep de winkel uit. Haar familie stond al bij de auto's.

Het duurde vier minuten voor hij zich realiseerde waaraan het meisje hem zo hard deed denken. De Glamorgana's op de Wereldbeker Zwerkbal.


	5. The Broomstick Tamer

**Hey,  
Eerst en vooral wil ik mijn reviewer ****LaFlorine ****bedanken.**

**Mopje:  
Harry en Hermelien zitten op een vrije dag in De Drie Bezemstelen. Dan komt een trol eraan op zijn nieuwe hippogrief. Hij drinkt een paar glazen boterbier en wil dan weer verder gaan. Wanneer hij buiten staat, ziet hij dat zijn hippogrief gestolen is... Woedend stapt hij de bar weer in en hij roept boos: "Als ik mijn hippogrief nu niet terug krijg, gebeurt er het zelfde als in 1880". Iedereen wordt bang en houdt zijn mond. Tot Harry, zoals het een ware Griffoendor beaamt, durft te vragen: "Wat is er toen gebeurt?" Waarop de trol antwoordt: "Toen ben ik te voet naar huis gegaan".**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

**Chapter Five: The Broomstick Tamer.**

"Je laat hem met rust! Jullie allemaal! Begrepen? Als hij erachter komt wat we zijn, zullen we daar de consequenties van moeten dragen. En ik wil geen problemen met de Volturi." Carlisle keek Alice, Jasper Rosalie, Emmett en Edward streng aan. Ze knikten gehoorzaam. "We zullen hem rust laten, Carlisle." Sprak Rosalie voor de hele familie. "Mooi zo. Ik moet nu naar het ziekenhuis." Hij nam afscheid van Esmé, die zat te tekenen op haar schetsblok in de zetel, en de rest van de vampierenfamilie.

Toen Carlisle weg was, herviel de iedereen in zijn oude gewoonten. Emmett keek naar een baseballmatch, Rosalie zat bij hem en Edward speelde wat op zijn piano. Jasper en Alice glipten naar buiten.

Ahoewel ze het Carlisle had beloofd, wilde Alice niets liever dan uitpluizen wie de man precies was. Jasper voelde haar ergernis en kuste haar zacht op haar voorhoofd. "Alice." Fluisterde hij, in een poging haar te kalmeren. "Sorry Jazz." Fluisterde zij op haar beurt. Ze leunde tegen zijn borst terwijl ze gingen zitten in het gras.

"Ik ben gewoon zo nieuwsgierig naar die kerel." Ging ze verder. "Toen we voor die winkel stonden en Edward zijn gedachten probeerde te lezen, werd onze hele toekomst wazig, alsof ik heel slechte ontvangst had." Alice klonk ongerust en zo voelde ze zich ook. _Wat als er iets met mijn gave aan de hand is?_ Bedacht ze paniekerig.

Jasper voelde haar stemmingswisseling en legde zijn hand op haar schouder. "Lieveling," sprak hij voorzichtig, "luister naar me. Ik denk dat het niet aan jou ligt, maar aan die vreemdeling."

"Denk je dat echt?"

"Tuurlijk. Nu is alles toch normaal."

Alice knikte.

"En voor die ontmoeting was er toch nog niets aa de hand?"

Alice knikte weer en lachte opgelucht. "Je hebt gelijk. Ik maak me vast zorgen om niks. Het ligt gewoon aan die mens." En ze kuste haar echtgenoot teder op de lippen.

"Dan heb je nog een reden te meer om hem te negeren." Fluisterde Jasper haar in het oor.

Toen verharde haar gezicht en keek ze hem geïrriteerd aan. "Je snapt het niet, Jazz. Ik weet dat hij nefast is voor mijn gave, maar ik zal niet rusten voor ik weet wie hij is. Alice balde haar vuisten. "Of wat hij is." Voegde ze eraan toe.

"En hoe denk je dat te doen we hebben aan Carlisle beloofd hem met rust te laten." Jasper keek haar aan. Haar gezicht stond bedrukt. Ze liet haar hoofd hangen, beet zachtjes op haar lip en mompelde aarzelend: "Dat weet ik niet."

Het triomfantelijke gevoel van de honingblonde vampier was echter van korte duur. Zijn bronsharige broer, of beter gezegd: Edward, kwam het huis uit geslenterd en bij hun staan.

"Ik wel."

Alice was opgetogen. "Vertel." Droeg ze hem op. Hij ging zitten in het gras en stak van wal: "We hebben inderdaad aan Carlisle beloofd om hem met rust te laten, maa dat wil nog niet betekenen dat we niet mogen onderzoeken waarom hij zo'n vreemde invloed heeft op onze gaven, en omgekeerd."

"Wat gebeurt er dan bij jou." Drong zijn zus bij hem aan, opgelucht dat ze niet de enige was.

Edward zweeg even en legde het dan uit: "Ik kan zijn gedachten wel lezen, maar ze zijn bijzonder warrig en en aan een razendsnel tempo naar menselijke maatstaven. Ik kan me ook niet concentreren op een bepaalde gedachte, of hij probeert me onmiddellijk buiten te sluiten."

"En hoe gaan we het dan onderzoeken?" Alice was kennelijk heel enthousiast over het idee. De pianovirtuoos haalde zijn schouders op. "We kunnen hem bespioneren."

"Of zijn spullen doorzoeken."

Jasper slaakte een zucht, stond op en wilde weglopen, maar Alice greep zijn arm beet en trok hem terug op de grond.

"Niets van, Jazz. Jij doet met ons mee." Haar dreigende blik snoerde hem de mond en smoorde zijn protesten in de kiem. Ze was zijn _mate_, zijn _chosen. _Hoe kon hij haar iets weigeren?

"Jullie zijn gek, gestoord. Onze geheimhouding op het spel zetten voor een vreemde knul." Mokte Jasper.

Edward deed alsof hij niets had gehoord, rolde alleen maar wat met zijn ogen, wreef door zijn slordige haar en praatte verder: "Ik denk dat we het best onze kans vanavond al wagen, proberen in te breken en zijn spullen doorzoeken."

"En hoe dacht je hier weg te geraken?"

"Er speelt vanavond een veelbelovende musical in Seattle, en dat is meteen ook de stad waar hij woont."Het was duidelijk dat Edward er al goed over nagedacht had.

"Mooi, ik ga het aan Esmé vragen voor die musical."Alice sprong op en huppelde het huis binnen. De twee jongens volgden.

"Mogen we." Hoorden ze haar nog net aan Esmé, die enkele bloemen in een vaas aan het zetten was, keek hun alledrie liefdevol aan en glimlachte. "Tuurlijk lieverds." Gaf ze haar toestemming.

De halfvolle maan scheen boven de bossen van Forks die werden verdeeld door een weg. Op die weg snelde eenzaam een zilveren Volvo weg van het piepkleine stadje.

Na een uur werd de groene muur van bomen ingeruild voor open velden en daarna voor armzalige, vervallen huizen die de oude fabriekswijk van Seattle vormden. "Woont hij hier?"Alice klonk verbaasd en ook Jasper kon zijn verbazing moeilijk verbergen. Deze sloppenwijk was zowat één van de laatste plaatsen waar de jongeman volgens hun zou kunnen wonen.

Edward knikte. De buurt kwam helemaal overeen met de weinige wazige beelden die hij echt goed had kunnen lezen.

De zilveren Volvo minderde zijn snelheid voor de vele kinderen die her en der op straat speelden. Het laatste wat Edward wilde was Carlisle nog een patiënt bezorgen.

Uiteindelijk stopte hij voor een huis dat absoluut niet opviel tussen de andere krotten. "Hier is het." Mompelde hij totaal overbodig voor de twee andere vampieren in zijn auto.

De ruiten waren ingeslagen, er stond graffiti op de muren en de deur hing zowat uit haar hengels.

Maar in tegenstelling tot de andere huizen, waar het lawaaierig en vol leve was, was er in dit huis geen teken van leven waar te nemen. De bewoner was blijkbaar niet thuis.

"Wat doen we?" Alice keek aarzelend naar het bouwvallige oord. "Misschien woont hij wel ergens anders." Jasper haalde zijn schouders op. "Wie niet waagt, wie niet wint, Alice. Laten we gaan." Voor de rest nog een woord kon zeggen was hij de auto al uit. Alice en Edward volgden zijn voorbeeld en begaven zich naar het gebouw.

Binnen was er inderdaad niemand, maar er hing, vermengd met de schimmel op de muren en het stof dat talrijk overal aanwezig was, de pepermuntgeur van de kerel die ze vanochtend hadden ontmoet. "Zie je wel dat we juist zitten." Grijnsde Jasper naar zijn _mate. _

Alice trok haar wenkbrauwen op. "Hoe kun je dat nu weten, het is duidelijk al een hele tijd onbewoond." Ze had gelijk. Er stonden geen meubels in de vertrekken, afgezien van een keukentafel en –stoel. Alles zag er ongelooflijk verwaarloosd uit.

"Toch niet!" brulde Edward vanuit de hal. Hij had er een slaapzak, rugzak en, hoogst merkwaardig, een bezem weggestopt onder de trap gevonden.

In de rugzak zaten enkele kleren, wat koekjes, een fles cola, en een uitgescheurde kaart van Amerika. De drie vampieren keken elkaar verbaasd aan.

Edward nam de bezem in zijn handen en bestuurde hem zorgvuldig. "Vuurflits." Mompelde hij zachtjes. Hij toonde de woorden die aan het einde van de steel waren gegraveerd aan Alice en Jasper.

"Nemen we hem mee? Misschien weet Carlisle hier iets meer over." Suggereerde Jasper. Alice knikte. "Goed idee, Jazz." Jasper nam de bezem van Edward over, begaf zich naar de voordeur en liep de drempel over naar buiten.

Toen gebeurde het.

Edward en Alice hoorden hem schreeuwen. Ze keken elkaar geschokt aan, renden op vampiersnelheid naar buiten… en troffen Jasper zo'n dertig meter zwevend boven de grond aan. Hij klampte zich trillend aan de bezem vast, zijn ogen dichtgeknepen. Zijn gedachten waren gevuld met angst.

"Jazz!"

"Haal me naar beneden! Alsjeblieft!" Jaspers stem trilde even erg als zijn lichaam. Het eerste wat in Edward opkwam, was om in de dichtstbijzijnde boom te klimmen, zodat hij op gelijke hoogte zat met Jasper.

Algauw zat hij zowat in de top. Edward strekte zijn hand uit naar zijn honingblonde broer. Ze waren drie meter van elkaar verwijderd. "Spring, Jazz! Pak mijn hand en kom bij mij!" Maar Jasper schudde zijn hoofd, zijn ogen nog steeds dichtgeknepen weigerde hij de bezem los te laten.

De gedachtenlezer fronste zijn wenkbrauwen. "Wat scheelt er Jasper?"

"Ik… IK… heb… hoogtevr… hoogtevrees… Ed… Edward." Stamelde hij bevend.

Het duurde even tot het bij Edward doordrong wat Jasper zojuist had gezegd. Zijn. Broer. Had. Hoogtevrees. Hoog – te - vrees. Het was gewoon te gek voor woorden. Een vampier met hoogtevrees.

Maar nu begreep hij plotseling wel waarom de vegetarier hier drie meter voor hem nooit in bomen klom of niet in een vliegtuig durfde.

"Edward!" Deze keer kwam het van Alice, die nog steeds op de begane grond stond. "Haast je!"

Hij besliste dat het tijd was om drastische maatregelen te nemen. Edward zette zich af van de boom. De volgende twee seconden vloog hij door de lucht en klampte hij zich ook vast aan de bezem.

Jasper snakte naar adem, zijn ogen nog steeds dichtgeknepen. "Klim op mijn rug, Jazz." En hij probeerde de honingblonde vampier op zijn rug te hijsen. De bezem schommelde gevaarlijk, maar bleef waar hij zweefde, dertig meter boven de grond.

Uiteindelijk sloeg Jasper zijn armen om Edwards nek en sprong deze weer in de boom. Hij zette hem af op de grond, waar diens mate, Alice, hem uitvoerig knuffelde. Haar gedachten waren vol dankbaarheid voor Edward.

"Het was niks, Alice." Mompelde hij geruststellend.

Het volgende moment kreeg hij een klap in zijn rug. Het was de bezem, en hij had het blijkbaar niet alleen op Edward gemunt.

De bezem, waarvan de drie vampieren zeker waren dat het geen gewone bezem was, maar een uiterst agressief exemplaar dat niet te temmen viel, begon verscheidene slagen uit te delen. Edward nam de bezem in een klemmende houding vast. Het ding wist zich daaruit te wurmen en begon zijn hoofd te bewerken. Zo erg dat Edward sterretjes zag.

"Maken dat we wegkomen!" Paniekerig trok Alice de twee jongens naar de auto. De bezem achtervolgde hun tot aan de auto, en wist die zelfs nog een paar flinke blutsen te bezorgen alvorens Alice de straat uitscheurde.

Geen mens in de straat had blijkbaar van het hele tumult, vooral Jaspers geschreeuw, iets gemerkt, wat de drie vampieren, verbaasde.

Het bleef een paar tellen stil in de auto, tot de helderziende als eerste de moed had teruggevonden om iets te zeggen. "Dat was… dat ding hoorde niet thuis in de mensenwereld, maar in welke wereld dan wel?

_Tovenaar. _Jaspers gedachte klonk gewoon absurd, maar toen hij dat ook luidop zei, protesteerde Jasper onmiddellijk.

"Wij bestaan, Edward. Weerwolven ook. Waarom dan ook niet al die andere wezens of rassen die de gewone mensen tot hun fantasie en verbeelding rekenen."

Alice was het helemaal met haar echtgenoot eens. "Dus die kerel is in werkelijkheid een tovenaar?"

"Hoogstwaarschijnlijk wel ja."

Het werd even stil in de zilveren Volvo. "Heb je er ooit eentje ontmoet, Jazz?"

"Nee, ik denk dat ik daarvoor nooit in het juiste milieu heb gezeten" zuchtte hij, doelend op zijn gewelddadig verleden voor hij ons en Alice voor de eerste keer ontmoette.

"Misschien weet Carlisle er wel iets over, niet? Hij heeft tenslotte een paar decennia bij de Volturi verbleven, en die leven toch ook al zo'n drieduizend jaar." Alice keek afwachtend naar de twee jongens.

"Ik denk dat we het eerst zelf moeten uitzoeken, Alice." Mompelde Edward. Jasper knikte zo enthousiast, dat Edward vermoedde dat die Carlisle gewoon niet onder ogen wilde komen met de vraag of hij iets wist over tovenaars. Een gevoel dat hij min of meer deelde.

"Hoe dan?"

"Morgen is het een gewone werkdag nietwaar? We kunnen onze kans wagen in de _Olympic Outfitters Store_."

Plots trapte Alice hard op de rem en stopte ze in het midden van de weg. De jongens keken haar geschrokken aan, maar ze was al uitgestapt en liep naar de dichtstbijzijnde boom aan de kant van de weg. _Wat was er gebeurd?_

Tegen dat de twee kerels uit de zilveren, geblutste Volvo waren gestapt en zich bij de kleine vampier hadden gevoegd, stond ze een opsporingsbericht te bestuderen. "Waar ken ik hem toch van?" vroeg ze sarcrastisch aan hun.

Het was de man van Newtons winkel, wiens identiteit ze zo graag wilden weten. Alleen zag hij er op de foto niet uit als een man, maar als een jongen. Hij had geen baard, en volgens het opsporingsbericht noemde hij Harry Potter, kwam uit Groot-Brittanie en was hij vijftien jaar. _Vijftien. Mindejarig dus. _

"Misschien lijken ze alleen maar op elkaar." Suste Edward haar.

Alice schudde koppig haar hoofd, scheurde het opsporingsbericht van de boom, vouwde hem op en stak hem in de binnenzak van haar jasje. Daarna liep ze naar de nog draaiende auto en ging achter het stuur zitten.

"Het wordt tijd om naar huis te gaan." Mompelde ze.


	6. Books

**Hey, omdat we in de les Nederlands bezig zijn met Sagen, meer bepaald Stadsagen (in het Engels: Urban Legends en bij ons beter bekend als broodje aap verhalen) in de recentste les. Ik vond dit zo leuk dat ik in het vervolg een mopje of een broodje aap verhaal bij het chapter zal zetten. Hier is de eerste:**

**Titel: Kort maar krachtig ****  
Een hoogleraar van een universitaire klas Creatief Schrijven gaf zijn studenten ooit de opdracht om een verhaal te schrijven waarin tenminste de volgende elementen voorkwamen: **

*** Religie  
* Koninklijk huis  
* Seks  
* Mysterie **

**"Het zal jullie nogal wat tijd kosten om een verhaal te schrijven waarin deze elementen logisch met elkaar worden verbonden, dus als ik jullie was zou ik snel beginnen."  
Na ongeveer tien minuten stak een van de studenten zijn hand op en meldde dat hij klaar was. De hoogleraar was verbaasd.  
Ik zie niet in hoe je in een zodanig korte tijd klaar kunt zijn met deze opdracht. Lees het maar voor. De student schraapte zijn keel en las: **

**"Mijn god", zei de koningin. Ik ben zwanger. Ik vraag me af van wie?" **

* * *

**Ook wil ik (weeral) LaFlorine bedanken voor haar interesse in mijn verhaal. DANK JE!  
En wil me ook excuseren voor mijn late update *SHAME* maar ik had het nogal druk met school enz. en de vorige twee dagen last van buikkrampen. Das nu voorbij *Giga-smile op mijn face en huppelt in het rond***

**Ik hoop dat jullie je amuseren met dit chapter!**

**Happy Greets: Florreke****Chapter six: Books**

* * *

De avond begon te vallen, maar in de winkelstraat was het nog steeds druk. Harry zat in zijn Toyota, onherkenbaar met zonnebril en pet. Hij bestudeerde de Dreuzels in de straat aandachtig, speurend naar een persoon met een tovenaarsgewaad.

Uiteindelijk, toen zijn maag begon te knorren, stapte hij uit en liep in de richting van een pastabar om zijn honger te stillen. Hij propte de ravioli's naar binnen en klokte zijn cola door zijn keelgat terwijl hij tegen de gevel naar de mensen keek die hem passeerden.

Moeders sleurden kleine kinderen mee die zeurden om snoep, verliefde koppeltjes liepen hand in hand – glimlachend, enkele oude mannen hinkten op hun wandelstok voorbij, en jonge meisjes huppelden door de straat, giechelend om een of ander Groot Geheim.

Harry zuchtte. Hij dumpte het colablikje in een vuilnisbak en slenterde over de winkelstraat. Opeens botste er een kerel tegen hem op. Hij knalde tegen de grond op. "Sorry, het spijt me." Stamelde de man nerveus tegen hem. "Het geeft niet." Mompelde Harry.

Het volgende ogenblik verstijfde hij. De man was absurd gekleed. Voor een Dreuzel althans. Een helderblauw gewaad dat bijna licht scheen uit stralen in de vallende duisternis – wat misschien wel te maken had met de vele glinsterende sterretjes en maantjes die her en der op zijn tovenaarsgewaad waren geborduurd.

Hij had hem de kerel het liefst om de nek willen vliegen, maar wist zich te beheersend en overeind krabbelend glimlachte hij vriendelijk naar de tovenaar die nog zenuwachtiger werd door het feit dat er vele Dreuzels naar hem staarden. Met reden, bedacht Harry.

Hij liep een paar meter verder en ook de man vervolgde zijn weg. Uiteindelijk volgde hij de persoon, wat helemaal geen moeilijke opdracht was met die hoogst eigenaardige kleren. De man bracht hem naar het centrum van de stad, vlakbij het stadhuis, en liep vervolgens een verlaten, modern kantoorgebouw binnen. Op de gevel prijkte een affiche van een of andere tandpastafabrikant die in dat gebouw gevestigd zou zijn.

Zijn muts nog dieper over zijn voorhoofd trekkend zodat zijn bliksemvormig litteken niet te zien zou zijn, stapte hij langzaam de trappen op naar de grote draaideuren die de ingang voorstelden. Wat hij binnen zag, overtrof al zijn verwachtingen.

Hij stond in een reusachtige, kringvormige hal die een heleboel verdiepingen doorkruiste en reikte tot aan het dak van wat, van buitenaf, een kantoorgebouw leek. De binnenkant deed voor hem nog het meest aan als een shoppingcenter Hoewel het al laat in de avond was, liep er nog behoorlijk veel volk in de talloze kleine, gezellige winkeltjes rond die de benedenverdieping bezetten.

De lift voerde hem naar de tweede verdieping, waar de overheidsdiensten van de staat Washington waren gevestigd. Op de derde verdieping trof hij, tot zijn opluchting, een bibliotheek aan. In _De Magische Stadsbibliotheek van Seattle, _zoals op het opschrift boven de dubbele deur te lezen stond, wemelde nog van de tovenaars en heksen ondanks het late tijdstip.

De torenhoge kasten, tot aan de nok gevuld met boeken vulden de hele verdieping. Hier en daar stonden er tafeltjes waar wat mensen in eeuwenoude boeken aan het bladeren waren.

Harry had geen flauw idee waar hij moest beginnen. Het enige wat hij wist van de vreemde wezens, was dat ze een lijkbleke huidskleur en gouden ogen hadden. Willekeurig begon hij in een kast te zoeken. _Weerwolven. _Peinzend schudde de ex-student zijn hoofd. Nee, deze wezens vertoonden absoluut geen vergelijking met Remus, zijn vroegere leraar Verweer tegen Zwarte kunsten.

Zijn gedachten dwaalden af toen hij aan het sympathieke Ordelid terugdacht. Zweinstein. De vele bezoekjes bij Hagrid. De zomers bij de familie Wemel. Sirius.

Harry verdreef die gedachten uit zijn hoofd toen hij een steek van heimwee voelde. Zo mocht hij niet denken. Hij had de beslissing genomen om een nieuw leven te beginnen, ver weg van zijn rol als Uitverkorene.

Halfuur huppelde vrolijk voorbij, gevolgd door Uur die achternagezeten werd door Twee Uur die met bokkensprongen door de tijd galopperde.

Geeuwend sloeg Harry het boek over Glamorgana's toe en stopte het weer op zijn plaats. Hij keek even op de klok van zijn gsm die aanwees dat het al half twaalf was.

"Kan ik u ergens mee helpen, meneer?" Geschrokken draaide Harry zich razendsnel om.

Op drie meter van hem stond een man van middelbare leeftijd, met blondbruine haren en donkerbruine, warme ogen. Een tovenaarsgewaad omhelsde zijn slanke en gespierde lichaam. De badge op zijn borst vermeldde dat hij John Walker noemde en werkte voor de staat Washington.

Harry herstelde zich vlug.

"Nee, er is niets. Maar toch bedankt."

John Walker scheen hem echter niet te geloven en trok een bedenkelijk gezicht. "Echt niet?"

Harry zweeg even, aarzelend. Zou deze kerel hem kunnen helpen?

"Misschien toch wel ja." Gaf hij langzaam toe. De man zijn interesse was blijkbaar gewekt.

"Ik heb vreemde wezens ontmoet, heel vreemde wezens." Vervolgde Harry, "Ze zijn beeldschoon, lijkbleek en hun ogen goudkleurig." Vragen keek hij Walker aan.

Deze was in gedachten verzonken tot hij uiteindelijk antwoord gaf: "Waar heb je hen eigenlijk ontmoet?"

"Forks."

De man glimlachte. "Zo, zo, je hebt de Olympische clan ontmoet."

Het woord _clan_ deed een belletje bij Harry rinkelen. "Vampiers?" bracht hij onthutst uit. John Walker knikte.

Opeens kwam er een memo aanvliegen en de tovenaar plukte het uit de lucht. Hij vouwde het op en begon het te lezen. Zijn gezicht stond plots heel zorgelijk.

"Sorry, maar ik moet er dringend vandoor. Ik hoop dat ik u heb kunnen helpen."

"Oh zeker." Mompelde Harry, maar Walker was al weggelopen.

"De jonge tovenaar zette koers naar de vampiersectie van de modern ogende bibliotheek.

Slechts een tiental minuten later had hij al een veelbelovend boek, getiteld: _Inventaris der vampierclans _en installeerde zich in een van de zetels.


	7. He Knows Our Secret

Happy Greets to my lovely readers!

**Goed, eerst en vooral wil ik mijn reviewer bedanken: ****LaFlorine**

***Kijkt eens boos naar alle readers die mijn verhaal wel lezen, maar geen commentaar geven, neemt Harry's toverstok af en port ze. (Of spreekt de Avada Krevada vloek over hen uit!)***

**Sorry voor het lange wachten maar ik kon niet updaten of mijn verhaal bewerken (en ik was niet de enige).**

**Broodje-aapverhaal 2: **

**Titel: Good luck, mr. Gorsky****  
Toen astronaut Neil Armstrong voor het eerst voet zette op de maan, sprak hij na zijn beroemde woorden "One small step for man, one giant leap for mankind" de raadselachtige zin "Good luck, Mr. Gorsky." **

**Bij NASA dacht men dat Armstrong een sneer uitdeelde naar een Russische kosmonaut, maar niemand kende aan Amerikaanse of Russische zijde ene meneer Gorsky. Door de jaren heen hebben veel mensen Armstrong gevraagd voor wie de opmerking nu eigenlijk bedoeld was. **

**Tijdens een persconferentie, enige jaren geleden in Florida, werd de vraag weer gesteld aan de voormalige astronaut. Aangezien meneer Gorsky was overleden vond Armstrong dat hij nu wel eens tekst en uitleg kon geven. **

**Toen Neil Armnstrong als kind eens samen met zijn broer in de tuin aan het honkballen was, landde er een bal in de tuin van de buren: meneer en mevrouw Gorsky. Terwijl Armstrong door de struiken op zoek was naar zijn bal, hoorde hij mevrouw Gorsky door het open slaapkamerraam zeggen: "Pijpen? Je wil gepijpt worden? Ik zal je pijpen als een van de jongens van hiernaast op de maan loopt."**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

* * *

**Chapter seven: He Knows Our Secret**

De eerste zonnestralen streelden Edward's huid terwijl diens marmeren vingers lieflijk over de pianotoetsen fladderden en zo de kamer met een hartverwarmende melodie werd gevuld. Hij stopte even met spelen en dacht na over wat Jasper, Alice en hij over een paar uur gingen doen.

Zouden ze echt de confrontatie met de minderjarige tovenaar aangaan? Diep in zijn stille hart wist hij dat hij dat niet wilde. Dat hij de jongen niet onnodig in gevaar wilde brengen. Of zou de Volturi milder zijn tegenover het Magische ras?

Edward zuchtte diep. Het werd hoof tijd dat ze eens met Carlisle gingen praten, hoezeer ze er alle drie ook tegenop zagen. Want hem opbiechten dat ze zich niet aan zijn belofte hadden gehouden, was werkelijk beseffen dat ze zijn vertrouwen, iets waarvan Edward in de zeventig jaar dat hij Carlisle kende had geleerd dat die er veel belang in stelde, in hun zwaar hadden beschadigd.

Zo diep in zij n ongeruste en vertwijfelde gedachten verzonken, merkte hij niet dat een zich vervelende Emmett de veranda binnensloop, en hem bestuderend zat te bekijken. Zelfs niet toen een hele reeks mogelijke pesterijen Emmett's gedachtegang passeerde, reageerde zijn broer niet.

Onleesbaar en bewegingloos zat de 95-jarige vampier achter zijn piano, zijn blik in het oneindige.

Pas vijf minuten nadat Emmett zijn favoriete pesterij had uitgevoerd – het cd'tje _Claire de Lune _van een zekere Debussy, dat op de piano lag, nemen en verstoppen – drong het tot Edward door wat zijn jongere broer nu weer had gedaan.

Een hele reeks verwensingen vloekend waarvan hij wist dat Esme ze nooit zou goedkeuren, sprintte hij de veranda uit.

Emmett zat in de garage, waar Rosalie en Jasper bezig waren met de auto's. Jasper keek op van Esme's Guardian die hij net zat te wassen. Rose's benen waren nog net te zien vanonder zijn zilveren Volvo waaraan ze zat te sleutelen. Edward hoorde hoe ze pauzeerde om te weten wat hij wilde. Emmett leunde met een arm op het dak van de auto, met de gereedschapkist naast zich op de grond en een grijns op zijn gezicht.

De bronsharige vampier voelde dat er iets in hem knapte. Woede van zowat een halve eeuw pesterijen kwam in hem naar boven. Jasper, de empathist van hun familie, voelde deze verandering onmiddellijk aan met zijn gave, maar het was al te laat.

Edward vloog zijn breedgeschouderde broer met een aanstaanjagend gegrom aan. Rose, Emmetts _chosen, _kwam gealarmeerd door het gegrom vanonder de Volvo vandaan, en probeerde, samen met haar tweede broer, Edward van Emmett te trekken.

Opeens drong een jammerende schreeuw door merg en been. Eindelijk lukte het de twee vampieren Edward weg te sleuren. Emmett hield, nog steeds jammerend, zijn hand omhoog die drie vingers miste.

Terwijl Rosalie zich om haar echtgenoot bekommerde, wist Jasper al worstelend zijn zeventien jaar uitziende broer uit het bijgebouw te slepen. Toen ze op zo'n vijfhonderd meter ervan waren, greep hij hem bij zijn schouders en liet zijn empathische gave met volle kracht op Edward inwerken.

Na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, maakte de woede en agressie langzaam plaats voor een compleet ander gevoel: schaamte. Jasper liet zijn broer voorzichtig los. Deze zakte op zijn knieën op de grond en verborg zijn gezicht in zijn handen. "Het spijt me zo, Jazz." Mompelde hij schuldig.

Daarna stond hij op en rende met een snelheid die niemand van zijn familie kon evenaren over het grasveld in de richting van het bos, Jasper achter zich latend. Hij sprong soepel over de rivier en het volgende moment was de pianospeler omgeven door bomen.

Takken braken af als luciferhoutjes wanneer hij passeerde, zijn voeten raakten nauwelijks de grond. Het was zo gemakkelijk voor hem geworden, het rennen, als een tweede natuur. Hij had altijd, ook als mens, van snelheid gehouden.

Van het ene op het andere moment verdwenen de bomen ineens. De modderige bosgrond was vervangen door zand. Zijn huid glinsterde in de zon, die op haar hoogste punt aan de hemel stond. Het moest al in de middag zijn.

Edward keek om zich heen, hij stond op een strand. _Maar welk strand?_

Het antwoord daarop werd hem gegeven toen er een gigantische bruine wolf uit de struiken op zo'n honderderd meter kwam gesprongen en grommend met ontblote tanden. op hem toeliep. De vampier besefte dat hij in zware problemen zat.

* * *

Dr. Cullen had er net zijn nachtdienst opzitten en parkeerde zijn Mercedes in de garage. Nadat hij de autosleutels aan het haakje had opgehangen, wandelde hij rustig naar het grote, witte huis en ging naar binnen via de achterdeur. Esme kwam op hem toegelopen, hij kuste haar liefdevol op de lippen.

Pas toen ze zijn begroeting niet beantwoordde en Carlisle de bezorgde uitdrukking op haar gezicht zag, drong het tot hem door dat er iets mis was.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" vroeg hij met een frons op zijn gezicht. Er was niet meer nodig dan hem de naam van hun oudste zoon toe te fluisteren om de blonde man geschrokken naar de woonkamer te doen lopen.

Daar trof hij Alice, Jasper, Emmett en Rosalie aan. Geen Edward.

"Edward heeft Emmett aangevallen." legde Jasper uit.

Verbijsterd staarde Carlisle hem aan en schudde vol ongeloof zijn hoofd.

"Edward?" Zoiets zou hij toch nooit doen?" Vaag merkte hij dat zijn geliefde naast hem kwam staan.

"Hij deed het." gromde Rose.

"Maar waarom dan?"

"Emmett pestte hem al jaren, Carlisle." Alice legde een zachtjes protesterende Emmett met een blik het zwijgen op en vervolgde: "Dat weten we allemaal en we deden er in het verleden haast nooit iets tegen omdat we dachten dat het hem niet echt iets kon schelen, of zo liet hij toch uitschijnen. Maar hij is nu eenmaal iemand die alles opkropt, als een tikkende tijdbom die eender deze dagen vroeg of laat kon afgaan. Wat vandaag is gebeurd."

Iedereen liet Alice's uitleg even bezinken.

"Waar is hij nu?" Jasper haalde de schouders op. "Hij is het bos ingerend."

"Laat hem daar maar zitten." gromde Rose nog steeds boos. Het was duidelijk dat ze de schuld bij bleef Edward leggen, iets waar de blonde vampier niet mee akkoord kon gaan.

"Rose." Carlisle keek de jonge schoonheid, die zijn gif in haar aderen droeg, streng aan.

"Ik wil hem gaan zoeken." Alice keek hem vragend aan. Jasper knikte instemmend: "Ik ook."

Toen de twee jongeren toestemming van de dokter hadden ontvangen renden ze onmiddelijk naar de garage en sprongen in de Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Jasper startte in een oogwenk de auto en reed met gierende banden de garage uit terwijl het bruinharige elfje zich op de passagierstoel installeerde.

"Weet je waar hij zit?"

Alice schudde haar hoofd. "Het verandert altijd. Maar het lijkt erop dat hij in de richting van het reservaat van de Quilleutes gaat." De vroegere soldaat vertrok zijn lippen tot een strakke streep en drukte zo mogelijk nog harder op het gaspedaal. Ze stoven de autosnelweg op, en Jasper begon in de richting van het voor hun verboden reservaat te rijden. Alice deed haar ogen toe en probeerde zich te concentreren op Edwards toekomst.

Plots hapte ze naar adem. "Wat?" fluisterde Jasper, met angst in zijn stem. "Zijn toekomst verdween." Alice klonk verbijsterd, geschokt. "Zoiets is me nog nooit overkomen."

Jasper probeerde haar een beetje te kalmeren met zijn gave, maar opeens gebaarde ze hem te stoppen. Dat deed hij.

Toen hoorde hij het ook. Twee wezens kwamen hun kant opgelopen. En dan rende Edward uit de struiken, op hun af. Gevolgd door een gigantische bruine wolf. De geur die van het beest afkwam was walgelijk.

Edward rukte het achterportier op en liet zich op de achterbank neervallen. De wolf was gestopt en Jasper voelde zijn aarzeling. Uiteindelijk draaide hij zich om en verdween weer tussen de bomen.

"Bedankt." mompelde Edward.

"Wat was dat?" Alice draaide zich om en keek haar oudste broer vragend aan.

"Een weerwolf, onze natuurlijke vijand. Ze kunnen veranderen in grote wolven, een eigenschap die ze genetisch kunnen doorgeven en ze zijn in staat om ons te doden. We hebben ze in het verleden, zo'n zeventig jaar geleden, al eens ontmoet en toen een verdrag afgesloten. Als wij van hun land wegblijven en geen mensen hier aanvallen, laten zij ons ook met rust en zwijgen ze over onze ware identiteit."

"De indianen?" vroeg Jasper.

Edward knikte.

Het was even stil in de auto.

"Waar gaan we naartoe?"

"Forks, die winkel." antwoordde Alice.

Edward knikte en strekte zich toen uit op de lederen zetel. Jasper stuurde de Aston Martin naar het miezerige stadje en parkeerde hem uiteindelijk voor de sporterswinkeldie ze gisteren ook al hadden bezocht. De oude Toyota stond verlaten op de parking.

De drietal bleven nog even zitten terwijl de bronsharige jongeman de omgeving scande op andere mensen. De enige gedachten die hij kon vinden waren die van de eigenaars, hun zoon Mike en de bediende: Harry Potter.

Hij knikte tegen de twee andere vampieren dat alles oké was en ze stapten uit. Toen ze eenmaal binnen stonden, merkten ze de bediende achter de kassa op en de jonge knul die tegen hem zat te kwetteren.

De twee jongens keken hen even aan, maar begonnen daarna gewoon weer verder te praten. Jasper en Edward slenterden naar de baseball-afdeling terwijl Alice zich op de kruisbogen stortte. De twee mannen keken elkaar aan, het was hun een raadsel waarom Alice geïnteresseerd was in dat soort wapens aangezien vampieren gevaarlijkere hadden. Ahoewel, als er ergens geld uit gegeven mocht worden, was zij er steeds als de kippen bij. **[A/N = Ergens snel bij zijn]**

Een goed kwartier later kwam mevrouw Newton in de winkel binnen. "Harry?"

"Ja, mevrouw?"

"Er is net een nieuwe bestelling toegekomen zou jij die willen opbergen in het magazijn?"

"Tuurlijk, mevrouw."

"Oh, en laat dat mevrouw alsjeblieft weg. Ik voel me er zo oud door. Zeg maar gewoon Melissa."

Mike trok een zuur gezicht. "Mam. Waarom laat je hem niet eens gewoon met rust? We waren net zo leuk aan het praten!"

"Straks doen we weer voort, knul." en Harry woelde door de jongen zijn blonde haren, terwijl hij opstond.

"Inderdaad, _Mike-lief van me_." glimlachte zijn moeder, "En trouwens, hij wordt betaald om te werken, niet om godganse dagen met jou te kletsen."

De 14-jarige jongen keek boos toen hij zijn moeders geliefde koosnaampje voor hem hoorde. "Ik ben geen klein kind meer, mam."

"Tuurlijk niet." Melissa Newton knipoogde naar Harry en voegde eraan toe: "Mike-lief van me."

"Ma! Stel dat iemand het hoort!"

Ze schoten alletwee in de lach. Ook de drie vampieren die het gesprek moeiteloos hadden kunnen volgen, proestten het uit.

De mensen verdwenen naar het achtergedeelte van de winkel en nu was het moment aangebroken.

Edward, de snelste van de drie, rende op vampiersnelheid naar de toonbank en haalde er vlug de rugzak vannachter. Een seconde later stond hij alweer naast zijn broer en zus. Jasper doorzocht de portefeuille. "Vals natuurlijk." mompelde hij, doelend op de identiteitskaart.

Verder zat er ook nog een boek in. Oud en verweerd. Alice greep het beet en doorbladerde het.

Ze verstarde en stotterde een paar onduidelijke woorden.

"Oh nee. Shit."

"Wat?" fluisterden Edward en Jasper allebei gespannen in stereo.

"Hij weet het. Hij weet ons geheim."

De drie vampieren keken elkaar ontzet aan._ Dit kon niet waar zijn._ Jasper nam het boek van haar over terwijl Edward zichzelf en zijn familie al voorstelde in Volterra met genadeloze wachters die op het punt stonden hun van kant te maken omdat ze het geheim hadden verraden. Zijn verbeelding rees nog net niet de pan uit toen hij uit zijn gedachten werd geschud door zijn broer en zus.

"Hij komt weer, Edward!" siste Alice in zijn oor.

Als de bliksem nam hij de rugzak, spurtte naar de toonbank en zette er netjes de rugzak achter. Slippend kwam hij tot stilstand bij het rek waar Alice en Jasper stonden. Net op tijd.

Harry deed de deur open die naar de winkel leidde en speurde naar de onsterfelijke wezens.

* * *

Nummer één stond bij ping-pong tafels, nummer twee bij het voetbalgerief en nummer drie bij de trainingskledij. Alles leek in orde te zijn.


	8. Birthday

**Hey,  
Thanks aan ****LaFlorine**** voor haar bemoedigende review. Ik had weer eens veel inspiratie voor een chapter! **

**Ik zit nu al een jaar op ! *applausje voor mezelf!***

Harry Potter mopje:  
**Een Trol, een Feeks en een Kabouter zitten in de Lekke Ketel te praten met Tom de barman. Opeens zegt Tom dat hij een nieuw zwembad heeft gekocht. Het zwembad heeft wel een magisch tintje mee gekregen. Voor je in het zwembad springt moet je roepen in wat je wil duiken. Het gezelschap zou dit wel eens willen proberen en dus gaan ze de volgende dag bij Tom gaan zwemmen. Eerst gaat die Feeks die "Pompoensap!" roept, en ze springt in pompoensap. Dan gaat de Kabouter die "Boterbier!" roept. Als laatste gaat de Trol, maar voor hij iets kan roepen glijd hij uit en roept "SHIT!"**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

**Chapter Eight: Birthday**

31 juli. Harry staarde naar de datum van de krant die Melissa waarschijnlijk op de toonbank had laten liggen. Het was vandaag zijn verjaardag besefte hij. Zijn zestiende verjaardag. Op de volgende pagina stond zijn foto met de tekst _Hebt u deze jongen gezien? _ En daaronder het telefoonnummer en logo van Child Focus. Zowel de Dreuzelautoriteiten als de Ministeries van Toverkunst over de hele wereld waren op zoek naar hem drong het tot hem door.

Vreemd dat de familie Newton nog geen aangifte had gedaan bij de politie. Even bekeek hij zichzelf in het computerscherm. Zijn haar was een beetje gegroeid en hing in slordige klitten voor zijn voorhoofd, wat zijn litteken verborg. Hij had een baardje en een snorretje wat hem veel volwassener maakte. Zijn bril had hij nog niet zo lang geleden ingeruild voor lenzen.

Nee, hij was veilig in Forks. Er was heel weinig kans dat iemand hem nog zou herkennen.

"Nee, Mike. Vergeet het maar. Ik heb nu echt geen tijd om je te brengen."

Harry keek op van zijn bibliotheekboek over vampieren dat hij vannacht uit de bieb van Seattle had gesmokkeld. Hij had toch niets anders te doen.

Moeder en zoon zaten in een hevige discussie verwikkeld. Mike trok een pruillip en stampvoette boos.

"Dat is niet eerlijk. Eric is mijn beste vriend en ik heb hem al een week niet meer gezien. Jessica en Angela komen ook. Alsjeblieeeeeeeeeeft, mam?"

De veertienjarige jongen keek zijn moeder met smekende puppy-oogjes aan.

Melissa keek hem zuchtend aan. Op haar gezicht stond een hartsverscheurende tweestrijd af te lezen. Harry kon het niet langer aanzien en gooide zich in het gesprek.

"En wat als ik hem breng?"

Mike reageerde meteen enthousiast en knikte ijverig met zijn hoofd. "Er is momenteel toch geen volk in de winkel en ik zal me haasten." Argumenteerde de nobele Griffoendor vlug toen Melissa nog steeds twijfelde. Uiteindelijk stemde ze toe.

De jongen spurtte weg om zijn jas te gaan halen en Harry zocht de autosleutels in zijn rugzak. "Bedankt." Fluisterde ze tegen de bediende. Die glimlachte vriendelijk en gebaarde dat het niks was, waarna hij zowat werd meegesleurd door de ongeduldige jonge Newton.

Ze stapten in de Toyota, en de motor wilde pas meewerken na een derde poging om hem te starten. "Valt hij nooit uit elkaar?" vroeg Mike een beetje ongerust terwijl hij het mishandelde wrak bekeek. Harry grinnikte. "Dat is tot nu toe nog niet gebeurd, en laten we hopen dat het nog een tijdje zal duren voor het zover is."

Hij reed de parking af en begon in de richting van het centrum te rijden.

"Waar moet je precies zijn?"

"Euh… We hebben afgesproken in het restaurant. Je kunt niet missen, het is het enige hier in Forks, en ligt, zoals alles, naast de snelweg." Mompelde Mike.

En inderdaad, na een kwartier arriveerden ze bij een druk restaurantje. Niet verwonderlijk gezien het middaguur. Harry parkeerde zich half op de stoep.

Een jongen met zwarte haren kwam uit het restaurant gelopen en zwaaide enthousiast naar Mike.

"Bedankt dat je me wilde brengen, Harry." Grijnsde de jongen hem toe.

"Geen probleem joch. Wanneer moet ik je komen afhalen?"

"Ik bel wel goed?"

Harry knikte en Mike stapte uit. Hij haastte zich naar zijn vriend die bij de ingang van het restaurant wachtte.

Het volgende moment klonk er een afschuwelijk geluid vlakbij. Iedereen in de buurt moest het gehoord hebben. De oorzaak was een grote vrachtwagen wiens remmen waren geblokkeerd en met hoge snelheid over de snelweg schoof. Recht naar de oude Toyota. Niets kon hem nog stoppen.

Met een oorverdovende klap raakte het zwaargewicht de oude auto. De van angst verlamde chauffeur voelde hoe het glas versplinterde en metaal werd vervormd. _Het zal bij zestien blijven_ was zijn laatste gedachte. Daarna werd alles zwart.

De vierwieler ging door de kracht van de botsing twee keer overkop en kwam op maar een meter afstand van de veertienjarige Mike tot stilstand.

Even was het doodstil. Iedereen keek verbijsterd naar het ongeluk dat zich in amper een minuut had voltrokken. Toen klonk er een hoop geschreeuw. Mensen grepen naar hun mobieltje om de hulpdiensten te bellen of liepen naar een van de voertuigen om te kijken of ze hulp konden bieden aan de slachtoffers.

Mike besefte nauwelijks wat er gebeurd was. Hij staarde met grote ogen naar het wrak. Twee minuten had hij nog gepraat met de jongeman, en nu… Was hij dood?

Eric en Jessica renden onmiddellijk naar hem toe."MIKE! Je bloedt!" Toen pas voelde hij de prikkende pijn, veroorzaakt door in het rond vliegende glasscherven.

Carlisle zat rustig in zijn kantoor enkele dossiers van patiënten in te vullen. Opeens begon het apparaatje aan zijn broeksriem te piepen: er was een spoedgeval.

Vlug schoot hij vanachter zijn bureau vandaan en rende de ruimte uit naar de operatiekamers. Dr. Snow en zijn andere collega's stonden al te wachten. "Ah, Dr. Cullen. U bent er. Mooi zo." Knikte het hoofd van de spoedafdeling hem toe.

"Er is een ernstig auto-ongeval gebeurd. Twee licht- en een zwaargewonde. De ambulances zijn al onderweg naar hier."

De hoofdarts verdeelde de drie slachtoffers onder de beschikbare spoedartsen. De driehonderd jaar oude vampier kreeg de leiding over het team van vier artsen dat de zwaargewonde moest opereren.

Carlisle' s gevoelige oren hoorden de sirenes van de ziekenwagens al. Na drie minuten keken de overige artsen naar de spoedingang waar niet veel later drie ambulances door reden en met gierende remmen tot stilstand kwamen op de binnenplaats. Uit elk voertuig sprongen er ambulancebroeders uit en de brancards werden in allerijl naar de operatiekamers gebracht.

Carlisle rook de overvloedige geur van het bloed. Maar hij trok er zich niets van aan, ruim tweehonderd jaar ervaring hadden hem er immuun voor gemaakt.

De drie andere dokters keken naar hem. Hij wist dat ze op hem vertrouwden om deze operatie tot een goed einde te brengen. De hartslag van het slachtoffer was uitermate zwak en het was een wonder dat hij nog leefde wanneer Carlisle de verschrikkelijk wonden zag. Een normaal mens zou al dood moeten zijn, besefte hij.

Ze probeerden – zo goed als kwaad als het ging – om de kleren, die door het bloed aan het lichaam plakten, te verwijderen en haalden de grootste hoeveelheid glas met pincetten uit het opengescheurde vlees.

Gelukkig waren de vitale organen gespaard gebleven en van een zwaar hersenletsel zou er wellicht ook geen sprake zijn.

De blondharige man schrok toen hij de winkelbediende uit de Olympic Outfitters Store herkende terwijl hij hem onderzocht op een schedelbreuk, maar hield zijn gezicht in de plooi. De vampier durfde nog te hopen dat de arme jongeman het zou overleven als hij niet zoveel bloed had verloren en er wat minder breuken waren geweest.

Uiteindelijk konden ze niet veel meer doen voor het slachtoffer. Nu was het afwachten of hij het zou redden, maar Carlisle vreesde van niet. Zijn toestand was te kritiek.

Alice Cullen lag in de armen van haar echtgenoot in hun huisje in het woud. Ze kuste hem teder op de lippen zoals geliefden altijd deden na één van die speciale je-weet-wel-momenten.

Opeens werd het beeld van de slaapkamer verdrongen door een visioen van een afschuwelijk ongeval: een mishandelde auto – eentje waarvan Rosalie koude rillingen zou krijgen – werd brutaal geraakt door een trucker. De auto vloog twee keer overkop.

Het beeld was schokkerig en van slechte kwaliteit, net als een slecht afgestemde televisie. Met een shok herkende ze de Toyota van de gezochte tovenaar en verderop de zoon van de Newtons.

"Alice? Wat zie je?" Jasper verzette zich een beetje. Ongerustheid maakte zich van hem meester toen ze niet antwoordde. Opeens wrong ze zich vliegensvlug uit zijn armen en stond razendsnel op. Ze stuifde de inloopkast in, kwam er twee seconden later weer uit met alleen een jurkje en een paar ballerina's aan en rende naar buiten. Ze had de hele tijd geen woord gezegd.

Terwijl Jasper in zijn spijkerbroek sprong en verwoed zijn T-shirt zocht, rende de helderziende vampier naar het grote huis, waar haar grote broer haar bij de achterdeur stond op te wachten. Dankzij zijn gave om gedachten te lezen wist hij al wat Alice had gezien.

_Wat moeten we doen, Edward? Kunnen we hem nog redden?_ dacht ze.

"Misschien."

Op dat moment kwam Jasper aangelopen.

"Alice? Wat is er aan de hand?" Hij keek de twee angstig aan.

Edward keek hem geruststellend aan. "De magiër. Hij is betrokken bij een dodelijk auto-ongeluk. Alice en ik gaan hem proberen te redden, blijf jij maar hier. Er zal wel veel bloed zijn." Fluisterde hij zachtjes opdat de rest van de familie hem niet kon horen.

Jasper knikte en kuste Alice voorzichtig op haar voorhoofd.

"Draag zorg voor jezelf, lieveling."

"Tuurlijk, schat." Glimlachte ze.

Het tweetal rende naar de garage en sprong in Edwards zilveren Volvo. De bronsharige vampier joeg de snelheidsmeter over de tweehonderd kilometer per uur. Toen ze het restaurant naderden remde hij traag af. Er stonden enkele politieauto's en hij vroeg zich af of ze geen vragen zouden stellen als ze een jongeman, die het eerste jaar High School hoorde te volgen achter het stuur zagen zitten.

Verder was het een ravage vlak voor het restaurant: de grond lag bezaaid met glas, de voorkant van de vrachtwagen zat vol met deuken, en de Toyota lag op drie meter afstand ervan, ondersteboven. Een heleboel agenten waren bezig met onderzoek op het terrein of het verhoren van getuigen. Edward luisterde even naar hun gedachten en steeds weer zag hij de beelden van het gruwelijke ongeval.

"Ze hebben hem vast al naar het ziekenhuis gebracht." Murmelde Alice.

Haar broer stemde ermee in en reed naar het plaatselijke hospitaal. Vijf minuten nadat hij de Volvo soepel had geparkeerd voor het gebouw, wandelden ze de inkomhal binnen.

Edward zocht gauw het uurrooster van de spoedartsen in de gedachten van de receptioniste. "Kom mee." Wenkte hij zijn zus en begon met grote passen naar de spoedafdeling te lopen. "Hij ligt op de spoed, Carlisle en een paar anderen zijn met hem bezig." Fluisterde hij stil – zo stil dat alleen Alice hem kon horen.

Maar Alice volgde hem niet, ze bleef staan waar ze stond, met wazige ogen. De 95-jarige vampier concentreerde zich even en haar visioen vulde zijn hoofd. De magiër stond in een kamer, tegenover hun clan. Het zonlicht dat naar binnen stroomde deed zijn huid schitteren als een diamant. Zijn ogen straalden een helderrode kleur uit.

De twee keken elkaar aan. Er was niets aan te doen, de jongen zou moeten veranderen of hij zou sterven.

Terwijl ze wegstoven naar de spoedafdeling op een snelheid die nog net voor menselijk kon doorgaan, tikte de klok in de inkomhal. Tik tak. Tik tak. Tik tak. De tijd drong. Er moest gehandeld worden. Voor het te laat was.

Het zwaarst gewonde slachtoffer werd uit de operatiekamer weggebracht, naar een kamer op de intensive care. Carlisle smeet zijn bloederige werkkledij in de vuilbak. Dr. Snow wandelde met hem mee naar zijn kantoor.

"Wat denk je? Zal hij het halen?" Zijn collega keek hem vragend aan.

"Misschien wel, misschien ook niet. Zijn toestand is erg onstabiel. We zullen de komende 24 uur moeten afwachten." Antwoordde Carlisle.

De twee spoedartsen namen afscheid en de blonde jongeman installeerde hem weer in zijn bureaustoel. Veel tijd om zich terug op de dossiers te storten kreeg hij niet. Twee jongelingen, hem beide zeer goed bekend, vielen zo'n beetje (letterlijk) met de deur in huis, euh…, kantoor.

Tien minuten later stapte de clanleider met een rustige tred door de gangen van het hospitaal en opende de dienstuitgang. Het was ongeveer twee uur in de middag. De zon zat, zoals vaak, verborgen achter een dik en grijs wolkendek.

Hij stak de binnenplaats over en naderde de zwarte Mercedes. De motor ronkte. Alice zat achter het stuur, dus zette Carlisle zich maar op de achterbank, bij Edward en de jonge magiër (Edward en Alice hadden hem in zijn kantoor alles uitgelegd) die stevig in de armen van zijn oudste zoon lag. De dokter vroeg zich af hoe ze hem uit het ziekenhuis hadden gesmokkeld.

De twee vampieren knikten alleen maar. De voor hen bedwelmende geur van het bloed dwong hen hun adem in te houden.

Van zodra de dokter was ingestapt duwde het helderziende meisje het gaspedaal in. "Rustig aan, Alice." Carlisle zag zijn lievelingsauto liever niet op de schroothoop belanden.

Algauw verlieten ze Forks en werd de snelweg langs beide kanten begrensd door woud. De jongen kreunde. De narcose begon uitgewerkt te raken. "Het komt goed jongen. Dat beloof ik je. Nog even volhouden." Suste de dokter in een poging hem te kalmeren. Edward knikte hem toe. Blijkbaar kon de magiër hem horen.

Harry voelde zich vreselijk. Zelfs dat was nog zwakjes uitgedrukt. Zijn lichaam deed pijn bij iedere beweging die hij maakte. Ijskoude klemmen die hem op zijn plaats hielden, drukten tegen zijn ribben die misschien gebroken waren, wat de pijn nog deed toenemen. Er was een zwaar geluid dat hem hoofdpijn bezorgde. Dat maakte het hem onmogelijk om zich op de omgeving te concentreren. Een engelenstem fluisterde hem toe nog even vol te houden. Hij probeerde het.

De pijn nam meer en meer toe.

Harry kreunde, gilde en schreeuwde het uit, jammerend als een geslagen hond. Hij stuiptrekte van de vlammende steken die hij overal voelde, wat ervoor zorgde dat de pijn in zijn zij explodeerde.

Carlisle trok vlug zijn hemd uit en scheurde het in repen toen de wonde in de jongen zijn zij begon open te gaan en te bloeden. Snel verbond hij de middel om het bloeden te stelpen.

Edward trok een moeilijk gezicht terwijl hij de warme rode vloeistof op zijn broek en hemd voelde druppelen. Hij bleef zijn stevig op elkaar houden, zijn adem inhoudend en weerstond met moeite aan de vurige verleiding om even wat lucht naar binnen te zuigen.

_We zijn er bijna, Edward._ Gaf Alice hem moed. Ze reed met razende snelheid het gebied, dat beschermd werd door hun verdrag met de weerwolven, uit. Ze hadden maar weinig tijd om de jongen te kunnen veranderen voor het te laat was. Ze voelden alle drie het leven uit hem stromen. Zijn stuiptrekkingen werden met de minuut zwakker.

Eindelijk waren ze het gebied uit. Alice parkeerde zich langs de weg, maar liet de motor aanstaan. Carlisle verzamelde al zijn wilskracht die hij nodig zou hebben. Hij boog zich voorzichtig naar de jongen toe en plantte in één beweging zijn tanden in de huid. Het gif stroomde via de kleine wonde in zijn bloed en begon traag zijn werk te doen. De dokter vocht tegen oeroude instinct om hem leeg te zuigen en te genieten van de natuurlijke voedselbron. Hij schoof van de jongen weg. Zijn hoofd liet hij rusten tegen het glas en herstelde stukje voor stukje zijn zelfbeheersing.

Alice had het gaspedaal weer ingetrapt en zette koers naar hun thuis.

Na tien minuten reed ze de oprit op en Jasper kwam op hun afgelopen. Hij hield echter onmiddellijk halt toen de verleidelijke en overdadige geur van mensenbloed hem in het gezicht sloeg. Ook binnen hadden de rest van het gezin – Esmé, Rosalie en Emmett – al gemerkt dat er iets aan de hand was. Carlisle zou normaal tot 's avonds laat weggebleven zijn en het was nog maar in de namiddag. Ze kwamen de veranda op om te kijken wat er scheelde.

De portieren vlogen open en drie vampieren snelden er uit. De clanleider haastte zich met de magiër in zijn armen naar binnen, rende de trappen op, naar een vertrek dat ze een week geleden nog maar hadden ingericht als operatiekamer. Esmé volgde hem.

Ondertussen hadden de vlammende steken bij Harry plaatsgemaakt voor een ander gevoel. Zijn hele lichaam deed pijn, maar de pijn deed hem denken aan de harde winters op Zweinstein. Net alsof hij in een diepvries was gestopt en aan het bevriezen was. Het was begonnen in zijn hals, en had zich uitgestrekt naar zijn borststreek en nu ook al in zijn vinger- en teentoppen. De pijn was zo erg dat hij niets anders kon doen dan kronkelen en draaien, schreeuwen in de hoop dat het op zou houden. Maar ook nu hielden twee ijskoude klemmen hem op zijn plaats.

Harry herkende de symptomen van vampiergif onmiddellijk. Hij wist dat hij alleen maar kon afwachten en lijden tot de transformatie was voltooid.


	9. One Of Them

**Stupid dat er tegenwoordig maar 1 reviewer is en ik ben haar veel dank verschuldigt: ****LaFlorine. ****Zonder haar zou dit negende chapter nooit het levenslicht gezien hebben. **

**Ik was het in mijn vorige chapter vergeten te vermelden (en sorry dat ik wat te laat ben!) maar een fijne Pasen voor iedereen!**

**Broodjeaap:**

**Titel: Tentamentijd **  
Twee studievrienden waren zo overtuigd van hun eigen kunnen, dat ze aan de vooravond van een belangrijk tentamen de hele nacht doorgingen in hun favoriete stamkroeg.

Op de dag van hun tentamen waren ze te beroerd om hun bed uit te komen. Ze belden daarom naar de universiteit met de mededeling dat ze door een lekke band niet konden komen. De docent stemde erin toe dat de twee studenten de dag erna hun tentamen alsnog maakten.

Die avond besteedden de twee studenten volledig aan hun studie. Volledig voorbereid betraden zei het leslokaal. De leraar liet de studenten echter in aparte kamers plaatsnemen. Daar gaf hij hen een papier waarop de vragen van het tentamen stonden. Vraag 1, goed voor 5 punten, was een makkie. "Phew. Dit gaat goed," dachten de studenten.

De tweede en tevens laatste vraag was 95 punten waard. "Welke band?"

**Chapter Nine: One Of Them.**

Het warme water liep over Edwards schouders en voerde de verrukkelijke geur van het mensenbloed mee naar het riool. Nadat hij het ook uit zijn warrige bronzen haren had gewreven met citroenshampoo, stapte hij uit de douche en nam een handdoek van het rek.

Met druipnatte haren en de handdoek rond zijn middel, stapte hij de inloopkast in en trok wat kleren aan. Vervolgens sprong hij uit het raam en rende in de richting van het bos om te gaan jagen. De zon stond al laag aan de hemel, de avond begon te vallen.

Hij volgde de geur van een poema. De zoete geur zorgde dat zijn keel nog meer begon te branden. Op zo'n vijf meter afstand van het zwarte dier dook Edward in elkaar. Hij vergat zichzelf en zijn omgeving. Zijn jagers instincten namen het over en het enige wat nu nog telde was de prooi.

Voorzichtig en tegen de wind in sloop de vampier naar het nietsvermoedende beest. Hij had zo'n dorst dat hij zich niet langer meer kon bedwingen en vloog het naar de keel. Zijn vlijmscherpe tanden verbrijzelden met luid gekraak de keelholte. Voor het dier het besefte, was het al dood. Het bloed vloeide eruit en Edward dronk het gulzig op.

Het beest was veel te gauw leeg en hij snuffelde in de lucht, op zoek naar nog wat lekkers. Helaas, op wat klein ongedierte na, was er niet anders te vinden. Hij besloot naar de bergen te gaan.

Opeens hoorde hij enkele takken breken achter zich. Geschrokken draaide hij zich vampiersnel om, maar het was loos alarm. Carlisle kwam verontschuldigend uit de struiken gerend. Hij keek even naar de leeggezogen poema naast hem.

_Blijkbaar heb jij deze al te pakken gekregen._

Edward knikte ter bevestiging. "Ik wilde juist naar de bergen gaan. Zin om me te vergezellen?"

Carlisle stemde toe. _De rest let op de magiër. Het is te hopen dat er niets gebeurt als we weg zijn._

Edward glimlachte even. Hij wist hoe de man die hij als zijn vader beschouwde bezorgd kon zijn. Het lag nu eenmaal in zijn aard om het goede te doen voor iedereen wanneer maar ook.

Ze liepen door het bos, bomen flitsten langs hen heen, takken braken af wanneer ze geraakt werden. De bronzen vampier hield zijn pas een beetje in zodat de oudere met blonde haren hem kon volgen. Uiteindelijk bereikten ze het gebergte, na nog een hert gepasseerd te zijn die Carlisle voor zijn rekening nam.

De zon deed hun huid schitteren, maar omdat ze beiden geen spoortje van mensengeur in de wijde omtrek bespeurden kon het geen kwaad.

De bergen krioelden van het wild. Grizzly, lynxen en wolven waren maar een paar voorbeelden van het gevarieerde aanbod.

Opeens werd Carlisles aandacht getrokken door de verleidelijke geur van een carnivoor. Maar nu zou die de prooi worden. Hij spurtte ervandoor, om de hielen gezeten door Edward. Ze wedijverden wie de snelste was, wie als eerste het beest te pakken zou krijgen.

Carlisle besefte dat hij het onderspit zou moeten delven voor de snellere, jongere vampier. Maar dat was buiten zijn driehonderd jaar ervaring gerekend. Hij had Jasper en Emmett genoeg zien vechten en verschillende tactieken geleerd.

Edward was met zijn gedachten op het dier, waarschijnlijk een lynx op zijn geur afgaande, gericht en merkte te laat hoe de gedachte in Carlisles hoofd oprees. Twee seconden later werd hij getackeld en rolde nog een paar meters over de grond.

Boos grommend ging hij hem achterna, maar het was al te laat. De spoedarts sloeg zijn ijzersterke armen om de middel van de lynx en na een korte worsteling bewoog het niet meer. Edward hoorde het gulzige drinken. Zelf kreeg hij daardoor ook weer een brandende dorst. Dat deed hem denken aan de jongen die weldra één van hen zou zijn.

Nadat ze nog verscheidene dieren hadden verschalkt en hun dorst was herleid tot slechts een vaag gevoel, keerden ze terug naar Forks.

Toen ze het grote, witte huis naderden, stond Esmé hun op te wachten bij de achterdeur. Ze omhelsde Edward zoals alle moeders deden. Hij probeerde maar niet op de liefdevolle en passionele begroeting te letten van haar en Carlisle terwijl hij de keuken doorliep en zich naar de operatiekamer begaf.

Jasper zat naast de operatietafel op een stoel. Hij probeerde met zijn gave de gevoelens van de kreunende jongen onder controle te houden. Die worstelde tegen de sterke riemen waarmee hij was vastgegespt. Toen Edward de kamer binnentrad, draaide hij zijn hoofd naar hem toe en keek hem aan met twee gloeiende rode ogen. Hij was wakker en het gif had zijn zintuigen al aangepakt. Jasper keek Edward met een scherpe blik aan.

_Waag het niet om ze los te maken. Hij kan één van ons aanvallen._

Edward negeerde die gedachte. Hij liep naar de magiër en begon aan de riemen te prutsen. Jasper kwam grommend overeind en greep Edward bij zijn arm.

Carlisle kwam ongerust binnengelopen. Hij ging tussen de twee mannen staan en keek ze vragend aan.

"Hij probeert de riemen los te maken!"

"Hoe zou jij het vinden om op een tafel vastgebonden te liggen en helse pijn te lijden?" snauwde Edward zijn broer toe.

"Rustig aan, jongens." Carlisle klonk waarschuwend. Zelf knielde hij toen bij de jongen en keek hem in de ogen. "Beloof je dat je mijn clan met rust zal laten, Harry?" vroeg hij hem.

Harry knikte. Hij zou er veel voor over hebben om wat meer ruimte te hebben. De pijn was al een beetje teruggetrokken en hij had het gevoel dat zijn transformatie veel sneller dan normaal ging.

Bij deze gedachte fronste ook Edward zijn wenkbrauwen.

Hij wendde zich tot Carlisle:"Is het mogelijk dat hij sneller verandert dan normaal?"

Carlisle, die bezig was met de riemen los te maken onder het oog van een protesterende Jasper, glimlachte flauwtjes. "Inderdaad ja. Ik heb nog wat extra gif bij hem ingespoten via zijn hart."

Harry was blij dat hij bevrijd was van de vervelende druk van de riemen en begon nu pas ten volle de veranderingen die het gif had teweeggebracht, te beseffen.

Zijn nieuwe zintuigen waren overweldigend. Hij hoorde het verschil in de stappen van de vampieren, hun ademhaling wanneer ze lucht nodig hadden om te praten, hun stem en intonaties. Hij besefte dat het trage geboenk dat hij de hele tijd hoorde, zijn stervende hart was. De geuren van de verschillende kleren, meubelen en chemicaliën die in de kamer waren, om maar te zwijgen van het hele huis en bos. Hij wist zeker dat hij nu ook beter zag dan eender welk soort op de planeet. Het was zelfs mogelijk om de verschillende tinten te zien in de kleuren van het haar en de kleren van de vampieren. Hij bleef even gefascineerd staren naar de littekens van de vampier de Jasper werd genoemd.

Harry kwam er gauw achter dat hij het beste gewoon kon zitten of liggen op de tafel en niet te veel bewegen. De pijn raasde bij elke beweging door zijn lichaam en deed hem knarsetandden.

Jasper en Edward bleven in de kamer, terwijl Carlisle zich bij Esmé voegde en ze naar het bos gingen. Rose en Emmett zaten vast ook in hun huisje.

De jongen zat in kleermakerszit op de tafel. Hij bestudeerde de verschillende patronen op de muren en het plafond en ook de krassen die hijzelf had gemaakt in de metalen tafel.

Edward begreep dat hij zich rustig probeerde te houden en niet aan de hevige dorst probeerde te denken die brandde in zijn keel.

Het stilzwijgen in de kamer werd doorbroken door voetstappen op de gang. Ze waren licht en het leek alsof de eigenaar aan het dansen was. Op dat moment stak Alice haar hoofd door de deuropening met enkele kleren in haar armen. Ze glimlachte naar de magiër.

Harry hield zich een beetje terughoudend tegenover de meisje. Hij voelde dat zijn nieuwe instincten, die er ook voor zorgden dat vampiers over het algemeen alleen leefden of met hun partner, stillaan de bovenhand begonnen te nemen. Het had hem moeite gekost om te wennen aan het verstikkende gevoel van de aanwezigheid van de twee anderen en met dat meisje erbij werd het nog erger.

Het meisje kwam dichterbij en hij schoof achteruit. Hij voelde het uiteinde van de tafel en besloot dat hij maar beter kon blijven zitten, wilde hij er niet afdonderen. De twee anderen waren tenminste op een degelijke afstand gebleven.

Opeens werd hij overvallen door een gevoel van rust. _Wie deed dit?_

"Het is Jaspers gave om gevoelens te manipuleren of te herkennen." Harry keek de bronzen vampier aan die eerder met de naam Edward was aangesproken.

"Ik heb kleren voor je meegebracht." Fluisterde ze zachtjes om hem niet te doen schrikken. Haar stem klonk als rinkelende belletjes en voelde niet onprettig aan. Met een vlugge beweging legde ze de kleren, die als nieuw roken, op de tafel. Toen wendde ze zich tot de jongens: "En jullie: eruit. Laat hem zich omkleden." De jongens gehoorzaamden, liepen de kamer uit en Alice sloot de deur achter zich.

De jonge tovenaar haalde opgelucht adem. Het was meer een gewoonte uit zijn nog niet zo lang geleden menselijke bestaan en hij merkte dat hij eigenlijk helemaal geen zuurstof nodig had.

Voorzichtig, om niets te vernietigen of om te gooien met zijn ontzagwekkende Nieuwelingenkracht, nam hij het T-shirt dat bovenop het stapeltje kleren lag. Eerst trok hij de kleren uit die men hem net voor zijn transformatie had aangedaan. Ze werden snel herleid tot een hoopje gescheurde stukken.

Hij zuchtte, met de gedachte dat hij in het vervolg nog behoedzamer zou moeten zijn. Wonder boven wonder lukte het hem het nieuwe T-shirt aan te trekken zonder het te vernielen. Nadat hij ook de jeansbroek had aangetrokken, zette hij zich weer op de tafel in kleermakerszit. Met gesloten ogen concentreerde hij zich op wat er zoal gebeurde in het huis, in een poging de brandende dorst te onderdrukken.

Opeens klonk er een betoverende melodie door het huis. Pianomuziek, besefte hij. Het bracht hem tot rust en dat was meer dan welkom nu de honingblonde vampier er niet meer was.

Terwijl de wervelende muziek aahield, luisterde hij ook naar het zwakke slaan van zijn hart. De dokter had gezegd dat zijn transformatie sneller zou verlopen dan normaal. Maar wanneer zou het dan gedaan zijn?

Edward liep de trap af naar de veranda. Hij nam plaats naast zijn geliefde piano. Zijn huisgenoten, vooral Emmett, plaagden hem vaak met liefde voor het instrument. Maar hij had vaak niets anders te doen, vanwege het feit dat hij na bijna een eeuw nog vrijgezel was.

Terwijl hij het partituur waarmee hij deze ochtend was begonnen, hernam, luisterde hij naar de gedachten van de Nieuweling. Om één of andere reden kostte het hem nu geen moeite meer om zijn gedachten te lezen. Misschien omdat hij nu verveeld zat met zijn dorst? Of omdat hij weldra één van zijn soort zou zijn? In elk geval veroorzaakte de jongen voor Alices gave ook geen problemen meer.

De magiër, besefte hij, had zijn muziek opgevangen en luisterde gefascineerd naar de wonderlijke klanken die de bronsharige vampier uit de piano 'toverde'. Het gaf de Nieuweling rust en moed om zijn dringende verlangen naar bloed te stillen.

Alice kwam de veranda binnenvallen en Edward keek naar het visioen dat ze zojuist had gezien. Morgenochtend zou de transformatie gedaan zijn. Het perfecte tijdstip voor een eerste jacht.


	10. The First Hunt

**Chapter Ten: The First Hunt**

Harry zat met gesloten ogen nog steeds in kleermakerszit op de allumium tafel, en liet zich wegdrijven op de muziek die ergens in het huis werd gespeeld. Hij probeerde koste wat kost het vuur in zijn lichaam en het opkomende brandende gevoel in zijn keel te negeren.

Een hele tijd verstreek. De ex-leerling van Zweinstein baseerde zich op het langzaam wegstervende geluid van zijn hartslag om te weten hoelang hij die pijn nog moest onderstaan.

Opeens hield de muziek op. Harry keek naar buiten, waar een heldere sterrenhemel was opgedoken, en zocht iets om zich op te concentreren. Gelukkig kwam de afleiding zich al snel zelf aanmelden.

De bronzen vampier, Edward (het verbaasde hem hoe snel zich die naam kon herinneren, maar een uitstekend geheugen was een van de eigenschappen van een vampier realiseerde hij zich daarna) stak zijn hoofd om de deur.

"Mag ik erbij komen zitten?" De jongen knikte.

Edward stapte voorzichtig door Carlisles operatiekamer en ging zitten op de stoel waar hij ook al had gezeten voor Alice Jasper en hem de kamer had uitgejaagd. De magiër volgde hem met zijn ogen die nu een vreemde mengeling waren van rood en groen.

De getalenteerde pianospeler wist dat Nieuwelingen – hiervoor baseerde hij zich op zijn eigen eerste jaren als onsterfelijk wezen en Jaspers ervaring – extra gevoelig waren voor alles en, nog meer dan oudere vampieren, de drang hadden om alleen te zijn.

Een heleboel vragen spookten door zijn hoofd, lagen op het puntje van zijn tong. Maar hij hield zich in. De jongen verloor algauw zijn interesse in hem staarde weer naar buiten.

Zijn lippen waren samengetrokken tot een dunne streep. Zijn handen lagen samengebald in zijn schoot. Somberheid overheerste zijn gedachten. Hij maakte zich zorgen om de zoon van de Newtons en toekomst.

"Hij was gewond aan zijn arm, maar het was niet ernstig. Het komt wel goed met hem, Harry." Fluisterde hij hem toe om hem gerust te stellen.

Harry begreep het. Zijn gedachten toonden even opluchting.

"Ik vrees dat je eerst een paar maanden bij ons zult moeten blijven."

"Ik weet het. Uit voorzorg voor de Volturi." Knikte de ex-Griffoendor.

Toen kon Edward het niet meer aan. Voor hij er erg in had, flapte hij er al uit: "Hoeveel weten jullie eigenlijk over ons?"

Er verschenen rimpels op het voorhoofd van de Nieuweling. "We?"

"Het Magische ras."

"Oh."

Harry moest even nadenken over die benaming. Het klonk hem vreemd in de oren. Daarna drong er iets tot hem door. _Hoe weet hij dat ik…_

"Ik kan gedachten lezen. Het is mijn gave."

De Nieuweling liet zich dat even bezinken en besloot toen maar antwoord te geven op de vraag die de oudere vampier hem had gesteld.

"De tovergemeenschap – zo noemen onszelf," voegde Harry eraan toe en Edward knikte begrijpend, "staat al eeuwenlang op goede voet met de vampierenwereld. Jullie machtigste clan, de Volturi, heeft zelfs een verbond gesloten met allerlei Ministeries van Toverkunst van over de hele wereld wat inhoudt dat de twee groepen elkaar met rust laten en elkaars geheimhouding niet verklappen aan de gewone stervelingen."

"En wat gebeurt er als één van de twee groepen dat verbond overtreedt?" klonk er vanuit de deuropening. Harry gromde geschrokken naar de nieuwkomer. Edward zag hoe de gigantische vampier zijn spieren opspande om zich te verdedigen als dat nodig was.

Hij legde kalmerend een hand op de schouder van de Nieuweling, wat het averechtse effect had. Carlisle kwam binnengelopen en ging tussen Emmett en Harry staan. "Hou je kalm, oké? Deze vampier is één van mijn clan en als je je niet gedraagt bind ik weer vast."

Dat bracht de jonge magiër bij zinnen. Hij liet zijn dreigende houding varen. Ook Emmett ontspande zich weer. Harry keek enigszins schuldbewust en zocht naar een antwoord. "Dan word de overtreder gestraft door het Ministerie of de Volturi. Het hangt ervan af of je een tovenaar of een vampier bent."

"En als je de twee bent?" Blijkbaar was nu hun hele clan op de hoogte van de magiër.

De ex-Griffoendor haalde zijn schouders op en zette zich weer op de tafel in kleermakerszit. Zijn gedachten drukten zijn irritatie uit, veroorzaakt door het vele volk dat de kamer vulde.

"Ik denk dat we hem nog maar wat met rust moeten laten." Mompelde Carlisle, die zijn gedrag juist geïnterpreteerd had, tegen de andere twee jonge mannen.

Emmett knikte en liep de kamer uit om naar een baseballwedstrijd te gaan kijken, maar Edward ging weer op de stoel bij de Nieuweling zitten.

Het was toen de hemel in het oosten roos begon te kleuren, dat Harry voelde dat zijn hart aan zijn laatste slagen toe was. Het vuur was bijna weg, op een tintelend gevoel in zijn vingertoppen na. Het brandende gevoel daarentegen was erger dan ooit. Hij moest iets hebben om zijn dorst te lessen. En vlug. Uiteindelijk was het muisstil in de kamer.

Edward nam hem mee naar beneden, naar de woonkamer waar de rest van de clan hen opwachtte. De magiër was een beetje overdonderd – en dat was nog zacht uitgedrukt – door hun aantal. Hun clan, die zeven (met hem erbij acht) leden telde, moest wel de grootste clan zijn op de Volturi na. Het liefst wilde hij het grote huis onmiddellijk uitrennen.

Edward had hem de voorbije nacht nog verteld over de drie begaafde vampieren in zijn clan, hun vegetarische levenstijl en de andere clan, de Denali, die in Canada woonde.

Harry had voor zichzelf besloten om het erop te wagen en uit te testen of hij genoeg wilskracht had om die menslievende manier van voeden vol te houden.

"Het is niet moeilijk. Je moet gewoon je instinct volgen."

Harry en de Cullens stonden tussen de bomen, vlakbij een weide met een rivier. Hij wist niet precies waar ze waren. Hij was immers gewoon meegerend met de clan.

Dezelfde clan die nu een eindje verder stond, waarschijnlijk om hem nog niet meer nerveuzer te maken dan hij al was, vermoedde de magier. Alleen Carlisle stond vlakbij hem, met slechts een paar meter tussen hen in.

Alhoewel het nog donker was in het woud en de zon haar eerste stralen nog op dit werelddeel moest werpe, maakte dat niet uit voor de vampiers. Met hun gevoelige zintuigen konden ze makkelijk de groep grizzly's niet alleen zien, maar ook horen en ruiken. De geur van de wilde dieren deed hem watertanden en de vlammen in zijn keel nog meer oplaaien.

Achter hem hoorde Harry de brede vampier ongeduldig grommen. Carlisle wierp de ongeduldige een boze blik toe en het geluid stopte.

Blijkbaar was hij niet de enige met dorst. Dus dacht hij aan wat de clanleider hem zojuist had verteld en liet zich meevoeren door de heerlijke geur die hem ondertussen zowat gek maakte.

Met een elegantie die de ex Griffoendor nog steeds verraste, sloop hij geluidloos door het hoge gras. Gelukkig lag de wind goed zodat hij ongestoord de groep grizzly's kon benaderen. Sommige exemplaren waren aan het vissen in de rivier, niet wetende dat zij straks de prooi zouden worden.

Harry richtte zij aandacht op het grootste dier van de groep, een reusachtig mannetje dat vanop een rots de omgeving in de gaten hield. Het prachtige en imposante dier was slechts vijf meter van hem verwijderd.

Hij dook in elkaar. Elke spier in zijn lichaam stond gespannen. Hij zag alleen nog maar het grote grizzly-mannetje, hoorde het hart dat bij elke slag van dat overheerlijke bloed rondpompte, rook de wilde geur die zijn neusgaten vulde.

Plots begon de wind te draaien. Het mannetje stak snuffelend zijn neus in de lucht. In een reflex, voor het dier de groep kon verwittigen, zette Harry zich af van de grond en sprong naar de beer. Het volgende moment verbrijzelden zijn ijzersterke kaken de luchtpijp van het dier. Het berenbloed stroomde uit de slagader en hij zoog het gulzig op.

Een paar seconden vergat hij zijn omgeving. Hij merkte niet hoe de Olympische clan zich op de andere grizzly's stortten en zich ook tegoed deden. Even dacht hij nergens anders meer aan dan het hemelse bloed waar hij zo de hele tijd naar had verlangd.

Toen er geen druppel rode vloeistof meer in het slappe lichaam zat, werden Harry's gedachten niet langer meer beheerst door het bloed en hij keek om zich heen.

De rest van de groep vampiers had ook enkele slachtoffers gemaakt, die nu her en der verspreid en leeggezogen op de grond lagen.

Plots joeg de wind een vreemde geur over de weide. Ze was verleidelijker dan alle geuren die hij tot nog toe had geroken met zijn nieuw ruikvermogen.

Slechts weinig vampieren in een dorstige bui zouden eraan kunnen weerstaan, laat staan een Nieuweling. Het was daarom ook dat de jongen nauwelijks besefte dat hij van de rots sprong en het bos in liep, geleid door de geur van zijn natuurlijke voedselbron.

Edward en Alice hadden – als gedachtelezer en helderziende van de familie - het gevaar direct in de gaten. Edward spoedde zich achter de magiër, de rest van zijn familie volgde, maar hij liet ze algauw achter zich.

In zijn vele uren vrije tijd had hij zich niet alleen beziggehouden met de wonderlijke kunst van het pianospelen, maar ook met onder andere lopen. En dat kwam nu goed van pas. Hij haalde met weinig moeite de Nieuweling in.

In het hoofd van de jonge vampier woedde er een hevig gevecht tussen zijn gezond verstand dat ervoor pleitte om de mensen met rust te laten en aan de verleiding te weerstaan en zijn instinct dat smeekte om volwaardig bloed, mensenbloed.

Helaas was de magiër zijn zelfbeheersing nog niet zo sterk, al had het hem wel verbaasd hoe ongewoon rationeel hij al was.

Edward besloot om dezelfde truc toe te passen die Carlisle eerder bij hemzelf had gedaan. Hij tackelde Harry. De jongen vloog tegen een rotsblok dat door de klap in stukken barstte.

De anderen arriveerden en Emmett, de enige die de ex-tovenaarsleerling aankon qua kracht, nam hem in een klemgreep.

Jasper bedaarde hem met zijn gave en weldra voelde ieder zich heel rustig.

Harry trilde een beetje, hij wist nauwelijks wat er was gebeurd. Zijn keel brandde nog steeds. Maar Carlisle spoorde hem aan om nog wat te jagen. Deze keer bleven Jasper, Emmett en Edward dicht in zijn buurt als emotionele, lichamelijke en geestelijke controle.

Wanneer de zon weer aan haar dagelijkse klim was begon en soms door de wolken piepte, voelde Harry het bloed in zijn maag klotsen. De vlammen in zijn keel waren een beetje getemperd, maar daar had Edward hem al voor gewaarschuwd. Met een vegetarische levenstijl zou de dorst nooit helemaal verdwijnen.

**Oké, dat was het dan voor dit hoofdstuk! Hoop dat jullie ervan genoten hebben. Maar verder nog een paar mededelingen:**

**1) Mijn grootste dank aan ****LaFlorine****voor haar review en goede raad om mijn story te verplaatsen naar Twilight.**

**2) Degenen die mijn profiel kortgeleden hebben bezocht (en je dat nog niet gedaan hebt: DOEN! Dit komt het verhaal alleen ten goede) zullen gemerkt hebben dat ik een nieuwe poll heb geplaatst. Ik ben namelijk van plan om misschien de rating te veranderen en het verhaal wat 'gewaagder' te maken, maar daarbij wil ik heel graag jullie mening. Moet het T blijven of willen jullie dat ik het verander naar M? (Als je niet weet wat precies wordt bedoeld met deze ratings raadpleeg dan even de site) Dus please: VOTE! **

**3) Broodje aap verhaal:  
****Titel: Alleen in het donker  
Jane en Melissa deelden samen een studentenflat op de campus van een Amerikaanse universiteit. Rond 9 uur 's avonds herinnerde Jane zich dat ze haar bibliotheekboek nog terug moest brengen. Ze vertelde haar huisgenote dat ze naar de bibliotheek ging en waarschijnlijk nog even de kroeg in zou duiken. Ze vroeg Melissa of ze meeging, maar die vertelde dat ze vroeg ging slapen. Ze vroeg Jane of die de lichten uit wilde doen als ze naar buiten ging. **

**Jane deed dit en ging op weg naar de bibliotheek. Onderweg kwam ze een vriendin tegen, met wie ze even bleef praten. Opeens realiseerde ze zich dat ze het boek was vergeten. Ze ging terug naar huis om het op te halen. Om haar huisgenote niet wakker te maken, zocht Jane in het donker naar het boek. Met het boek onder haar arm ging ze vervolgens opnieuw naar de bibliotheek, waarna ze met een paar vrienden de kroeg inging. **

**Toen Jane midden in de nacht terugging naar huis, stonden voor haar deur een ambulance en een politie-auto. Een agent nam haar mee naar haar studentenflat. Daar zag Jane twee dingen die ze haar hele leven niet meer zou vergeten: de matras van haar huisgenote zat onder het bloed, en iemand had met lipstick op de muur geschreven: **

**"Ben je niet blij dat je het licht niet hebt aangedaan?" **

**4)Nog vragen/feedback? REVIEW!**


	11. The Werewolf And Carlisles Story

**Chapter Eleven: The Werewolf And Carlisles Story**

Zijn kleren waren doordrenkt door het vele bloed en plakten aan Harry's marmeren huid. Hij betwijfelde het of er nog een plekje te vinden was waar geen warm en vers dierenbloed aan kleefde. En het zat niet alleen in zijn kleren, maar ook zijn haar was besmeurd met dat rode spul. Op een lijstje dat hij al min of in zijn hoofd had opgesteld had hij nu ook _tafelmanieren aanleren geschreven_.

Hij schudde zijn hoofd heen en weer. De spetters vlogen alle kanten op. Rosalie gromde en sprong achteruit om de druppels te ontwijken. "Hé! Kijk eens uit!" klaagde ze.

De jongen rolde met zijn ogen. Van alle Cullens mocht hij de blondine het minst. Ze leek hem het type dat vooral aan haar eigen hachje dacht (en dat van haar chosen) en alles zou doen om haar doel te bereiken. Een echte Zwadderaar. De afdeling waar hij per definitie een hekel aan had.

Opeens hield de groep halt. De magier keek om zich heen en voelde zijn nervositeit weer toenemen. _Waarom stoppen ze nu?_

Carlisle keek naar zijn oudste zoon. _Zou het veilig zijn om hem daar nu al mee te confronteren?_ Edward knikte. "Hij heeft onze geur al opgepikt. Binnen enkele minuten is hij hier. Misschien kun je het hem in de tussentijd uitleggen."

Nu was de dokter zijn beurt om te knikken en hij wendde zich tot de Nieuweling. "Harry?"

"Ja?"

"Er zijn nog een paar dingen die je moet weten. Het is niet de eerste keer dat mijn familie en ik in dit gebied zijn. Zeventig jaren geleden, lang voor dat de Europeanen hier toekwamen, waren we hier ook al eens. We hebben toentertijd een Verdrag met de plaatselijke indianenstam, de Quileutes, gesloten. Zij zouden zwijgen over onze identiteit en we mochten hier wonen als wij van hun grond, wat nu het reservaat is, zouden wegblijven en de mensen in dit gebied met rust zouden laten. Het is heel belangrijk dat je dat Verdrag niet schendt."

Harry keek een beetje verward. "Ik begrijp het niet. Waarom precies?"

"Kijk. De Quileutes zijn onze natuurlijke vijanden. En ze-"

"Weerwolven?" De ex-leerling herinnerde zich zijn lessen Verweer tegen Zwarte Kunsten over vampiers en weerwolven nog goed.

"Ja." Edward nam het over van zijn vader en ging verder: "Maar niet de soort die jij bedoelt. Alhoewel ze zich naar de 'Kinderen Van De Maan' noemen en zijn net als hun ons kunnen doden, zou 'Gedaanteveranderaars' een betere definitie zijn. Hun eigenschap om in gigantische wolven te veranderen wordt van genetisch van generatie op generatie doorgegeven. Ze hebben ook een hogere lichaamstemperatuur dan normale mensen en ze ruiken ook 'anders'."

"Wat bedoel je met 'anders'?" De vreemde toon bij dat woord was hem niet ontgaan.

"Zul je zo wel merken. Ik hoor hem al." Dat was het blondje. En ze had gelijk. Acht hoofden draaiden zich in de richting van het geluid van rennende voetstappen.

Uit de struiken kwam enkele tellen later een bruine wolf tevoorschijn. Hij was inderdaad gigantisch en ontblootte bij het zien van de Cullens zijn scherpe, witte tanden. Een diep gegrom steeg op vanuit zijn keel.

En toen rook Harry zijn geur. De stank van natte hond verspreidde zich door de lucht en deed hem bijna kokhalzen. Nooit in zijn leven of toch tenminste dat hij het zich kon herinneren, had hij zoiets smerigs geroken. Hij deinsde achteruit, grommend, zijn gezicht vertrokken van walging en Emmett en Jasper waren meteen op hun hoede om zijn verdere reactie af te wachten.

De wolf gromde nog harder toen hij onder het bloed zittende vampier in het oog kreeg. Edward kwam tussenbeide en richtte zich tot het 'dier'. "Hij is nog jong, maar we beloven dat we hem in toom zullen houden en het Verdrag niet zullen laten schenden."

De weerwolf kalmeerde, maar bleef Harry nog steeds in de gaten houden. Alsof hij verwachtte dat hij ieder moment kon aanvallen. Maar de jongen was niet gek, en met de uitleg van Carlisle en Edward in zijn achterhoofd probeerde hij zichzelf te vermanen en de gedaanteveranderaar geen reden te geven om hem aan stukken te scheuren. Het lukte de rest blijkbaar wel om zich onder controle te houden met die afgrijselijke stank in de lucht.

Na enkele pogingen was hij gekalmeerd en besloot dat het beter was om in de buurt van de wolf zijn adem in te houden. Prettig was het niet, vanwege zijn dan afwezige reukvermogen, waardoor zijn nervositeit even weer de kop op stak, maar het was in elk geval aangenamer dan die weerwolvenstank.

Uiteindelijk gingen ze terug op weg door het woud en algauw arriveerden ze weer bij het grote witte huis. De magiër bekeek zijn spiegelbeeld in de grote glazen schuifdeur van de woonkamer. De weerwolf had alle recht gehad om hem bedreigend te vinden. Hij zag er nog erger uit dan hij had gedacht en vroeg zich af of dat bloed ooit nog uit die kleren, die eruit zagen of iemand – net als de rest van zijn lichaam – ze in een soort van rode verf had gedoopt, zou geraken.

Hij wreef over de laag opgedroogde vloeistof in een poging het eraf te krijgen, wat niet echt lukte. De dokter wenkte hem. Harry volgde hem en probeerde niet te veel de vloer te besmeuren. Ze liepen een trap op die uitgaf op een gang.

Harry stopte. Hij keek vol verbazing naar het voorwerp dat tegen de muur hing. Het was een groot houten kruis en moest al eeuwen oud zijn. Hij vroeg zich af wat het in een huis vol vampieren deed, al was het eerder het bijgeloof waarmee hij bij de Dreuzels was opgegroeid dat de verbazing veroorzaakte. Carlisle glimlachte en legde het uit toen Harry hem vragend aankeek: "Het is nog van mijn vader geweest."

"Uw vader?" Harry begreep het even niet, maar realiseerde zich daarna dat de oude vampier over zijn mensenleven bezig was. Nieuwsgierigheid maakte zich van hem meester om meer over de spoedarts en zijn clan te weten te komen.

Carlisle knikte en liep toen weer door de gang. De ex-Griffoendor besefte dat het nog niet voor vandaag zou zijn. Hij volgde hem en de clanleider wees de verschillende 'slaapkamers' aan en zijn werkkamer. Tenslotte stopten ze voor een deur.

Carlisle gaf hem een teken dat hij naar binnen mocht gaan. Zijn eigen kamer. Harry duwde voorzichtig de klink naar beneden.

Het zag eruit als een doodgewone logeerkamer, Geschilderd –net als de rest van het huis – in lichte kleuren. De ramen reikten van de vloer tot het plafond en boden zo een prachtig uitzicht op de bergen. Op zijn bed lag een doos en zijn geliefde Vuurflits. Harry liep er naar toe, nam zijn bezemsteel in zijn hand en een vertrouwd gevoel ging door hem heen. Wat zou hij nu graag erop willen klimmen en buiten gaan vliegen.

Maar er waren zaken die meer voorrang vroegen, besefte hij toen hij de verleidelijke geur van het bloed dat in zijn kleren en zijn haar zat, rook. Hij keek de kamer rond en hoopte half en half dat er een privé-badkamer was. Carlisle, die in de deuropening was blijven staan, leek wel even zijn gedachten te raden en wees hem de badkamer aan. Van daaruit kon je een grote inloopkast betreden (die ook bereikbaar was vanuit de kamer).

Harry was meer dan verbaasd toen hij talloze kleren zag, om maar te zwijgen van de peperdure merken.

"Dit alles hebben jullie toch niet alleen voor mij gedaan, hé?" Mompelde hij ongemakkelijk. Na vijf jaar was hij nog steeds niet gewoon om geschenken te krijgen, een gevolg van de vele jaren verwaarlozing van de Duffelingen.

"Het was een kleine aanpassing. En beschouw het als een cadeau voor je zestiende verjaardag."

Er viel even stilte terwijl Harry het verwerkte. _Voor altijd zestien._

Opeens, en hij besefte niet echt waarom, begon Carlisle te vertellen: "Ik was de zoon van een Anglicaanse priester en werd geboren in de jaren 1640 in Londen, gedurende een periode van veel religieuze opschudding. Mijn vader en andere priesters jaagden op heksen, weerwolven en vampiers en beschuldigden ook vaak onschuldige mensen ervan dit te zijn.

Toen mijn vader ouder werd, nam ik zijn werk over. Op een nacht werd ik aangevallen door een vampier, die me voor dood op straat achterliet. Hoewel ik zwaargewond was, besloot ik niet meer terug naar huis te gaan, omdat ik wist dat de maatschappij me nooit zou accepteren en mijn vader me hoogstwaarschijnlijk zou doden.

Ik verborg zich drie dagen onder een berg rottende aardappelen en onderging de pijnlijke transformatie tot vampier helemaal in mijn eentje.

Ik vond het vreselijk wat ik was geworden en probeerde ontelbare keren zelfmoord te plegen, wat telkens mislukte door zijn kracht. Ook zwom ik naar Frankrijk in de hoop te verdrinken. Ik was bang dat hij zijn dorst naar bloed op een dag niet meer zou kunnen beheersen, en dat ik dan onschuldige mensen zou doden. Dit wilde ik niet, dus ik vastte.

Ik werd hierdoor echter steeds zwakker: op een nacht kon ik mezelf niet meer bedwingen, er kwam een groep herten langs zijn schuilplaats en zonder na te denken viel ik aan. Zo ontdekte ik dat er een alternatief was en dat ik me niet hoefde te voeden met mensenbloed. Daarna besloot ik mezelf te leren zijn dorst naar mensenbloed te beheersen en een dokter te worden.

Ik leefde korte tijd bij de Volturi, een vampierengroep in Italië, die me wou overtuigen om weer mensenbloed te drinken. Uiteindelijk vertrok ik naar Amerika, waar ik aan het werk ging als dokter.

Omdat ik tot dan toe de enige vampier was die principieel weigerde mensenbloed te drinken, voelde ik me erg eenzaam."

Harry had tijdens het verhaal geen woord gezegd en de vampier laten praten. Nu was het enige wat hij kon uitbrengen: "Wauw."

Carlisle grinnikte zachtjes.

"En de rest?"

De dokter keek hem begripvol aan. "Je hebt hier nog een lange tijd te gaan, Harry. Je zult het nog wel eens horen."

En met die woorden liep Carlisle naar de deur. "Oh, wil je die kleren aan Esmé geven zodat ze hen kan wassen?"

Harry keek er bedenkelijk naar en fronste zijn wenkbrauwen.

"Krijg je dat er dan ooit nog uit?"

"Bleekwater kan wonderen doen, jongen." En met die woorden was hij de kamer uit.

**Voor ik het vergeet: broodjeaapverhaal.**

**Titel: De vakkundige zakkenroller **  
**Een jong stel is op bezoek bij een bevriend koppel in een grote stad. Het stel gaat een middagje winkelen. Ze krijgen de waarschuwing mee om hun portemonnee niet in handtas of kontzak te stoppen omdat het zakkenrollersgilde nogal actief is.**

**De man wil niet erg geloven dat iemand ongemerkt zijn portemonnee zou kunnen rollen, maar hij laat zich toch overtuigen en stopt zijn geld ergens anders. Om toch te protesteren, stopt hij een oude portemonnee in zijn kontzak met daarin een briefje: "Lekker mis".**

**Als de man aan het einde van de middag terugkomt bij zijn vrienden, trekt hij zijn beurs uit zijn achterzak om aan te tonen dat het allemaal wel meevalt. Wie schetst zijn verbijstering als blijkt dat er op het briefje iets is bijgeschreven: "Verdorie. Dat is balen".**

* * *

**R&R? (staat voor Review & Revieuw. Als jullie reageren op mijn verhaal, reageer ik ook de van jullie! Heb ik van het Dreuzelsforum.)**

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	12. Many Things Happened

**Hey, heb sinds kort ook een account (onder dezelfde naam) op Het Forum van . Een leuk en gigantisch Nederlandstalig forum omtrent HP met een rijke verzameling aan topics over uiteenlopende onderwerpen om over te discussiëren, fanfiction en fanart. Zeker het bezoeken waard!**

**Mede door dat, het feit dat mijn internetverbinding het een tijdje liet afweten, de aanvang van mijn vakantiewerk en ook de examens – die twee weken hebben geduurd - heeft het langer dan normaal geduurd om dit hoofdstuk te schrijven.**

**Broodjeaapverhaal: **

**Titel: Einsteins Invalbeurt**

**Einstein was in de jaren 40 een graag geziene gast in het sprekerscircuit. Einstein zelf zat liever in zijn laboratorium. Op een avond liet hij aan zijn chauffeur weten dat hij eigenlijk helemaal geen zin had om weer een zaal met mensen toe te spreken.  
De chauffeur, die qua uiterlijk wel een beetje op Einstein leek, kwam met een idee. "Ik heb die lezing nu al zo vaak gehoord, ik weet zeker dat ik hem ook zou kunnen geven."  
Einstein kon er wel om lachen: "Oké, waarom ook niet." De kans dat mensen het bedrog door zouden krijgen was klein. Slechts weinig mensen wisten in die tijd hoe Einstein er uitzag.  
Vlak voor de twee op de plek van bestemming aankwamen, wisselden ze van rol. Einstein kreeg de pet en het jasje van de chauffeur, en de chauffeur nestelde zich op de achterbank.  
De lezing van de chauffeur verliep wonderwel goed. Zelfs een aantal vragen die na afloop gesteld werden wist de chauffeur vakkundig te beantwoorden. Alles ging goed, tot er een erg ingewikkelde vraag kwam over antimaterie.  
De chauffeur keek de vragensteller aan en verklaarde: "Meneer, die vraag is zo simpel, dat zelfs mijn chauffeur die achterin de zaal zit hem kan beantwoorden. **

**Happy Greets: Florreke**

* * *

**Chapter 12: Many Things Happened **

Harry ontdeed zich van de met bloed doordrenkte kleren zonder ze te verscheuren, knoopte een handdoek rond zijn middel voor het geval iemand het in zijn hoofd zou halen om onverwacht de kamer binnen te lopen en legde de kleren bij de deur. Daarna liet hij het bad vollopen met heet water en goot er een scheutje heerlijk ruikend parfum bij.

Vijf minuten later was het water rood gekleurd van het bloed dat hij uit zijn haar had gewassen en van zijn vel had geschrobd.

Hij liet zich kopje onder glijden en genoot van de stilte die er onder water heerste. Hij kon moeiteloos zijn ogen openhouden en onder water blijven zonder te ademen of zelfs te bewegen.

Ontspannender dan hij zich al de hele dag had gevoeld, bleef hij zolang liggen dat hij zeker wist dat bij een mens de huid al gerimpeld zou zijn. Zijn ijskoude huid koelde het water af en hij voelde de temperatuur zachtjes dalen.

Toen hij uiteindelijk weer boven kwam – het water was lauw geworden – liet hij het rode badwater weglopen, droogde zich af en liep zijn kleerkast in. De hoeveelheid kledij van verscheidene dure merken die aan de kleerhangers hing, deed hem een beetje duizelen.

Terwijl hij de etiketten las en tevergeefs een paar 'normale' kledingstukken in het doolhof zocht, realiseerde hij dat de clan over een reusachtig fortuin moest beschikken als ze al zoveel kleren en schoenen voor hem alleen konden veroorloven.

Na wat naar zijn mening een paar uur leek, had hij een jeansbroek en een T-shirt van een of andere Ierse muziekgroep aangetrokken. Voorzichtig liet hij zich op het bed neerploffen en kieperde alles uit de doos.

Zijn toverstok, het bibliotheekboek over vampieren, zijn netjes opgerolde slaapzak, de uitgescheurde bladzijde van Noord-Amerika uit Dirks atlas. Dat laatste; een herinnering aan een wereld die nu niet meer de zijne was.

Hij legde de spullen aan het voeteinde en nam toen zijn Vuurflits. De bezem trilde even bij de aanraking. Harry voelde weer het hevige verlangen. In een impuls stond hij op, liep naar het raam en schoof het open. De koele lucht streelde zijn nog zwarte natte haren, maar dat deerde hem niet.

In een beweging sprong hij op zijn bezem en vloog het huis uit. Het gaf een kick en de tovenaar voelde de adrenaline door zijn lichaam gieren. Hij maakte enkele duikvluchten, salto's en slalomde tussen de dichte bomen door.

Even voelde hij zich weer dat jochie van elf en zijn eerste vlucht op een bezem. Het voelde zo vertrouwd.

* * *

Jasper zat in Isabel Allendes boek _Inés, vrouw van mijn hart _te lezen en was juist op het punt gekomen dat Inés en Pedro besloten om Chili te veroveren gekomen, toen de adrenaline plotseling door zijn lichaam stroomde. Verbaasd keek hij de kamer rond , op zoek naar de oorzaak van die plotse gevoelsverandering en een poging ondernemend zichzelf te kalmeren.

Emmett en Rosalie waren naar hun huisje in het woud en bevonden zich dus buiten het bereik van zijn gave, evenals Carlisle die terug naar het ziekenhuis was. Esmé zat wat te tekenen en Edward te spelen op zijn piano (Jasper vermoedde dat hij er ooit eens mee zou trouwen) maar dat leken hem geen opwindende activiteiten.

Alice zat bij hem in de zetel, haar nagels lakkend, en had opgemerkt dat hij niet meer aan het lezen was. "Wat scheelt er, Jazz?" fluisterde ze zachtjes.

De honingblonde vampier legde het boek over de Spaanse veroveringen in Zuid-Amerika naast hem en liep voorzichtig naar het raam. Buiten zag hij de oorzaak van die adrenalinekick.

De Nieuweling haalden knettergekke fratsen uit op de bezem, die hij samen met Alice uit het kraakpand had gehaald. De aanblik van zo'n zwaartekracht – en hoogtetrotsering bezorgde hem weer die bevende angst van een paar nachten geleden.

_Zou het ooit stoppen? Zou hij er ooit van kunnen genezen? Zou hij ooit in staat zijn om zijn angst te overwinnen?_ Al zijn hele leven (zowel mensen als vampier) werd hij geplaagd met hoogtevrees. Vliegtuigen, steile afgronden, flatgebouwen waren een regelrechte nachtmerrie voor de voormalige burgeroorlogsoldaat. Hij was zelfs nog nooit op het dak of in de torenhoge bomen van het woud geklommen. Hopelijk zou Emmett nooit op het idee komen om hem daarvoor uit te dagen.

Alice sloeg haar echtgenoot gade en zag hoe zijn hoogtevrees weer bezit van hem nam. Ze nam zijn hand en kneep er bemoedigend in. Ze wist hoe moeilijk het voor hem was en probeerde hem er zoveel mogelijk in te helpen aangezien Jasper er van in het begin dat hij haar zijn angst had toevertrouwd erop gestaan had dat niemand anders er weet van zou krijgen.

Jasper sloeg zijn armen om haar en legde zijn voorhoofd op haar borstkas. Ze gaf hem een kusje en fluisterde, alleen hoorbaar voor Jazz, troostende woordjes in zijn oor zoals tegen een kind dat net een nachtmerrie had gehad. Ze grimaste bij die gedachte. Een geluk dat Edward sinds een paar dagen op de hoogte was van Jaspers hoogtevrees bedacht ze.

Opeens stond hij in de deuropening, doorkruiste de woonkamer in enkele passen en trok de achterdeur open. "Harry?" mompelde de bronsharige vampier. "Ja?" gilde de Nieuweling vrolijk middenin een ingewikkelde looping die Jasper zowat duizelig maakte.

"Ik denk dat Carlisle niet graag zal horen dat Dr. Dover enkele mensen op bezoek heeft gehad die iets bazelen over een-op-een-bezemsteel-vliegende-jongen."

"Dr. Dover?"

"De psychiater in het ziekenhuis."

Harry snapte de hint eindelijk en steeg af van zijn Vuurflits.

* * *

Een uur later, terwijl de begintonen van _La forza del destino_ (= De kracht van het noodlot) uit de veranda de woonkamer in rolden, zat de Nieuweling uitgestrekt in de zetel voor televisie te kijken naar een documentaire over poema's op National Geographic Channel.

"Je kennis over jaagtechnieken aan het bijschaven?" Een spottende stem, ongetwijfeld met als doel om hem uit te dagen voor een gevecht.

"Van wie is dat eigenlijk, Edward?" schreeuwde hij naar de aangrenzende kamer, Emmetts commentaar negerend.

"Verdi."

Op het plasmascherm schoot een poema over de savanne en stortte zich met een elegante sprong op de antilope. De camera zoomde in en liet zien hoe het beestje aan stukken werd gescheurd. Harry voelde hoe de vlammen in zijn keel weer oplaaiden.

Opeens kwam Alice binnengelopen, gevolgd door Jasper. Haar gezicht stond bezorgd en haar gedachten deden de muziek stoppen.

Ze graaide de afstandbediening uit zijn handen en nog voor hij kon protesteren, verzette ze de televisie naar CNN. Een reporter verscheen in beeld.

_Sinds de verdwijning van de Britse Harry Potter twee weken geleden werd wereldwijd met man en macht naar de 15-jarige jongen gezocht. Vandaag, uitgerekend op zijn zestiende verjaardag, heeft zijn familie een bedrag van 10 000 dollar vrijgegeven voor degene die de politie een belangrijke tip kan verschaffen die naar de jongen kan leiden. Sinds dat nieuws wordt de FBI al belaagd met honderden tips. Het is afwachten of die tips ook daadwerkelijk iets opleveren._

"Wat heb je gezien?" fluisterde Harry tegen Alice. Hij besefte dat dit nieuws niet alles was.

"Ze zijn je op het spoor door een tip. Morgen komen er twee Schouwers naar het ziekenhuis om je te identificeren. Maar ze zullen geen lichaam vinden, alleen een lege schuif." Haar stem stierf weg en iedereen besefte dat ze in de problemen zaten. De jonge vampier voelde zich schuldig. Carlisle had hem geholpen, dankzij die dokter leefde hij tenminste nog.

Hij voelde zijn toverstok in zijn broekzak prikken tegen zijn been en wist dat nog niet alles verloren was. Hij had zijn magie nog. Ahoewel hij amper zestien was, had het vampiergif het Merk en zijn banden met Voldemort uitgewist. Hij kon dus toveren zonder dat iemand erachter kwam.

"Ik heb een idee." fluisterde hij tegen de rest terwijl zijn hersenenen op topsnelheid werkten.


	13. Another Me

**Ik had voorzien dat ik pas kon updaten vanaf eind augustus maar nu heb ik onverwacht toch internet! Ik wil ook zeker sophieeV bedanken voor haar talrijke lieve reviews! Geniet ervan. Reacties zijn altijd welkom!**

**HP-mop:  
Titel: Rood Licht  
****Meneer Wemel rijd met z' n auto door de dreuzel wereld. Dan komt hij bij een stoplicht dat op rood staat. "Maar dat is interresant zeg! Dat ding geeft rood licht!" zegt meneer Wemel. Dan springt het stoplicht op oranje, dat vind Meneer Wemel al helemaal interresant dat hij van kleur kan veranderen. Daarna springt het stoplicht op groen. Ook dit vind meneer Wemel interresant. Daarna springt hij weer op rood. "Deze ken ik al, nu rijdt ik maar door.." zegt meneer Wemel dan.**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Another Me**

De nacht had zich neergevleid. Donkere onweerswolken die zich gedurende de avond hadden opgepakt boven het stadje Forks, losten nu hun lading en in een mum van tijd liep er geen levende ziel nog op straat. Geen van de weinige inwoners zag hoe een gigantische jeep over de weg raasde.

Weinig ruzies beheersten de stemming te huize Cullen, maar aan deze zou nog lang gedacht worden. Mede door het gestampvoet, het slaan met de deuren, en het vernielen van voorwerpen. Ze wilden immers geen van allen nog weken een lijkengeur in hun geliede auto.

Nadat de definitieve beslissing was gevallen en de vier jongens met Emmett's jeep zich richting kerkhof begaven, was de rust gedeeltelijk teruggekeerd.

Een klein domein tussen de bomen - zoals alles in Forks. Een hoge muur omheinde het kerkhof, maar het was kinderspel voor vier vampieren om erover te springen.

Het water goot nog steeds met bakken uit de hemel, druppelde op hun kleren en bleke huid en deed hun haar aan hun gezicht plakken. Ze hadden evengoed kunnen gaan zwemmen.

"En nu?"

Jasper keek Edward, Harry en een mokkende Emmett vragend aan. Harry herhaalde wat hij in het grote witte huis al eerder had gezegd (en tevens voor grote commotie had gezorgd):

"We moeten een lijk zoeken. Liefst zo vers mogelijk."

"Die liggen hier natuurlijk voor het rapen, hoor." Harry wist dat Emmett nog steeds het bloed vanonder zijn nagels probeerde te halen in de hoop een gevechtje uit te lokken. Edward en Alice hadden hem al ervoor gewaarschuwd. Het beste wat hij kon doen was gewoon negeren.

"Gewoon naar de sterfdatum kijken."

Ze begonnen aan hun zoektocht en verspreidden zich over de begraafplaats.

_Mary Collins: 6 mei 1954 - 28 augustus 1999. Florentin Newton: 14 december 1982 - 11 september 2001. __Laura Weber: 3 mei 1962 - 9 maart 2003. _

Emmett liep de grafzerken één voor één vorbij. Allemaal mensen die ondertussen niet meer dan een hoopje botten waren herleid. Hij keek om zich heen. Hij had het onaangename gevoel dat iets of iemand hem in het oog hield. Maar afgezien van zijn drie broers rook, hoorde of zag hij niets.

Plots klonk er links van hem een aanstaanjagend gesis.

"Aaah!"

De bodybuildervampier schrok zich een hoedje en kon niet beletten dat er een schreeuw aan zijn lippen ontsnapte. Even had hij zich in een horrorfilm gewaand, waarin de zombies uit hun graven kwamen kruipen.

"Hahaha!"

Vol verbazing zag hij hoe Harry zich aan een graf staande hield om niet over de grond de te rollen van het lachen. "Hahaha... hihi... dat was... haha... "

"... Helemaal niet grappig!" beet Emmett hem boos toe.

"Wat is er gebeurd?" hoorde hij enkele rijen verder Jazz aan Eddie vragen. "Hij dacht dat Harry een zombie was." Het volgende moment schoten ze ook in de lach en Emmett had het gevoel dat zijn reputatie helemaal naar de maan was.

"Als vampiers, tovenaars en weerwolven bestaan, waarom dan zombies ook niet?" verdedigde hij zich luidkeels. Het haalde niets uit. De drie vampiers vervolgden gniffelend hun zoektocht.

Vijf minuten, zeven hysterische lachbuien en enkele liters water later vonden ze eindelijk een geschikt graf. De verse bloemen en versieringen getuigden van een kortgeleden verlies. Volgens de sterftedatum was hij nog maar een anderhalve week dood.

"En hoe halen we hem naar boven?" mompelde Edward, de anderen niet in de ogen kijkend, uit schrik weer in het lachen uit te barsten.

Daarop haalde Harry zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak en de andere vampieren zetten instinctief en stap achteruit.

"Accio kist."

Een scheurend geluid vulde het kerkhof. De aarde rond het graf begon naar omhoog te komen en het grafzerk brak in twee. Een houten doodskist lag tussen de omgewoelde aarde en de de stukken van wat zonet nog een grafzerk was geweest.

Harry liep op de kist af terwijl de rest nog sterk onder de indruk was van dit eenvoudig staaltje toverkunst. Met zijn nieuwelingenkracht verpulverde hij de sloten en schoof het deksel eraf. Na een kleine inspectie bleek dat het lijk zich nog niet in de ontbindingstaat bevond en zich dus uitstekend leende voor Harry's ideetje.

Edward bracht het lijk naar de jeep. Daarna vulden ze de kist op met stenen en herstelde Harry de schade.

Carlisle was al een tijdje thuis toen hij de grote jeep de oprit hoorde oprijden. Hopend dat alles goed was gegaan haastte hij zich naar de garage en nam het lijk uit de kofferbak.

Gevolgd door Edward en Harry legde hij de dode op op de tafel in zijn operatiekamer. Esmé had er Harry's dossier, dat hij vandaag uit het ziekenhuis had gesmokkeld, al klaargelegd.

De man was nog jong geweest toen hij stierf, besefte Carlisle toen hij hem beter bekeek. Zijn goed ontwikkelde spieren verraadden een getraind lichaam. Het was hem niet helemaal duidelijk wat de Nieuweling van plan was, al betrof het wel vergevorderde magie snapte hij, naar wat hij van de vrouwelijke helft van de clan had doorgekregen.

Harry wachtte in de deuropening, moed verzamelend om de kamer te betreden. Als die geuren in het bos, die zijn keel in brand hadden gezet, al zo heerlijk roken, hoe zou een dode mens, zo binnen handbereik, dan niet zijn?

Edward probeerde de Jongeling gerust te stellen. "Het is minder erg dan in het bos, Harry. Vertrouw me. Ik weet zeker dat je sterk genoeg zult zijn om hieraan te weerstaan." Edwards woorden leken hem inderdaad over de streep te trekken en aarzelend betrad Harry het vertrek. Angstvallig hield hij zijn adem, tot hij drie, vier passen had gedaan, en zoog toen, heel voorzichtig, een klein beetje lucht naar binnen.

De gedachtelezer had gelijk gehad, besefte hij. De aantrekkelijke mensengeur was aanzienlijk flauwer dan die in het woud. Een lichte dorst bekroop hem, maar het viel nog redelijk te negeren. Enigszins opgelucht door deze onthulling, kwam hij bij de operatietafel staan.

Carlisle keek zijn jongste zoon aan. De rust en opluchting die hij ineens leek uit te stralen stond in schril contrast met het gedrag dat hij gewend was van Nieuwelingen. Maar Edward had het hem al gezegd en de dokter moest hem wel gelijk geven: Harry beschikte over een ongewone rationaliteit. Net alsof hij de Nieuwelingenfase voor een deel had overgeslagen. Het was vreemd en Carlisle kon er niet direct een verklaring voor geven. Misschien lag het aan het feit dat hij een magiër was?

Edward volgde die interessante redenering en trok tegelijk de oudere vampier die hij als zijn vader beschouwde mee toen hij instinctief een stap achteruit zette terwijl de Jongeling voor de tweede keer die nacht zijn toverstok uit zijn broekzak haalde.

Een paar spreuken mompelend - Carlisle herkende ze onmiddellijk als Oud-Latijnse verbuigingen - bewoog Harry zijn toverstok over het dode lichaam. Het resultaat verbijsterde de twee vampieren (Edward al voor de tweede keer), want nadat Harry klaar was, had hij zichzelf een tweelingbroer gecreeërd. Van vlees en bloed en dood weliswaar.

Carlisle vergeleek automatisch het resultaat in gedachten met de magiër van enkele dagen geleden, en de gelijkenis was sprekend. De Nieuweling bracht nog een bliksemvormig litteken en de woorden _Ik mag niet liegen. _op het rechterhand aan.

Jaspers nieuwsgierigheid was gewekt door de verbazende gevoelens en hij kwam de kamer binnengelopen, waarna hij perplex bleef staan. Zijn echtgenote had het natuurlijk al zien aankomen en glimlachend complimenteerde ze hem met dat sterk staaltje toverkunst.

Harry knikte alleen maar en een flauwe grijns speelde om zijn lippen.

De handelingen hadden veel van zijn krachten gevergd, wat het moeilijker maakte om de mensengeur te verdragen. Hij voelde zich op een of andere manier ook vermoeider.

Edward begreep hem en besloot hem mee te nemen op jacht voor het de tovenaar teveel zou worden.

"Geen probleem." reageerde Carlisle, "Ik denk dat hij het volgende deel niet aan zal kunnen."

Harry keek de clanleider vragend aan, maar zweeg om de aantrekkelijke geur niet te hoeven ruiken.

"Ik zal bepaalde botten moeten breken en hier en daar verwondingen moeten aanbrengen, zodat het overeenkomt met je dossier. Hij moet er immers uitzien alsof hij een auto-ongeluk heeft gehad." legde Carlisle uit. Even probeerde de jongen zich daar een voorstelling van te maken, maar hield daar snel mee op toen het beeld van donkerrood bloed de vlammen in zijn keel nog meer deed oplaaien en hij liet zich door Edward meetronen naar buiten.

* * *

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	14. Grindylows

**Chapter 14: Grindylows**

Harry en Edward zaten in de top van een boom. Er was alweer een dag voorbijgegaan en de maan had, verscholen achter de wolken, terug haar plek aan de hemel opgeëist.

Het opzet was uitstekend geslaagd. De twee Schouwers waren erin gelopen, en het nieuwtje had zich als een lopende vuurtje in het land verspreid. Zelfs het Dreuzelnieuws had, amper drie uur na het bezoek van de Schouwers in het plaatselijk ziekenhuis van Forks, al een korte nieuwsflash uitgezonden. Morgen zou de hele wereld op de hoogte zijn van het nieuws dat de beroemde Harry Potter was gestorven.

Harry kon zijn geluk niet meer op. De beslissing om hem te transformeren was het beste wat hem ooit kon overkomen. Het had ervoor gezorgd dat hij nu onbezorgd en vrij een eigen leven kon leiden.

En wat voor een leven. Hij had eindeloos veel tijd, kon doen wat hij maar wilde, zolang hij maar niet contact met mensen kwam. Er was niemand die op hem wachtte. Iedereen die hij had gekend dacht nu dat hij dood was. Die gedachte bezorgde hem een tevreden gevoel.

"Je mist ze niet?" Edward klonk verwonderd. Hij wist de reden niet.

Harry schudde zijn hoofd. "Mijn hele leven," legde de jonge tovenaar uit, "Heb ik zelden iets zelf kunnen beslissen. Alles werd me opgelegd of van me verwacht. Mijn oom en tante verwaarloosden me en behandelden me meer als een slaaf dan hun neefje. Toen ik elf was, moest ik naar een tovenaarsschool. Maar niemand vroeg me of ik dat wel wilde. Ik belandde dus zonder voorbereiding in die verborgen wereld. Velen wilden mijn vriend worden, vanwege mijn beroemdheid die louter voortvloeide uit het feit dat ik als baby de Doodsvloek overleefde. Het liefst van al wilde ik een gewone jongen wilde zijn."

Hij pauzeerde even en dacht na over wat hij ging zeggen. Zocht naar de juiste woorden om het duidelijk uit te leggen. Opeens besefte hij dat hij zijn hart wilde luchten, alle gevoelens van frustatie en woede over zijn rusteloze leven wilde hij kwijt. Gelukkig, Edward was een luisterend oor.

"Ik was ook gedoemd om bij alles betrokken te geraken. Op mijn elfde stond ik weer oog in oog met Voldemort en redde de Steen der Wijzen …"

"Bestaat die dan?" onderbrak de gedachtelezer hem. Hij had altijd gedacht dat het een legende was maar blijkbaar waren veel dingen toch geen verzinsel.

"Bestond." corrigeerde Harry, "Hij is daarna vernietigd. Maar goed, op mijn twaalfde ontmoette ik hem opnieuw, al was het toen een schim van zijn zestienjarige persoon, en versloeg ik een Basiliek, zo'n slang die je kan doden met zien blik. Een jaar later redde ik mijn peetvader en mezelf van duizend Dementors, wezens die al het geluk uit je wegzuigen en op het laatste ook je ziel," legde hij snel uit toen hij Edwards niet-begrijpende gezicht zag," en op mijn veertiende moest ik meedoen aan het Toverschool Toernooi. Drie levensgevaarlijke opdrachten voor eeuwige roem en een hele zak Galjoenen. Een reportster strooide toen ook verscheidene leugens over mij rond." Harry schudde meewarrig zijn hoofd. "Dat jaar was echt krankjorum. In de zomer voor mijn vijfde jaar werden ik en mijn neef aangevallen door twee Dementors en ik moest verschijnen voor de Wegenwikschaar. Tijdens het daaropvolgende schooljaar kreeg ik het aan de stok met een lerares en die maakte het me echt tot een hel. Herinner je die woorden _Ik mag niet liegen_ nog?" vroeg Harry.

Edward knikte. Hij had het zich al vaag afgevraagd waarom de jongen gisteren die woorden in de rechterhand van het lijk had gekrast.

"Ze liet me die met mijn eigen bloed schrijven als strafwerk. Talloze keren en het deed het zoveel pijn. Niet zo erg als die transformatie, maar toch… " De rillingen liepen over Edwards rug en hij vroeg zich af hoe hij zou reageren als hij al die dingen zou meegemaakt hebben.

Harry vertelde verder: "Dat jaar lokte Voldemort me naar het Ministerie en stierf Sirius, mijn peetvader. Dat was een shock voor me. Ik was nog nooit iemand die me zo dierbaar was verloren. Ik zag hem als mijn enige familie, iemand die alles voor me betekende. Het voelde ik alles kwijt was. En alsof het allemaal nog niet genoeg was beweerde een profetie dat ik de Uitverkorene was. Het was mijn lot om tegen Voldemort te vechten en hem te verslaan, of te verliezen en zelf te sterven, een tijd later besliste ik om weg te lopen. Ik haalde al mijn geld uit mijn kluis en vloog de Atlantische oceaan over …"

"_Je vloog de Atlantische oceaan over?_" Edward keek hem verbijsterd aan. De gedachte die in Harry's hoofd had gespeeld terwijl hij die woorden uitsprak - op niks anders dan een bezemsteel een woeste oceaan oversteken - joeg hem schrik aan, maar Harry haalde alleen zijn schouders op. "Vliegen is mijn tweede natuur." En dat vond hij blijkbaar genoeg als uitleg want hij vervolgde zijn miserabel levensverhaal: "Ik besloot om naar Seattle te gaan, in die miljoenenstad zou het voor de Schouwers heel lastig zijn om me te vinden. In de hoop een normaal leven te kunnen beginnen, nam ik de job in de Olympic Outfitters Store aan. De rest van het verhaal ken je wel denk ik." Edward knikte.

De twee vampieren zaten een tijdlang in stilte, maar dat stoorde geen van beiden. Het viel Harry op dat Edwards gezelschap hem niet meer irriteerde. Meer nog, hij vond het zelfs aangenaam. Het was geen moeite om iets aan elkaar uit te leggen en ze begreep elkander steeds onmiddellijk, wat deels lag aan Edwards gave om gedachten te lezen, een uiterst handig hulpmiddel, vond de jonge tovenaar.

"Oh, dat is het wel. Ik kan steeds controleren of iemand iets over ons geheim vermoedt. Maar vaak is het vervelend. Vergelijk het eens met een grote zaal vol met mensen die door elkaar praten. Daarom concentreer ik me liever op één gedachte."

Harry glimlachte terwijl hij zich daar iets bij probeerde voor te stellen en kon oudere vampier wel begrijpen.

De dagen streken voorbij. De jonge magiër vulde zijn tijd met het spelen van schaakspelletjes met Jasper of Carlisle (waarbij het speelveld werd uitvergroot met zo'n twintig schaakborden), het bekijken van baseballmatchen - Emmett was zelfs zo vriendelijk geweest om hem de spelregels uit te leggen - , het beoordelen van Edwards composities en het achternajagen van allerlei wild in de bossen van Forks om zijn dorst te stillen.

Daarnaast had Esmé het plan opgevat om zijn kamer naar zijn smaak in te richten. Uren konden ze samen discussiëren over het motief van het behangpapier of de meubelen. Harry vond het wel prettig om bij haar in de buurt te zijn. Ze straalde gewoon liefde uit, iets wat hij de eerste tien jaar van zijn leven had gemist

Toen ze had vernomen dat zijn ouders vroeg gestorven waren had ze zich onmiddellijk als zijn surrogaatmoeder geprofileerd en behandelde hem - net als ze met Edward deed - als haar bloedeigen zoon. Harry,die Edward ervan verdacht de clan over zijn miserabele leven te hebben verteld, vond het bijlange niet erg, hij genoot juist van die aandacht.

Wanneer Alice te horen kreeg dat Esmé Harry's kamer ging inrichten, wilde zijn onmiddellijk zijn garderobe vernieuwen. De Nieuweling weigerde daar ook maar aan mee te werken. Nauwelijks een vierde van zijn verzameling kledingstukken had hij al gedragen en Alice's mening dat kleren maar een keer aangetrokken mochten worden strookte niet met dat van hem.

Daarna begon ze te zeuren over zijn haar dat ze veel te lang vond - het deed hem ineens sterk denken aan de conservaties tussen Molly en Bill Wemel. Iedere keer dat ze erover begon, ging hij schuilen bij Edward en zijn piano. Alice was wel leuk, maar een tikkeltje te energiek en ze was verslaafd aan shoppen, niet direct zijn favoriete hobby.

"Energiek?" Edward moest lachen toen Harry hem dat eens vertelde. "Ze is niets vergeleken met jou. Jij rent de hele dag rond, rusteloos, zit geen miliseconde stil." Edward schudde meewarrig zijn hoofd, nog steeds grijnzend en speelde verder.

Harry voelde zich eerst een beetje beledigd, maar wanneer hij er over nadacht besefte hij wel dat Edward gelijk had. Hij was voortdurend met van alles bezig omdat hij met zijn energie vaak geen blijf wist.

In de woonkamer zat Esmé met een meubelencatalogus op haar schoot. Ze hield haar twee jongens bij Edwards piano stiekem in de gaten en glimlachte. Het deed haar deugd om te zien hoe goed die twee met overkwamen, dat Edward eindelijk echt iemand toeliet in zijn leven.

_Zijn blonde lokken. Warme lippen. Ze vleide zich tegen hem aan. Hij sloeg zijn armen om haar, kuste teder haar voorhoofd, haar nek. Ze beet hem zachtjes in zijn oorlel en zoende hem uiteindelijk vol op de mond…_

Edward kneep zijn ogen toe en probeerde uit alle macht de gedachten van zijn huisgenoten uit zijn hoofd te bannen. Het was weer eens een moment waarop lust en romantiek zegevierden. Uiteindelijk stond hij op, spelen lukte toch niet op deze momenten. Misschien kon hij met de Nieuweling voor een weekend de bergen intrekken in de hoop dat als ze dan terugwaren het gedaan was.

Hij beende naar Harry's kamer, enthousiast met dit idee. Na een beleefd klopje op zijn deur, verscheen de jongen met druipnatte haren en een handdoek om zijn middel in de deuropening.

Ah, natuurlijk. In al zijn bezigheden om zich op iets anders te concentreren dan de gedachten van zijn huisgenoten en zijn haast om er even tussenuit te gaan, had hij er niet bij nagedacht dat na zijn dagelijkse jachtpartij, Harry steeds zowat een uur in het bad zat. Maar het scheen Harry niet te deren, nodigde Edward uit in zijn kamer en terwijl hij in zijn inloopkast dook om kleren aan te trekken, viel Edward meteen met de deur in huis.

"Zin om eens een weekend weg te gaan?"

"Hoezo? Toch geen ruzie met de rest?" Edward hoorde hem enkele rekken opentrekken op zoek naar een stel gewone jeans en T-shirt.

"Nee."

Er volgde even een stilte.

"Ze zijn in een nogal _romantische_ bui."

De verandering in zijn toon toen hij dat woord uitsprak was Harry opgevallen en hij begreep wat de oudere vampier bedoelde. Het was hem al opgevallen dat de sfeer vandaag anders was. Hij had er eerst zijn vinger niet kunnen opleggen maar nu wist hij het. _Romantiek._ Harry redeneerde dat het nog wel meer moest zijn. Hij had medelijden met Edward, die dat alles ook nog eens mentaal moest aanhoren.

"Natuurlijk ga ik met je mee. Waarheen?"

"In de omgeving van Seattle?"

De Jongeling aarzelde. _Is het wel veilig om me nu in de nabijheid van mensen te begeven? _

"We blijven uit de buurt van de mensen." stelde de gedachtelezer hem gerust.

"Oké. Moet ik iets speciaal meenemen?"

Edward grijnsde even. "Reservekleren lijkt me wel nodig in jou geval. Met je 'tafelmanieren'." plaagde hij Harry, terwijl hij schuin naar het hoopje met bloed doorkrenkte kleren keek. De jonge tovenaar rolde even met zijn ogen en knikte toen.

Terwijl Harry voor de tweede maal de inloopkast indook, nam Edward de bebloede kleren mee, dumpte ze in het washok en passeerde snel even langs Carlisle (die trouwens een vrije dag had) en Esmé in de woonkamer om hen op de hoogte te brengen van hun uitstap.

"Amuseer jullie." glimlachte zijn 'vader' hem toe terwijl iedereen Harry enthousiast de trap hoorden afdenderen met zijn oude rugzak om. Nadat de twee jongens een moederlijke knuffel van Esmé hadden gekregen en haar hadden beloofd om heelhuids terug te keren, vertrokken ze.

_Hoe deed hij dat toch?_

Harry keek een beetje jaloers naar de bronsharige vampier die nog steeds geen spatje rood op zijn kleren had terwijl hijzelf er na amper twee dieren erin geslaagd was om een waar bloedbad aan te richten.

Edward glimlachte. "Het is gewoon een kwestie van ouderdom. Na ongeveer een jaar zal het je al veel beter lukken om je te beheersen."

Harry knikte en vestigde zijn aandacht weer op het adembenemende landschap. De top van de berg waar ze op stonden vormde een uitstekende uitkijkpost over de lagergelegen bossen en de Jongeling hoorde in de verte een zacht gerommel, de voorbode van een onweer.

Het groene woud werd in tweeën gesneden door de brede, rotsachtige bedding van de rivier. Harry wist dat die naar Seattle leidde, maar die stad was voorlopig nog verboden terrein voor hem. Een zwempartijtje daarentegen leek een goed idee, aangezien zijn kleren stijf begonnen te worden van het opdrogende bloed.

"Wie om het eerst bij de rivier is?" Edward wachtte al niet meer op zijn antwoord en rende ervandoor, zigzaggend tussen de bomen.

Zijn broer schakelde in een luttele seconde over van nul tot een snelheid die een Formule 1 wagen ruimschoots overtrof. De bomen versplinterden als luciferhoutjes wanneer hij er tegenliep en achter hem hoorde hij steeds weer dat vage gekraak wanneer er een woudreus tegen de vlakte ging. Hij deed zelfs geen poging om de bomen te ontwijken. Harry had besloten dat hij maar een richting zou uitgaan ongeacht wat hij op zijn pad zou tegenkomen: rechtdoor.

Zijn alles vernielende tactiek wierp vruchten af. Al werd hij afgeremd door de talloze woudreuzen die hij ramde, toch haalde hij Edward in aan zijn linkerzijde.

Harry zag het water in verte stromen. Algauw werd de bemoste ondergrond ingeruild voor rotsen en bevonden ze zich aan de rand van de rivier waar hier en daar begroeide rotseilandjes uit het wildstromende water verrezen.

_Gewonnen._

Hij grijnsde naar de gedachtelezer die inderdaad twee seconden na hem de rivierbedding bereikte. Edward glimlachte alleen maar en gooide hem zijn mobieltje toe die de jonge tovenaar in zijn met magie waterdicht gemaakte rugzak stopte.

Zwemmend tegen de stroom in, voelde Harry hoe de rivier hem schoon spoelde. Opeens hing er iets aan zijn broekspijp. Een klein, lichtgroen waterduiveltje met horens had zich vastgehaakt aan zijn jeansbroek met zijn lange vingertjes en grijnsde zijn kleine puntige tandjes bloot.

Er kwam een tweede. Een derde. Een vierde. Een vijfde. Voor Harry het goed wel besefte werd hij aangevallen door de wezentjes. Het waren Wierlingen en hij had er in zijn vierde jaar ook al mee moeten afrekenen in het zwarte meer, bij de tweede opdracht van dat vervloekte Toverschool Toernooi. Maar hij kon zich even niet meer herinneren hoe dat moest. Het was alweer zo lang geleden.

Ook Edward werd lastiggevallen door de waterduivels en trok ze van zijn kleren. Maar voor elk wezen dat hij wegtrok, kwamen er twee in de plaats. De wezens hadden zich op hun gestort in de wetenschap dat ze lekkere, sappige brokjes als maaltijd zouden krijgen. Maar op vlak van sappig hadden ze zich lelijk vergist. En op vlak van lekker ook. Ze beten gewoon letterlijk hun tanden stuk op die steenharde koude huid.

Harry had het eerst nog wel leuk gevonden toen bleek dat de wierlingen hem niets konden doen, maar nu begonnen ze hem ernstig te vervelen. En op de koop toe kreeg hij weer vreselijke dorst. De spreuk wilde hem maar niet te binnen schieten. Dus besloot hij om een drastischere oplossing te kiezen.

Hij plantte zijn tanden in een wierling en het bloed glibberde zijn dorstige keel binnen. Het was heerlijk zoet, exotisch en eigenlijk beter dan die poema die hij laatst had verschalkt. De wierling was vlug leeg, maar de prooien lagen zo voor het grijpen. De jacht was geopend.

Druipnat en voldaan ging Harry op een rots zitten. Hij keek toe hoe Edward zich uit de rivier stapte en een wierling die aan zijn T-shirt zat vastgehaakt terug in het water smeet. Samen hadden ze het wierlingenbestand in de rivier enorm doen dalen en er lekker op los gemoord. Hun kleren zaten vol met kleine scheurtjes. Edward probeerde zich Alice' reactie niet in te beelden als ze hun zo zou zien. Hoogstwaarschijnlijk een crisis, gevolgd door een shoppingstrip van enkele duizenden euro's.

De bronsharige vampier grijnsde naar hem.

"Dat was het beste idee dat je tot nog hebt gehad."

"Ik weet het. Ik weet het. Ik ben nu eenmaal geniaal." zei de jonge tovenaar quasi arrogant, wat hem een plagerige duw opleverde.

Het grote witte huis stond er verlaten bij. Alles lag er nog bij als toen ze twee dagen geleden weggegaan waren. Er was niemand. Harry schoof de achterdeur open en liet zich na enkele passen in de zetel vallen. De versleten rugzak belandde bij onder het salontafeltje.

Opeens begon Edwards mobieltje te rinkelen. Vlug nam hij op.

"Carlisle?"

"Nee, met Edward." zei de vampier en grijnsde. Hij had onmiddellijk Eleazars stem herkend.

"Oh… Stoor ik?"

"Nee. Vertel maar." Hij ving de nieuwsgierige blik van de Jongeling op, die niet wist wie hij aan de lijn had.

"Ik wilde vragen of jullie binnenkort eens willen langskomen?"

"Geen probleem. Ik zal het nog eens aan de rest vragen maar we hebben toch niets gepland voor de komende weken." Edward verheugde er zich al op om hun oude vrienden terug te zien.

"Dus jullie komen?"

"Tuurlijk. Kunnen jullie eens kennismaken met ons nieuwste lid. Hij is nogal… bijzonder."

"Bijzonder?"

"Je zult het wel merken. Ik vraag me af of jouw gave iets bij hem zal doen."

"Je maakt me nieuwsgierig." mompelde de andere vampier.

"Ik weet het. Ik bel nog wel een keer, als Carlisle terug is." glimlachte Edward en hij legde af.


	15. Meeting The Denali Coven

**Broodje aapverhaal:**

**Titel: De smaak van autopsie **

**Aan de universiteit van Nijmegen moet een professor zijn nieuwe studenten bekend maken met autopsie. Hij begint zijn verhaal: **

**"Bij het verrichten van autopsie zijn twee punten erg belangrijk. Punt een is dat je nergens bang voor mag zijn en niets vies mag vinden". **

**Om dit te bewijzen stopt hij zijn vinger in de anus van het dode slachtoffer, en likt deze vervolgens af. De studenten moeten hem nadoen. Om niet af te gaan, doen de studenten hem stuk voor stuk na. De prof hervat zijn verhaal: "Ten tweede is het belangrijk om oog voor detail te hebben. Wie van jullie zag bijvoorbeeld dat ik mijn wijsvinger in het lijk stak, en mijn middelvinger aflikte?". **

**Dank je, ****SophieeV, ****voor je reactie. Die heeft me weer goesting gegeven om door te schrijven. **

**Lieve help, ik kon eerst mijn ogen niet geloven toen ik zag dat ik al drie maanden niet meer heb geüpdatet. Ik had razend druk voor school (zelfs met een weekje vakantie ertussen) en mijn ouders zijn nu zowat een kruistocht tegen FF begonnen. Ze willen dat ik stop met die onnozele(!) verhaaltjes over Harry Potter en Twilight te schrijven (ondanks mijn goede punten voor school) en dat ik 'opgroei'. Er hangt hier dus echt een verschrikkelijke sfeer thuis en ik voel depri. Misschien een paar reviewtjes om me op te vrolijken? Ik denk dat ik bij de volgende chapters geen broodje-aap verhalen ga zetten maar een muzieksuggestie. Wat vinden jullie daarvan?  
Ik heb trouwens een songfic van Edward en Bella geüpdatet (hij lag ergens op mijn computer gewoon stof te vergaren) en op mijn profiel staat een poll open voor een Drarry songfic. *puppy-oogjes***

**Chapter 15: Meeting The Denali Coven**

Het getokkel van de regendruppels op het dak en tegen de ruiten van Esmés Guardian, dezelfde grijze weg en bomen langs de kant begonnen Harry te vervelen. Een hele dag in een auto zitten was niets voor een Nieuweling die zich nog niet had aangepast aan het onsterfelijke bestaan. Hij verlangde naar iets actief.

Hij had nog voorgesteld of hij misschien naar Vancouver mocht rennen, wat veel sneller ging dan een auto, maar dat hadden ze onmiddellijk afwezen. Stel dat hij een mens tegenkwam en zich niet kon beheersen…

"Pion naar E7".

Dat was Edward. Aangezien de rest van het gezin in Emmetts Jeep meereed, hadden zij tweeën de achterbank helemaal voor zich alleen. Esmé zat aan het stuur en Carlisle was op de passagiersstoel naast haar verdiept in een of andere historisch-filosofische roman dat op zijn schoot lag.

Harry bekeek het schaakbord dat hij had opgesteld in zijn gedachten en besloot om zijn koningin naar A9 te verplaatsen. Edward grijnsde en liet zijn toren naar C4 verschuiven. Helaas voor hem, had de Jongeling zijn valstrik al van in het begin opgemerkt, met dank aan Jasper en de vele avonden op Zweinstein die hij schakend met zijn vrienden had doorgebracht.

Nadat de jonge tovenaar achtereenvolgens een paard, drie pionnen, en een toren van zijn oudere broer, met toch ongeveer een eeuw meer ervaring, had weten te ontfutselen, moest Edward toegeven dat Harry beter was dan hij had gedacht. Ontsteltenis droop van zijn gezicht toen Harry ook nog zijn tweede paard en loper wegkaapte en hem op een haartje na schaakmat zette. Een geïrriteerde grom ontsnapte uit zijn mond. _Welke tovertruc zat hierachter? _Harry grinnikte zachtjes.

Esmé keek verbaasd en vroeg naar de coördinaten, waarna ze het spelletje bestudeerde. Uiteindelijk glimlachte ze. "Goed bezig."

"Wie?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig.

"Je toren loopt gevaar, lieverd."

Edward gromde boos, verontwaardigd en de Nieuweling verplaatste schaterlachend zijn nog enige toren.

"Niet tegen je moeder grommen, Edward." waarschuwde Carlisle.

De bronsharige vampier rolde met zijn ogen. "_Whatever_. Haten jullie me allemaal of zo?" mompelde hij dramatisch terwijl hij een pruilgezicht opzette.

Daarop schoten ze allemaal in de lach. "Dat gedoe staat je echt niet, _bro_. Doe normaal." gniffelde Harry en gaf Edward een speelse mep tegen zijn schouder.

"Moederskindje." gromde hij en mepte terug. Deze keer was het de beurt aan de jonge tovenaar om met zijn ogen te rollen en zette Edward schaakmat, waarna zijn oudere broer zich definitief mokkend tegen het raam zette en de oortjes van zijn iPod in zijn oren stopte. Op aanraden van de jongste telg van de clan had hij zijn composities opgenomen en op zijn iPod gezet. Met als gevolg dat iedereen nu kon genieten van de energieke pianomuziek die uit de oortjes schetterde. Tot hij na een vermanende blik van Esmé het volume wat zachter zette.

Eleazar stond roerloos naar buiten te kijken. Tot hij opeens door het onafgebroken getik van de regendruppels op de ramen door het geronk van twee auto's kon onderscheiden.

_Eindelijk._

Op de verdieping boven hem hoorde hij hoe de meisjes hun bezigheden onderbraken en de trap af liepen. Tanya stak als eerste haar hoofd om de deuropening van de inkomhal van hun huis.

Ze glimlachte naast haar verschenen haar twee zussen. "Zijn ze daar?" vroeg ze hoopvol. Net als de rest van de clan had ze uitgekeken naar de komst van de Cullen clan en was ze nieuwsgierig naar hun Nieuweling. Als antwoord op haar vraag reden er twee auto's de oprit op en parkeerden ze een eindje voor de veranda.

Eleazar voelde hoe Carmen bij hem kwam staan en zijn hand vast nam. De Cullens stapten uit. Tanya liep op Carlisle af om hem te begroeten. Het was immers een ongeschreven regel dat eerst de leiders van de clans elkaar begroetten als toestemming om op het territorium te mogen verblijven.

Na de begroeting liep ook Kate naar buiten om Carlisle en Esmé hartelijk te omhelzen - Irina bleef binnen vanwege haar doorgedreven watervrees (ze durfde niet eens in de regen te lopen). Carmen volgde en trok hem zachtjes mee.

"Carlisle." grijnsde hij vrolijk en de blonde jongeman knikte, ook al met een grijns op zijn gezicht. "Eleazar." groette hij terug.

"Ik ben zo blij dat jullie er eindelijk zijn. Het was alweer lang geleden." glimlachte Carmen. Esmé was het helemaal met haar eens. "Ik ook. Harry heeft er nog moeite mee om zo lang stil te zitten. Op het einde dacht ik dat hij de auto ging afbreken."

Eleazar gluurde even naar Carlisle die kort knikte. Dus zo noemde hun Nieuweling.

Tanya kwam bij hen staan en stelde voor om naar binnen te gaan want volgens Alice kwam er nog een hevigere regenbui aan. Iedereen stemde in en nadat de auto's waren uitgeladen werden die in de garage van de Denali geparkeerd.

Toen Eleazar samen met Carmen, Carlisle en Esmé het grote vertrek dat de hele benedenverdieping besloeg binnenkwam, zag hij bij Irina een onbekende zwartharige jongen staan. _Zou dat…_

Zijn vermoeden werd bevestigd wanneer Carlisle op een zachte, maar licht bevelende toon zijn naam riep. De Nieuweling glimlachte verontschuldigend naar de blonde schoonheid naast hem. Irina glimlachte terug. Dat was dus al één vampier die hij moeiteloos om zijn vinger gewonden had, bedacht Eleazar. De jongen stond in een oogwenk bij hem.

_Hij is nogal… bijzonder._ Herinnerde galmden de woorden van Edward door zijn hoofd terwijl hij de jongen in zich opnam. Zijn grote ogen, ook al waren ze nog rood, gaven hem iets onschuldigs en kinderlijk. Hij zag er lief en schattig uit en de Denali vampier begreep waarom Esmé vol liefde en moederlijkheid over hem had gepraat toen ze het daarstraks even over hem hadden gehad. Al twijfelde hij er niet aan dat de jongen ook behoorlijk dwars en opstandig kon zijn. Afgaande op zijn lichaamsbouw schatte hij hem op vijftien of zestien jaar.

"En?" De rest van de twee clans was rond hun komen staan. Edward keek hem afwachtend aan, met een vage glimlach om zijn mond.

Eleazar sloot even zijn ogen en schakelde zijn gave in - iets wat hij had geleerd bij de Volturi zodat hij niet continu werd afgeleid.

Toen hij zijn ogen weer opendeed, voelde hij de krachten van Alice, Jasper, Edward en Kate. Maar verbazingwekkend genoeg voelde hij rond de Nieuweling niets. _Vreemd. _Voorzichtig tastte hij het gebied de Jongeling af. Soms moest de gave zich in het begin nog ontwikkelen, voornamelijk doordat de Nieuwelingen dan nog werden beheerst door hun bloeddorst. Maar ook nu voelde hij niets.

Alhoewel. Hij was er zich vaag van bewust dat er wel degelijks iets was, alleen was het in elk geval geen gave. Onmiddellijk moest Eleazar denken aan zijn tijd als Wachter bij de Koninklijke clan in Italië. Toen werd de stad meermaals bezocht door mensen die Aro Magiërs noemde. Ook bij hen had hij dit gevoel gehad.

"Je bent een tovenaar." fluisterde hij, een beetje ontzet. Tovenaars- en heksenvampiers waren uitermate zeldzaam en de enige die Eleazar kende woonde al zo'n 1200 jaar bij de Volturi.

Harry knikte voorzichtig en schuifelde een beetje met zijn voeten toen hij de starende blikken van de rest van de Denali clan opmerkte. Hij vond het nog steeds niet leuk om in de belangstelling te staan. Edward grijnsde hem bemoedigend toe en Harry voelde hoe een gevoel van rust over hem neerdaalde. Hij durfde er zijn Vuurflits om te verwedden dat Jasper hier achter zat.

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	16. Kate

**Muzieksuggestie: All I Want For Christmas Is You - Mariah Carey (of in mijn geval een reviewtje ^^ please?)**

**Ik heb Breaking Dawn gezien en het is een echte aanrader! De beste tot nu toe (maar dat zei ik van HP ook altijd. XD)**

** SophieeV: Dankje voor je review. Ben ik blij dat er toch tenminste één iemand de moeite neemt om op die knop te drukken! **

**Er heeft trouwens nog niemand gereageerd op mijn poll? **

**Chapter 16: Kate**

Hij gebaarde alsof ze er niet was, probeerde haar zo goed als kwaad als het ging te negeren. En toch bleef hij haar ogen in zijn rug voelen. Of verbeelde hij zich dat alleen maar?

Terwijl hij zijn in de reiskoffer gegooide T-shirts netjes opvouwde en in één van de rekken van de inloopkast legde (serieus, hadden ze in Amerika nog nooit van een _gewone _kleerkast gehoord?), zijn broeken er netjes naast legde, zijn jasjes en truien aan de kleerhangers hing, ... de hele tijd hield ze hem in de gaten.

Volgde zijn handelingen nauwgezet zonder ook maar één keer te bewegen, adem te halen, een geluidje te maken of met haar ogen te knipperen.

Harry kreeg het ervan op zijn heupen, maar hield zijn mond. Tot hij zijn Vuurflits uit de reiskoffer op zijn bed haalde. Ze deed een stapje naar voren en had een vreemde, haast gefascineerde blik in haar ogen.

"Vroeger heb ik Carlisle en Eleazar eens horen praten over de luchtacrobaten uit Trachanka die de stad een hadden aangedaan toen ze beiden bij de Volturi waren." fluisterde Kate terwijl ze maar naar zijn Vuurflits bleef staren.

Plots besefte Harry hoe ze zich moest voelen, wat ze al de hele tijd van hem wilde. Eeuwen verlangend naar het moment om te vliegen en nu op de drempel staan om het effectief mee te maken.

Ze keek hem in de ogen, die van haar schitterden van opwinding en hoop en de Jongeling nam een besluit. Hij greep zijn Vuurflits nog steviger vast, wandelde naar het gigantische schuifraam dat de hele muur in beslag nam en deed het open.

Regendruppels dansten de logeerkamer binnen. Harry liet voorzichtig zijn bezem los die een meter boven de grond bleef zweven en wenkte Kate. Alsof ze in een droom zat, stapte ze traag naar hem toe. Ze keek hem een beetje ongelovig aan.

"Meen je dat?"

De jongen glimlachte alleen maar. In een opwelling vloog ze hem om de hals, voelde hij verstijfde onder haar. Vlug liet ze hem weer los, deed een stap achteruit om de Nieuweling zijn ruimte te geven. Ze zette een verontschuldigend gezichtje op, hopend dat ze het nu niet verpest had.

Zijn licht geschokte blik maakte plaats voor een trillerige glimlach. Hij ging op de bezem zitten en stak nogmaals zijn hand uitnodigend uit naar de blonde schoonheid.

Kate nam die voorzichtig aan. Nu was het de beurt van de jongen om haar te verassen en hij trok haar in een oogwenk op de bezem. Haar opwinding had hem ook besmet, onwennig sloeg hij zijn arm om haar middel.

"Hou je vast." mompelde hij nog en zette zich af.

Kate kon het niet geloven. Van het ene op het andere moment vlogen ze tussen de bomen van het reusachtige bos dat hun huis omringde. Het was heerlijk.

De regen bleef maar met bakken uit de lucht vallen en ze werden hoe langer hoe natter. Op een gegeven moment voelde hij hoe de temperatuur aanzienlijk begon te dalen. Er vielen niet langer waterdruppels uit de hemel, maar witte vlokjes. Het sneeuwde.

En het werd heviger. Algauw zagen ze geen hand geen hand meer voor de ogen en bleek het dat ze in een zware sneeuwstorm waren terechtgekomen. Harry kreeg schrik dat ze ergens tegenaan zouden vliegen en liet voorzichtig de bezem dalen.

"Het wordt een beetje gevaarlijk." legde hij uit aan Kate aan wiens hij kon zien dat ze het jammer vond. Eenmaal hun voeten de sneeuw raakten, sprong ze eraf en zakte tot haar middel in het witte poeder. Toen hij zelf ook was afgestegen, de bezem had verkleind en in zijn jaszak stopte, merkte hij dat de sneeuw niet echt koud aanvoelde. Blijkbaar waren ze zelf nog veel kouder dan de sneeuw.

Kate nam hem op sleeptouw naar een schuilplaats in de buurt. Harry kon niet anders dan haar volgen, terwijl de sneeuw en de scherpe wind die in zijn gezicht blies, zijn ogen irriteerde.

Uiteindelijk kwamen ze aan bij een steile rotswand. Vaag zag hij een paadje dat naar een opening in de wand leidde. Groot was zijn verbazing toen hij merkte dat de opening geen grot was, maar een moderne gevel van een huis dat zo'n twee verdiepingen hoog was. Kate tikte een of andere code in op het paneel naaste de deur. Het volgende moment stonden ze in de woonkamer.

Opgelucht wreef hij in zijn ogen en zijn haar en stelde vast dat het bevroren was. Net als zijn T-shirt, jeans en gympies. Kate schoot in de lach, ook al was het bij haar niet veel beter.

"Nieuwe kleren?" stelde ze voor.

Harry nam haar aanbod gretig aan, waarop ze hem naar de tweede verdieping bracht. Er stond niet veel meer dan een inloopkast en een tweepersoonsbed. Een openstaande deur leidde naar de badkamer. Harry fronste even zijn wenkbrauwen.

_Waarom stond er hier een bed als vampiers niet konden slapen? _

Kate giechelde en hij besefte dat hij zijn gedachte per ongeluk luidop had gezegde. Met pretlichtjes in haar ogen kwam ze dichter bij hem staan.

"Waarom denk je?" fluisterde ze plagend in zijn oor. De rillingen liepen over zijn rug en Harry voelde zich vreemd in zijn buik.

Hij stotterde wat en was blij dat hij niet meer kon blozen, want anders zou hij nu knalrood zijn. Verlegen plukte hij aan zijn T-shirt, dat weer een beetje begon te ontdooien.

Weer giechelde ze. Sloeg haar armen om zijn middel en stak en een plukje verdwaald haar achter zijn oor. Harry wist even niet meer waar hij het had. Kate's sensuele manier van doen, haar gegiechel: het deed hem voor het eerst in zijn armzalige leven het gevoel van lust ervaren.

Kate streelde hem traag over zijn wang terwijl ze hem in de ogen staarde. Zacht en passioneel kuste ze hem op zijn lippen. Onhandig kuste hij haar terug, aarzelend.

Een zalig en bekend gevoel verspreidde zich door haar lichaam. Het was te lang geleden. Veel te lang. En ze kon zich bijna niet meer bedwingen, maar ze wist dat ze nog even geduld moest oefenen voor het zover zou zijn. Hij was tenslotte nog een Nieuweling.

Haar vingers gleden naar de knoop van zijn broek en op dat moment greep hij haar stevig vast en droeg haar naar het bed.

_Eindelijk._

**Very Merry Christmas and Happy New Year Greets: Florreke**


	17. The Nighttime Patrons Of the Arts

**Ik lees veel te veel fanfics, met als gevolg dat ik bijna niet aan mijn verhaal verder schrijf. *headdeskt* Daarbij eist school ook een groot deel, evenals mijn jeugdbeweging waarmee ik dit jaar een fuif moet organiseren...**

**Én ik ben begonnen met het schrijven van een Tupert-story samen met nog iemand anders, dus ik moet mijn tijd een beetje verdelen. **_**Sorry!**_

**Thnkx aan Melina-Linn om te reviewen. Aangezien ik het zo'n beetje gehad had met die broodje-aap verhalen en moppen, neem ik voortaan mijn nummer 1 liedje. ****Enjoy it!**

**Muzieksuggestie: Safe And Sound - Taylor Swift (Soundtrack van The Hunger Games - wie is er allemaal fan?)**

**Chapter 17: The Nighttime Patrons Of The Arts**

Het was vijf dagen geleden dat Harry en Kate de bergen waren ingegaan, vlak voor de verschrikkelijke sneeuwstorm uitbrak. Vijf dagen vol spanning voor de Cullens en de Denali. Alleen al het idee dat er iets was misgelopen en ze zich zouden moeten verantwoorden tegenover de Volturi, bezorgde iedereen koude rillingen. Gelukkig was Alice er nog die hen kon waarschuwen als het nodig was.

In de tussentijd speelden ze gezelschapspelletjes, keken naar enkele gloednieuwe films die Irina illegaal had weten te downloaden, probeerden de records van de anderen te verbreken bij het _gamen_ of haalden oude herinneringen op. Niemand waagde zich naar buiten vanwege de 2 meter sneeuw die er momenteel lag.

Groot was de opluchting toen Alice eindelijk hun komst aankondigde. Kate dook als eerste op uit de sneeuw en schoof de glazen deur open, gevolgd door Harry met zijn trouwe Vuurflits op zijn schouder.

Het witte poeder plakte aan hun kleren. Maar dat belette Tanya en Irina niet om hun zus enthousiast te begroeten. Algauw sleepten ze haar onder het mom dat ze nieuwe kleren nodig had mee naar haar kamer, alhoewel iedereen wel wist dat ze haar uitgebreid wilden uithoren over haar avontuur.

En inderdaad: nauwelijks was de deur van haar kamer gesloten of het kruisverhoor begon. De rest hoorde het niet meer, maar onbewust bleef Edward het gesprek volgen in hun gedachten, al wist hij ook niet waarom. Eleazar wachtte tot hij weer aandacht had voor kaartspel om te beginnen met de volgende ronde.

…_stuntelig…_

Bij zenuwen, zo noemde het kaartspel, was het de bedoeling dat men als eerste al zijn kaarten, die in vier stapels waren opgedeeld, kwijtgeraakte op de twee stapels in het midden. Het was echt een spelletje waarbij het draaide om de reflexen en stressbestendig te zijn.

…_goddelijk… _

Harry, die zich ook snel was gaan omkleden, kwam bij hen zitten en volgde geboeid het spel. De drie zussen waren in Kate's kamer nog gezellig aan het babbelen. Het was voor hen een gewoonte om hun avontuurtjes elke keer uit de doeken te doen en iedere minutieuze handeling uitvoerig te beschrijven, om er vervolgens een vergezochte betekenis achter te zoeken.

…_verlegen…_

In het begin had Edward Tanya, Kate, Irina maar een stel domme bakvissen gevonden. Maar achteraf had hij zijn mening moeten herzien toen hij ontdekte dat er zich in hun hoofdjes wel degelijk geen zaagsel bevond. Ze waren behoorlijk intelligent voor blondjes, alleen elk een beetje_ wulps_ van aard.

…_heerlijk wild…_

Juist ja. De gedachtelezer liet het kaartspelletje over aan Harry, die bij de eerste ronde Eleazar al als zijn meerdere moest aanvaarden. Ze praatten wat over allerlei dingen, maar Harry merkte dat hij het gesprek in een bepaalde richting wilde uitsturen: de Volturi.

Edward grinnikte. "Eens een Wachter, altijd een Wachter, nietwaar Eleazar?

"Wachter? Meen je dat?" Harry keek verbaasd naar Eleazar.

Eleazar trok een gezicht naar Edward en begon het uit te leggen: "Ik ben een Volturi-wachter geweest, vroeger, tot ik Carmen leerde kennen en Aro toestond dat ik mocht vertrekken."

"Liet hij je zomaar vertrekken?"

Eleazar knikte. "Op voorwaarde dat ik beschikbaar ben als ze me nodig hebben. Maar vertel me eens, Harry, hoeveel weet je precies van de Volturi?"

…_romantisch…_

"Nou…," De Nieuweling groef in zijn geheugen, probeerde oude herinneringen weer op te halen, maar het was moeilijk, "Ik weet dat er drie leiders zijn: Aro, Caius en Marcus, en eh…, ze wonen in Italië, Volterra. Ze hebben één wet: het geheimhouden van de vampierwereld voor de Dreuzels…"

De jonge man fronste even zijn wenkbrauwen. "Niet-magische mensen." legde Harry snel uit. "En de vampiers die dat niet naleven, worden gedood."

Eleazar knikte tevreden. "Dat is ongeveer het belangrijkste. Maar er zijn nog meer wetten." Hij glimlachte toen hij de tovenaarsjongen zijn gezicht zag.

…_schattig…_

Edward focuste zich nog meer op het gesprek, het was best interessant, alhoewel hij het Carlisle al keer op keer had horen vertellen, maar hij deed het vooral om de gedachten van de nog steeds kwebbelende zusjes uit te sluiten.

"Laat het me uitleggen." ging de vroeger Wachter verder toen hij het leergierige gezicht van de Jongeling zag.

"Wet één: Het is verboden om Onsterfelijke Kinderen te creëren, aangezien ze in de onmogelijkheid verkeren om zichzelf onder controle te houden."

"Onsterfelijke wat?"

"Kinderen. Eigenlijk meer kleuters. Het is verboden omdat hun mentale leeftijd dan nog niet evolueert en ze dan een groot gevaar vormen voor de geheimhouding. Er wordt gezegd dat ze zo mooi zijn en ze je met één blik je helemaal kunnen inpalmen. Het is dan vreselijk moeilijk om ze te vermoorden. Als je ze maakt, bega je één van de ergste misdaden die er in onze wereld mogelijk zijn."

…_teder…_

Harry knikte dat hij het begrepen had en Eleazar ging over naar de tweede wet.

"Het is verboden om te gaan met de Kinderen van de Maan, behalve als het bedoeld is om ze te vernietigingen. Deze wet is in het leven geroepen omdat Caius, één van de leiders, ooit is aangevallen door een weerwolf en het gevecht hem bijna het leven heeft gekost. Hij is degene die de weerwolvenjacht in Europa is begonnen."

…_speels..._

"Wet drie: valse getuigenissen, al dan niet opzettelijk, zijn niet toegestaan.  
Wet vier: het is verboden om te jagen in de stad Volterra en omstreken. Hun voedsel wordt altijd van buitenaf gebracht, soms ook van ver weg.  
Wet vijf: jagen moet onopgemerkt gebeuren, de slachtoffer mogen niet gemist worden en de overblijfselen worden vernietigd. Er moet vaak van territorium worden veranderd."

…_nieuwsgierig..._

Opeens klonken er voetstappen op de trap en de Denali zusjes kwamen naar beneden.

"Jongens," begon Tanya, "wie heeft er zin in een partijtje baseball?"

"Met dit weer?" Carlisle keek fronsend naar de witte muur die tegen het glas lag.

"Morgen wordt het beter." voorspelde Alice.

Tanya haalde haar schouders op. "Morgen dan. Wie zit er in welk team?"

Onmiddellijk ontstond er tumult. Iedereen wilde de sterkste en de snelste, Emmett, Edward en Harry dus, in zijn team. Na heel wat lobbywerk van de wijzere vampiers slaagden ze er in om twee teams te vormen.

Eleazar wendde zich weer tot de Nieuweling om hun gesprek verder te zetten.

"Wil je nog meer horen?"

Harry knikte ijverig en leunde nieuwsgierig naar Eleazar. De Volturi straalde voor hem rechtvaardigheid en beschaving uit. Misschien, ooit, in een verder leven, zou hij de eer krijgen om te mogen toetreden tot de clan die de top vormde van de vampierwereld. Niet dat hij niet graag bij de Cullens was, of verlangde naar macht, maar de 'Koninklijke' clan wist hem op één of andere manier te boeien en het was voor hem hoe dan ook een jongensdroom om ooit ook de felbegeerde Volturi-ketting te dragen.

"Laten we dan verder gaan met de zesde wet: Nieuwelingen moeten eerst worden getraind vooraleer ze op hun eigen gaan leven. Er bestaan hier verschillende methodes voor, maar ze vereisen vaak meer dan één vampier om te worden gebruikt. De zevende en uiteindelijk de laatste houdt in dat rebellie tegen de Volturi verboden is, maar dat is dan ook onmogelijk om daarin te slagen. Begrijp je het?"

Weer knikte de jonge tovenaar en hij somde snel de zeven wetten op. Eleazar keek hem goedkeurend aan en dacht na over wat hij hem nog meer kon vertellen.

"Misschien wil je het schilderij zien?"

Eleazar en Harry keken allebei naar Edward, en om eerlijk te zijn waren ze vergeten dat hij daar zat. Zo erg waren ze in hun gesprek opgegaan.

"Dat van Francesco Solimena?" mompelde Eleazar vragend.

Edward knikte. Eleazar stond op en bracht de twee jongens naar een schilderij in een gang. Het toonde vier mannen op een balkon die uitkeken op de chaos onder hun. "Dat is Carlisle, hé?" Harry gebaarde naar een man met goudblond haar.

Edward glimlachte bevestigend en bekeek het schilderij aandachtig. Het was een exacte kopie van het schilderij dat in Carlisle's werkkamer hing. "Ze werden ook wel de Nachtelijke Beschermheren van de Kunst genoemd. Omdat ze er zoveel interesse voor hadden." herinnerde Edward zich van een gesprek dat hij ooit met zijn vader had gehad.

De rest van de tijd die nog restte tot het partijtje baseball spendeerden ze aan het vertellen van gebeurtenissen, het spelen van schaak en het discussiëren over politiek. Het was duidelijk dat Eleazar veel politieke ideeën had geërfd van zijn Meesters.

Uiteindelijk, toen de zon was doorgebroken, de temperatuur enkele graden was gestegen en de meeste sneeuw in een ijltempo was gesmolten, verkondigde Tanya ongeduldig dat het tijd was.

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	18. Succubus Legend

**Zojuist de officiële geïllustreerde gids bij de Twilight Saga gekocht *gaat genieten***

**Mijn gedachten gaan uit naar de families van de slachtoffers van de busramp in Zwitserland.**

**Muzieksuggestie: Mad World - Adam Lambert**

**Chapter 18: Succubus Legend**

De twee clans stonden op een uitgestrekte weide, te midden van reusachtige, grijze bewakers die zich over haar ontfermden en afsloten van de mensenwereld. Hier en daar lagen nog wat hoopjes sneeuw die de zon hadden overleefd.

De honken waren uitgezet. De teams - die voor het gemak Team Carlisle en Team Tanya waren gedoopt - stonden klaar en keken hun tegenstanders strijdlustig aan. Niemand wilde vandaag verliezen.

Nadat de eerste bal was weggeslagen, werd de wedstrijd een doorlopende film van vals spelen, smerige tackles, ledematen die net niet werden afgerukt dankzij Jasper, schunnige opmerkingen en onderhuidse steken.

Harry besloot al na het eerste uur dat de vampiervariant van de Amerikaanse volkssport een rommelig zooitje was. Eén moment twijfelde hij zelfs wie er nu eigenlijk de Nieuweling was: hij of Emmett, die zich werkelijk in de wedstrijd _smeet_.

Te pas en te onpas werden er nieuwe regels gelanceerd om toch maar de zege binnen te halen. De weide werd herschapen tot een grote modderpoel en meer dan eens werd de wedstrijd stilgelegd omdat de bal was zoekgeraakt in een modderplas waar je tot je knieën kon in wegzakken of omdat Esmé, Carlisle en Tanya de gemoederen moesten bedaren. Maar het woord opgeven stond in niemand zijn woordenboek.

Na een uur of vijf riep Carlisle zijn team bijeen voor een overleg over de lichtelijk verontrustende voorsprong, die met gelijke tred leek toe te nemen, van team Tanya.

Oh sorry, had ik ze nog niet voorgesteld? Team Tanya bevat Eleazar, Alice, Carmen, Jasper en Emmett, terwijl Edward, Irina, Rosalie, Harry en Kate. Esmé was de scheidsrechter. Nu tevreden? Goed, waar was ik gebleven?

Oh ja, Carlisle had net zijn team bij elkaar geroepen om te overleggen terwijl team Tanya voor de zoveelste keer de bal mocht gaan zoeken. De strategieën moesten worden aangepast.

"Gewoon op de bal slaan zonder na te denken en zo hard mogelijk. Zo kan Alice de rest niet helpen. En Emmett mag dan wel de sterkste zijn, hij is niet de snelste." glimlachte Carlisle met een knipoog naar Edward en Harry.

Iedereen knikte. Team Tanya kwam niet veel later met de bal terug die ze blijkbaar hadden teruggevonden en de teams wisselden van plaats. Edward stond klaar met aluminium knuppel en deed zoals Carlisle hun had opgedragen.

Alice gooide de bal naar hem toe en hij raakte het met een snelle en krachtige slag. De bal suisde over de weide en verdween in het bos twee kilometer verder. Emmett, Carmen en Jasper zetten de achtervolging maar het kon niet meer baten. Edward rende op zijn gemak alle honken uit.

"Homerun." bevestigde Esmé.

Er werden high fives en schouderklopjes uitgedeeld en Harry's teamleden grijnsden naar elkaar. Emmett gromde en smeet de bal voor zijn broers voeten neer, waar het een put achterliet.

"Laat dat een van de weinige dingen zijn waar je het haalt van de kleine." Edwards gezicht verstrakte en hij gromde terug, maar een stuk dreigender. Er viel een ongemakkelijke stilte en iedereen keek plots een andere kant uit, de stemming was eensklaps veranderd. Het was duidelijk dat Emmetts woorden een gevoelige snaar hadden geraakt.

Harry keek niet-begrijpend van de ene naar de andere. Wat bedoelde Emmett nu precies? De _kleine_ kon alleen maar op hem slaan, aangezien hij als enige de Jongelingenstatus had en het was bovendien Emmetts favoriete bijnaam voor hem. Maar hij wist niet waarin hij meer uitblonk dan Edward. Edward kon het snelste lopen, wist overal wel een antwoord op, kende iedereen het beste en kon geweldig goed pianospelen. Zo kon hij nog wel een tijdje doorgaan. Nee, hij wist niet wat Emmett wilde zeggen.

Edward maakte een seconde oogcontact met de jonge tovenaar en gooide daarna de baseballknuppel in zijn richting.

"Jouw beurt."

De spanning loste op. Harry ving hem en ging in de juiste positie staan. Dit keer was Carmen degene die opgooide. Maar dat hield Harry er niet van weer om zo hard te slaan dat oorverdovende donderslag over de weide raasde en tegen de bergen aan rolde. De bal verdween algauw uit het zicht. De tweede homerun was een feit.

Kate omhelsde hem, drukte een kus op zijn wang en even voelde hij weer de vlinders in zijn buik opwellen. Opgetogen over de eerste blijk van affectie sinds hun intieme verblijf in de bergen, nam hij de andere felicitaties in ontvangst.

Hun achterstand was met twee homeruns zo goed als weggewerkt en de twee teams stonden nu gelijk. Jasper, Alice en Emmett kwamen weer uit het bos gelopen zonder een bal bij zich. Blijkbaar was hij verloren geraakt in de wildernis. Nou ja, dat gaf niet. Ze hadden meer dan genoeg ballen in reserve dus hij mocht er gerust nog een paar zoek slaan.

Alleen de woeste uitdrukking op Emmetts gezicht liet hem een beetje schrikken, ook al wist hij dat hij hem met zijn Nieuwelingenkracht heus wel de baas kon. Als zijn uitbarsting bij Edwards homerun al een storm was, dan was het nu zeker een orkaan. En wat voor een orkaan.

Jasper liep met forse stappen achter hem aan, en iedereen kon al van grote afstand voelen hoezeer Jasper zijn broer probeerde te kalmeren en hoezeer hij daarin faalde.

Iedereen spande zijn spieren, maakte zich onbewust klaar voor een gevecht. Zelfs Carlisle. Kate kwam bij hem staan. Hun handen raakten elkaar slechts een duizendste van een seconde, en toch voelde de Jongeling iets in zich opflakkeren. Als hij had kunnen blozen…

"Emmett." Carlisle keek de gespierde en opgefokte bodybuilder waarschuwend aan. Harry wist dat er serieuze represailles zouden volgen als zijn grotere broer het waagde om een vinger naar hem uit te steken of hem probeerde uit te dagen.

Na nog een woeste grauw en een blik die hem beslist de grond kon inboren, bond zijn grote broer eindelijk in. Jaspers gave leek aan grip te winnen. Algauw stroomde een golf van rust over de weide. De spanning verdween geleidelijk.

Esmé, Tanya en Carlisle maakten voor een moment oogcontact en knikten naar elkaar.

"Ik denk dat het langzamerhand tijd wordt om te stoppen. " stelde Tanya voor. Iedereen knikte en maakte zich klaar om te vertrekken.

"Harry?"

"Ja?" De Jongeling draaide zich naar zijn surrogaatvader. "Wat is er?"

Carlisle keek bedenkelijk naar hem, meer bepaald naar zijn ogen. Harry voelde het al aankomen.

"Moet je nog niet eens gaan jagen? Je ziet er dorstig uit."

Hij kon het inderdaad niet ontkennen: zijn keel brandde alsof hij net vloeibare lava had ingeslikt. Hij knikte. Edward werd met hem meegestuurd om een oogje in het zeil te houden.

Een kwartier en 2 rendieren, die het ongeluk hadden gehad om zijn pad te kruisen, later zaten ze op de top van een berg die uitkeek op de modderige baseballweide. Edward had zich tegoed gedaan aan een steenbok, maar hij zat, in tegenstelling tot Harry, niet onder het bloed. Alleen maar onder dezelfde bruine smurrie.

_Weet je wat ik niet snap? _Hoorde Edward in zijn kleine broertjes hoofd na een lange mijmerende stilte waarbij ze verzonken waren in hun eigen gedachten, de afgelopen gebeurtenissen hadden overlopen. Bijna grinnikte hij, maar deed het niet om die prachtige stilte daarboven niet te moeten verbreken. Harry was dol op zijn telepathische gave en maakte er dan ook steeds gretig gebruik van.

"Wat dan?" fluisterde hij zachtjes terug. Meteen had hij er spijt van. De stilte viel rinkelend in duizend glinsterende stukjes uiteen.

_Waar ben ik beter in dan jou?_ De gedachtelezer begreep niet waar Harry naartoe wilde en fronste vragend zijn wenkbrauwen. De jonge tovenaar overliep even de eerste woede-uitbarsting van Emmett.

Edward zuchtte. Eigenlijk had hij gehoopt dat de jongen niet meer aan het voorval zou denken, maar hij had beter moeten weten: Harry was vreselijk nieuwsgierig.

Op momenten als deze klapte hij het liefst dicht en liep dan weg, alhoewel hij het nu niet over zijn dode hart kon krijgen om dat te doen. De Nieuweling was nog steeds op een of andere manier heel onschuldig en hartvertederend (geen wonder dat Carmen en Esmé, moeders zoals ze waren, deze jongen niets konden weigeren) ook al hadden hij en Kate vijf dagen lang liggen te 'stoeien' in de bergen, iets waar hij als een rasechte gentleman liever niet aan dacht.

Diezelfde gentleman gebood hem zijn broertje niet teleur te stellen. Hij moest gewoon de waarheid vertellen. Wat kon hij anders doen?

Harry sloeg Edward zwijgend gade. Het was duidelijk dat hij in een innerlijke strijd verkeerde.

"Het zit zo… Emmett bedoelde dat ik nog…" De woorden bleven keer op keer in zijn keel steken. Hij wist absoluut niet hoe hij dit moest gaan vertellen. God, wat was dit moeilijk!

De Jongeling had de bronsharige vampier nog nooit zo hard naar woorden zien zoeken en wenste dat hij toentertijd de moeite had genomen om Legilimentie onder de knie te krijgen, al was het maar om nu zijn broers gedachten te kunnen lezen. Het zou het zoveel makkelijker maken.

"Hij doelde op jou en Kate. Het gaat erom dat ik nog nooit een relatie of zoiets heb gehad." Zo, dat was er uit. Eindelijk had hij het over zijn lippen kunnen krijgen. Min of meer opgelucht wachtte hij zijn reactie af. Harry trok even ongelovig een wenkbrauw op, maar Edwards serieuze gezichtsuitdrukking overtuigde hem van het tegendeel.

_Je hebt nog nóóit een relatie gehad?_ schreewde de jongen verbijsterd in zijn gedachten. Edward knikte voorzichtig.

_Een meisje gekust?_

"Nee."

_Verliefd geweest?_

"Nee."

_Val je soms op mannen_? Hij keek zijn broer verstoord aan. _Niet dus. _

_Hoe oud ben je eigenlijk? _

"95 jaar."

Harry schudde zijn hoofd, proberend om dit alles te verwerken. Het vragenkanon was blijkbaar uitgeblust.

_Je bent dus nog maagd. _ constateerde hij na een tijdje.

Edward knikte, ditmaal met een diepe zucht erbij. Geweldig toch, die jeugd van tegenwoordig.

_Vind je dat erg? _Zijn grote broer hield zijn hoofd schuin, peinzend over die vraag en schudde uiteindelijk zijn hoofd. Hij besloot om er maar onmiddellijk een woordje uitleg bij te geven: "Ik weet niet hoe jij er over denkt, maar ik geloof dat ik mijn ziel kwijt. Ik heb gemoord, gestolen, gelogen en begeerd en mijn deugd, of geen seks buiten het huwelijk, is het enige wat ik nog heb en zal hebben als uiteindelijk blijkt dat wij, vampieren, toch een ziel hebben."

Harry protesteerde en begon geagiteerd te vertellen in een poging zijn broer te overtuigen. Edward wist dat hij het beslist grappig zou gevonden hebben om Harry daar praktisch op en neer te zien springen en wilde gebaren te maken, als het niet zo een serieus onderwerp was geweest. "We HEBBEN een ziel, Edward." begon de jongen zijn betoog. "Echt waar. Ik bedoel, ik heb foto's gezien van mensen zonder zielen en ik heb er over geleerd wat er met hen gebeurd als een Dementor iemand zijn ziel uitzuigt." De gedachtelezer volgde ook in de jonge tovenaar zijn hoofd en gruwde van de angstaanjagende wezens. Harry overloop de wazige herinnering van toen hij dertien jaar was en duizend Dementors tegenhield om zijn peetvader te redden. Een klein witoplichtend bolletje zweefde boven het lichaam van een gehavend man. Edward keek verbijsterd toe, beseffend dat hij voor het eerst in zijn honderdjarige bestaan een ziel aanschouwde.

"Maar geldt dat ook voor vampiers?" fluisterde hij sceptisch.

Harry keek hem zwijgend aan en zei toen vastbesloten: "Ik zoek het uit. Dat beloof ik je."

"Nou, dank je." knikte Edward, nog steeds een beetje ondersteboven van wat hij net had gezien.

De stilte daalde weer voorzichtig neer op de bergtop en vleide zich tussen hen in, maar schoot enkele ogenblikken weer gejaagd uiteen. "Wat denk je ervan? Van Kate en mij?"

"Jij en Kate?" Edward keek even fronsend voor zich uit. "Ik zou je voor haar moeten waarschuwen, Harry."

"Waarom?" Even kwam die geagiteerde toon in zijn stem weer bovendrijven."

"Nou…" Edward aarzelde. Het voelde ergens niet goed aan om dingen te vertellen over anderen terwijl die zich niet konden verdedigen, maar aan de andere kant was het absoluut geen geheim. Iedereen in de twee clans, op Harry na dus, was op de hoogte van het verleden van de Denali zusjes. "Zegt de term 'Succubus' je iets?"

Harry schudde zijn hoofd.

"Dat is een legende over een vrouwelijke demon die zich voedt met de energie en/of mannelijke hormonen van haar slachtoffers, vaak met de dood als gevolg. Er wordt vaak gezegd dat Irina, Kate en Tanya voor deze mythe verantwoordelijk zijn. Iedereen weet immers dat ze vroeger, en nu nog steeds, mannen verleidden om er seks mee te hebben." Edward hoopte dat de jongen het nu door zou hebben.

En dat deed hij. Harry's ogen verwijdden zich. "Bedoel je dat Tanya me gewoon _gebruikt_ heeft? Als een speeltje?"

"Dat doen ze al zo lang, Harry. Je bent niet de enige, hoor. Zowel mensen als vampieren zijn al in hun verleidelijke val getrapt."

Harry zuchtte. "Ze zei dat ze van me hield." mompelde hij treurig. "En ik hou van haar. God, ik ben echt verliefd, hé?"

"Ik weet het. Ik zag het in je hoofd. Ze mag je wel graag, maar uiteindelijk zal er, nadat wij weg zijn, iemand anders in haar bed liggen."

"Denkt ze er echt zo over?"

"Volgens haar gedachten wel."

"Maar je bent Jasper niet. Misschien _voelt _ze wél iets voor mij, alleen beseft ze het zelf niet." zei Harry, nu al iets vrolijker van die gedachte.

Edward haalde zijn schouders op. "Misschien wel, misschien niet. Ik hoop het voor jou, knul. Maar ik moet zeggen dat die kans héél klein is."

Harry zuchtte. "Kun jij nu niet eens wat optimistischer zijn, Edward?"

Zijn grote broer schudde zijn hoofd en stond op. "Ik denk dat we maar beter kunnen terug kunnen gaan. Tenzij je nog iets wil drinken?"

De Jongeling besloot dat hij geen dorst meer had. Ze renden terug naar de het huis van de Denali's.


	19. This Is No Goodbye

**Damn, heb ik **_**The Hunger Games**_** nog stééds NIET gezien *gaat mokken in een hoekje* Wie is er hier nog fan van HP, Twilight én HG?**

**Thnkx aan ****Nadine Snape**** en ****Greendiamond123 ****voor hun lieve en bemoedigende reacties! Dat was echt een hele opsteker.**

**Muzieksuggestie (ik neem eens twee liedjes): **_**Eyes Open**_** - Taylor Swift (haar 2de soundtrack voor de Hunger Games) en **_**Waterline**_** - Jedward (Eurovision 2012 voor Ierland)**

* * *

**Chapter 19: This Is No Goodbye**

Het duurde twee dagen eer Harry had besloten dat hij hun relatie niet onder zou zetten en dat hij dus in alle talen ging zwijgen tegen Kate. Zowel betreffende haar verleden als haar, volgens sommigen twijfelachtige, liefde voor hem. Edward had hem een moet-jij-maar-weten-blik geschonken alvorens weer verder te spelen op de lang niet meer gebruikte piano van de Denali's.

Zijn broer was net een klein kind op kerstochtend geweest toen hij het meubelstuk in een hoekje van de bibliotheek, bedolven onder allerlei boeken, ontdekte. Na de boeken een andere plek gegeven te hebben, het verwijderen van stof en spinnenwebben, het vervangen van de snaren, het stemmen van de piano, klonk er voor het eerst sinds lange tijd weer pianomuziek door het huis van de Denali's.

En de Cullens hadden daarmee ook begrepen dat ze hem er voor hun terugkeer naar Forks niet meer vanachter zouden krijgen.

Dat was trouwens niet zo lang meer. Over amper een week, een luttele week, had Harry jammer genoeg verstaan. Het kon niet anders want twee dagen daarna ging het nieuwe schooljaar al van start en Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward en Jasper waren al ingeschreven op de High School. Harry helaas niet.

Carlisle had hem, ondanks zijn goede zelfbeheersing en het hevige protest van hem en de anderen, nog te jong gevonden.

"Het ligt niet aan je dorst, maar je bent gewoon nog teveel Nieuweling om als mens te kunnen doorgaan." had Carlisle uitgelegd.

Alles bij elkaar betekende het dat er weer een nieuw dilemma in het hoofd van de jonge tovenaar was binnengestormd. Ditmaal kreeg hij niet de vraag of Kate wel of niet van hem hield voorgeschoteld, maar wel welke clan hij zou kiezen. De Denali's of de de Cullens?

De Cullens hadden hem al vanaf zijn transformatie liefdevol met open armen ontvangen en van de Denali's wist hij dat niet zeker. Als bezoeker wel, maar als vaste clanbroeder? Zouden ze de verantwoordelijkheid, die een Nieuweling in de clan hebben met zich meebracht, willen aanvaarden?

En dan was er nog de optie dat hij bij de Cullens kon als Kate met hem meekwam en zich in de Olympische clan kwam vestigen. Ze was echter ontzettend close met haar zussen, Tanya en Irina, dus hij betwijfelde het ten zeerste of ze dat zou doen. Dat idee belandde dus met een sierlijke werp netjes in de vuilnisbak.

Harry kon er niet aan uit. Hij ging dan ook zoveel mogelijk 'afleiding' zoeken bij zijn mate.

Edward had voorzichtig meegedeind op de gedachten van zijn jongere broer, de 'intiemere' passages overgeslagen, uit nieuwsgierigheid voor welke clan hij ging kiezen. Edward hoopte dat de jonge tovenaar bij hun zou blijven.

Hij was immers de laatste weken erg op de jongen gesteld geraakt - niet verliefd geworden, nee - vanwege zijn oprechte en onschuldige - misschien iets minder sinds hij en Kate… - ingesteldheid.

In de woonkamer, een ruimte met knusse, moderne zetels en een glazen muur die een prachtig panorama bood op het beboste dal achter het huis, keek iedereen verbaasd op toen Edward kwam binnengelopen.

_Blijkbaar is hij dan toch uit eigen beweging vanachter die piano gekomen. _Dat was Jasper. Hij hield zichzelf tegen om kinderachtig zijn tong uit te steken naar de honingblonde vampier, aangezien Emmett dat altijd deed.

"Wat is er, Edward?" Carlisle keek nieuwsgierig naar zijn op één na oudste zoon, net als de rest van de vampieren, op Alice na, die natuurlijk al had gezien wat hij wilde bespreken met de twee clans.

Hij stak dus maar onmiddellijk van wal. "Wat gaan we doen met Harry?"

"Hoe bedoel je?"

"Hij en Kate lijken wel erg close met elkaar, hé?"

Eindelijk leek iedereen te snappen waar Edward heen wilde.

"Ze zijn geen mates." mompelde Tanya. "Anders zou Kate ons dat heus wel verteld hebben."

"Harry wel. Zijn liefde voor Kate is heel sterk." zei Jasper, afgaande op wat hij met zijn empathische gave de afgelopen dagen had opgevangen.

Eleazar fronste zijn wenkbrauwen op een manier dat Edward wist dat hij begreep wat er aan de hand was. "Schijnmates." Carlisle knikte instemmend. "Aro heeft me dat toendertijd ook uitgelegd."

"En wat is dat dan." vroeg Jazz. Iedereen keek vragend naar Carlisle en Eleazar.

"Dat betekent," begon Carlisle uit te leggen, "dat een van de twee vampiers, meestal is dat een Nieuweling, gelooft dat de andere vampier zijn zielsverwant is, maar de ander vampier niet. In werkelijkheid is de Nieuweling dan gewoon overdonderd door een simpel liefdesgevoel en ziet hij het aan voor ware liefde.

"En wat moeten we dan nu doen? Hem hier houden?" Eleazar schudde met zijn donkerbruine lokken. "Het kan totaal geen kwaad om hem terug met jullie mee te nemen. De eerste weken zullen moeilijk zijn maar uiteindelijk komt het allemaal in orde."

* * *

Harry leunde mokkend tegen Esmés Guardian. Hoe hard hij ook had geprobeerd om iedereen te overtuigen hem hier bij Kate te laten, het had niet mogen zijn. Terwijl de rest van de Cullens de bagage in de koffers laadden, bereidde hij zich mentaal voor op het afscheid met Kate.

"Het zal meevallen, Harry. Kom nou." Edward klopte hem voorzichtig op zijn schouder. De jonge tovenaar keek zijn broer geïrriteerd aan. "Wat weet jij daar nu van? Je bent zelfs nog nooit verliefd gewéést." Toen hij Edwards lichtelijk gekwetste uitdrukking zag, had hij er al meteen spijt van. Hij wilde nu echt geen ruzie met zijn oudste broer, de persoon die hem het beste van iedereen begreep.

"Sorry." mompelde hij er vlug achteraan en liep naar Kate. Tijd om afscheid te nemen.

"Hey." fluisterde ze terwijl hij haar omhelsde. "Ik kom zeker nog terug." beloofde hij, "Als dat mag." voegde hij er snel aan toe, en wierp hierbij een vragende blik naar Tanya. "Natuurlijk." glimlachte deze.

Na een ik-hou-van-je en een innige zoen werd het echt tijd om te vertrekken. Harry liet zich met een diepe zucht op de achterbank van de Guardian vallen. Langzaam verdwenen het huis van de Denali's en Kates blonde haar uit het zicht en maakten plaats voor een muur van groen.

Hij rommelde wat in zijn rugzak en haalde er een schetsblok en potlood uit. Carmen had hem tijdens hun verblijf wat leren tekenen toen ze merkte dat hij er best wel aanleg voor had en Harry vond het heerlijk. Het liefst zette hij allerhande magische wezens op papier, al vulde - hoe kon het ook anders? - Kate ook een behoorlijk aantal bladzijden van zijn schetsblok in.

Edward kon het niet laten om te glimlachten toen hij zag hoe Harry opnieuw Kate begon te schetsen. Niet te geloven, ze waren amper weg, of die jongen miste haar nu al. Carlisle had Harry verteld dat het depressieve gevoel na een tijd wel zou gaan.


	20. Baby Wolf

**Tweede Trailer van BD part 2 al gezien? Hij is GEWELDIG! Bella ziet er zo awesome uit als vampier! En dan de Volturi *gilt* (Ik ben dol op de Volturi)**

**GreenDiamond123: **Yeey, ben ik toch niet alleen xD

**sopjezeep: **Boek? Ik voel me gevleid, hoor. Normaal spreken we hier op FF over een story, boek klinkt zo… professioneel? Toch Bedankt ;)

**l****auraTwilightHungergamesHpfan : **Het gekke is dat ik in het begin helemaal niet wist dat er Crossovers bestonden, ik ben HP en Twilight gewoon van het ene op het andere moment in 1 verhaal gaan steken omdat ik zo hard met beiden bezig was en ik dacht: hé dat is wel leuk… Het heeft ook een tijdje bij HP/Twilight Crossovers hier op gestaan, maar daar kreeg ik bijna geen reacties, dus daarom staat het nu bij Twilight. (ok, dit is een veel uitgebreider antwoord geworden dan ik dacht, hihi)

**Bedankt om te reviewen! Ik heb echt heel veel energie uit jullie lieve reviews gehaald! Mocht er iemand nog een geweldig idee hebben voor in het verhaal: laat maar weten… dan kijk ik of ik het er in kan passen^^ **

**Sorry trouwens dat ik zo lang niet meer ge-updatet heb, maar ik had gewoon geen tijd om verder te schrijven (examens, vakantiewerk én chirokamp (jeugdbeweging) achter elkaar)! **

**Ik zet trouwens ook de vertaling van 'Nothing Left To Hold' verder… Iemand zin in leesvoer? Ik ga telkens afwisselen met deze twee verhalen.**

**Muzieksuggestie: ****Hungry Like The Wolf**** (Glee) en ****Holy Musical B tman**** (Starkid)**

* * *

**Chapter 20: Baby Wolf**

Onderuitgezakt in de comfortabele en met zwart leder bedekte loungezetel - volgens Esmé ontworpen door een zekere Charles Eames, niet daar Harry daar veel om gaf maar de zetel zat wel ongewoon lekker - en zijn sneakers (met luie voeten in) rustend op het bijhorende voetenbankje, zat hij bij het verdiepingshoge raam dat uitkeek op de oprit van het witte huis.

Met een half oog op het designerblad dat hij aan het doorbladeren was en de andere helft op de oprit, wachtte hij tot Edward, Alice, Jasper, Emmett en Rosalie thuiskwamen van hun vijfde en laatste schooldag voor deze week, al duurde dat zeker nog een paar uur.

Hij had immers vreselijke dorst en mocht alleen maar het bos in als Edward hem vergezelde, aangezien geen andere vampier in de clan zo snel was als hem en Edward ook op tijd kon ingrijpen door zijn gedachten-lezen-gave.

Daarbovenop verveelde hij zich sierlijk want veel meer dan enkele klusjes of zich bezighouden met de inrichting van zijn kamer was er niet te doen.

Nadat hij de laatste pagina had bekeken, slaakte hij een zucht en richtte zijn aandacht op de kamer waar hij zich in bevond, in feite Esmé's werkkamer. Ze had in de loop van haar vampierleven architectuur, kunst en fotografie gestudeerd, wat was te merken aan in de inrichting van deze ruimte.

Prachtige foto's, sommige in zwart-wit of geel-bruin, met zoveel verbluffende details dat Harry er wel uren naar kon kijken om alles in zich op te nemen, hingen verspreid over de gehele kamer.

De ingebouwde kasten waren volgepropt met tijdschriften, eigen ontwerpen en in het midden pronkte er een prachtig, groot, organisch vormgegeven bureau, geïnspireerd door de Spaanse Gaudi - één van Esmé's lievelingskunstenaars. Niet te verbazen dus dat er nog een beeld, versierd met mozaïekjes, van hem bij de deur stond.

Maar het mooiste vond hij het plafond, dat helemaal bedekt was met een wirwar neonlichtjes. Hij kon zelfs, naargelang zijn stemming, de kleur en lichtsterkte kiezen.

"Zin om me te helpen?" Esmé stond in de deuropening met wat spullen in haar handen.

"Waarmee?" vroeg Harry nieuwsgierig, allang blij dat hij iets kon doen.

Ze glimlachte. De jongen was, nog meer dan hij al deed, op haar gesteld geraakt, aangezien ze zijn enige gezelschap was in het grote huis terwijl de rest van de clan naar school of naar het ziekenhuis was.

"Ik ben bezig aan een maquette voor een huis dat ik binnenkort wil renoveren."

"Ik weet niet of dat zo'n goed idee is, straks maak ik hem nog kapot met mijn kracht." mompelde Harry een beetje bezorgd.

"Oh, geef me gewoon enkele dingen aan als ik ze nodig heb en zeg me je mening wat je er van vind." glimlachte ze terwijl ze al naar de kast liep om er een gigantische kartonnen maquette uit te halen en ze zette hem op het bureau.

"Hoe staat het trouwens met je kamer?"

"Goed." Hij knikte naar de laptop die op de hoek van het bureau stond. "Het is bijna af."

Esmé keek even op het architectprogramma waarmee hij zijn toekomstige kamer inrichtte en keurde het alvast goed. "Prachtig. Je hebt er wel talent voor. Misschien zou je ook iets met je tekeningen moeten doen. Op de muur zetten of zo."

Harry trok zijn wenkbrauw op en ze schoten beiden in de lach.

"Klinkt nog wel leuk." gaf hij toe. "Maar gingen we nu niet die maquette doen?"

De uren vlogen voorbij en uiteindelijk hoorde hij Edward's zilveren Volvo de oprit oprijden. Een grijns verspreidde zich over zijn gezicht en vlug haastte hij zich naar de garage. Nog een geluk dat al half openstond of hij zou herleid geweest zijn tot een hoopje splinters. Half stuiterend van ongeduld stond hij te wachten tot hij kon gaan jagen.

Edward grijnsde terwijl hij de auto op zijn gemak parkeerde, hij wist dat het op de jongen zijn zenuwen werkte. Nauwelijks was hij zijn Volvo uitgestapt of Harry sleepte hem al naar het bos, waardoor hij zijn rugzak nog net ergens in de garage kon dumpen.

De Nieuweling rende tussen de bomen door, zijn typische, niet erg milieuvriendelijke manier van lopen gebruikend. Edward vroeg zich af er over een jaar nog wel bomen in hun omgeving zouden rechtstaan. Een verrukkelijk geurspoor van een lynx kruiste hun pad en Harry besloot om het te volgen. Op een gegeven moment kroop het spoor de bomen in, hij deed hetzelfde en kroop zelfs nog hoger zodat hij in het voordeel was. Hij ontblootte zijn tanden, kroop helemaal in de rol van de jager die weldra de keel van deze lynx zou openrijten om zich tegoed te doen aan het verlokkelijke bloed.

Het dier had hem ook al opgemerkt. Zacht grommend dook het in een verdedigende houding. De jongen sprong op hem af. De klauwen van de lynx schraapten over zijn huid - niet dat hij daar veel van voelde - en trokken artistieke strepen in zijn T-shirt. Zijn tanden braken op de diamantharde huid van zijn belager. Harry duwde de lynx van de tak. Het viel nog drie meter naar beneden, raakte nog een tak waar het zich hopeloos aan probeerde vast te houden, en belandde toen op de grond - halfdood.

Harry landde, nog geen seconde nadat de lynx de grond had geraakt, naast het dier. Vlug maakte hij een einde aan het lijden en dronk het bloed snel op.

Na een paar minuten zoeken naar een andere prooi (de lynx hadden ze gewoon laten liggen aangezien de andere roofdieren dat wel zouden opruimen), kwamen ze de geur van een wolf tegen. Een wijfje. Ze begon onmiddellijk waarschuwend te grommen toen ze hen in de gaten kreeg. Het korte gevecht dat daarop volgde eindigde voorspelbaar. De jonge tovenaar duwde het karkas van zich af, besluitend dat hij genoeg gedronken had.

Opeens, net op het moment dat Harry en Edward naar huis wilden terugkeren, klonk er een zacht gepiep. Vanuit een hol uit de struiken verscheen een wolvenjong.

_Shit._

* * *

"Carlisle?"

De dokter was amper thuis van het ziekenhuis en had net het nieuws opgezet, toen Rosalie zijn naam riep terwijl ze argwanend keek naar het tweetal dat net terugkwam van een jachtpartij.

Carlisle hoopte dat ze niet weer haar beklag ging doen over de Nieuweling. In tegenstelling tot de rest van zijn clan, was Rose de enige die niet goed met hem kon opschieten. Dat was al zo vanaf de eerste dag en de spanning tussen Rose en Harry bleef nog steeds licht stijgen. Gewoonlijk klaagde ze over hoe de jongen door het huis banjerde en daarmee allerlei meubelen net niet of juist wel in de afgrond der vernietiging gooide, over de berg kledingstukken die elke week in de vuilbak belandde, over de plassen bloed die hij telkens overal achterliet na een jachtpartij, over hoe hij ieders aandacht opslorpte met zijn energieke gedrag.

Niemand, zelfs Edward niet, begreep waar dat misprijzen precies vandaan kwam. De clanleider vermoedde wel dat ze gewoon boos was omdat hij hun rust 'verstoorde'.

Maar geen haar op zijn hoofd dacht eraan, hoe moeilijk Rose ook zou doen, om Harry vóór zijn eerste jaar als vampier te laten weggaan. Hij moest, doordat hij Harry's Schepper was, zijn plicht naleven door ervoor te zorgen dat de jongen geen wet zou overtreden. En dat zou het beste lukken als de jongen gedurende een heel jaar dicht bij hen en ver uit de buurt van mensen bleef - hoe goed hij ook zijn dorst kon beheersen.

Carlisle scheurde zich los van zijn gedachten en fronste naar Edward en Harry die nu bij de deur stonden. Edward hield een bundeltje - het bewoog - in zijn armen. Ondertussen had de hele clan zich nieuwsgierig op de benedenvloer verzameld. Een verleidelijke wolvengeur verspreidde zich door de kamer.

Carlisle kon zijn ogen niet geloven, maar plotseling begon het grijze bundeltje een piepend geluid te produceren.

"Menen jullie dat nu?" fluisterde hij, een beetje te verbaasd om nog meer te zeggen.

"Het is een weesje. Het zal nooit alleen kunnen overleven in het bos." Harry keek Carlisle smekend aan, maar die schudde onverbiddelijk zijn hoofd.

"Geen sprake van. We halen geen dieren in huis."

Na nog wat zwak tegenspartelen van Harry werd er besloten om naar het politiekantoor te gaan om een onderkomen te zoeken voor het jonge wolfje. Uiteindelijk waren het Carlisle en Edward die naar het politiekantoor reden. De jonge wolf lag in een deken gewikkeld en in een doos op Edwards schoot terwijl Carlisle aan het stuur zat van zijn Mercedes.

Het politiekantoor was niet moeilijk te vinden, het lag naast de hoofdweg, zoals alles hier in Forks. Ze werden bij politiechef Charlie Swan gebracht, die in een telefoongesprek verwikkeld bleek te zijn. Hij gebaarde hun even te wachten.

"Ik stuur je mijn cadeau voor haar wel op, ok?" zuchtte hij tegen de persoon aan de andere kant van de telefoon, blijkbaar was het een vrouw aan de hoge stem te horen. Edward spiekte even in zijn gedachten. Een wazig beeld van een jong meisje dat ongeveer 14 jaar oud kon zijn met bruin haar. Blijkbaar was ze binnenkort jarig.

"Ja, ik spreek je nog wel. Dag, Renée."

Chief Swan legde af en knikte hen toe.

"Ah, jullie moeten de nieuwe inwoners zijn. Goed om jullie te ontmoeten, Dr. Cullen en…"

"Edward Cullen, meneer." terwijl Edward netjes zijn hand uitstak om die van de politiechef te schudden. Carlisle deed hetzelfde.

"En waarvoor komen jullie hier?" vroeg hij, met een oog op de doos die Edward op het bureau had gezet.

"Nou, ik kwam een uur geleden thuis van mijn werk," begon Carlisle, "en ik zag een jong wolfje op de oprit liggen. Het leek me het beste om hier naar toe te komen, om een thuis te zoeken voor het jong." De Chief trapte met gemak in de leugen en kwam vanachter zijn bureau om de inhoud van de doos te bekijk.

"Ik denk dat jullie het beste naar de dominee gaan. Zijn vrouw is dierenarts en ze hebben een opvangcentrum voor wilde dieren. Het ligt vlakbij de kerk. Anders verwittig ik haar al over jullie komst."

"In orde. Bedankt om ons te helpen, Chief." Carlisle schudde hem glimlachend de hand.

De kerk was allesbehalve ver en Carlisle belde aan bij een wit huis in typisch Amerikaanse stijl dat er net naast lag. Achter het huis klonken er een heleboel dierengeluiden.

Een klein jochie deed de deur open en leek Carlisle te herkennen. Verlegen mompelde hij gedag en rende toen weg om zijn moeder of vader te gaan halen.

"Ik heb eergisteren nog een wonde in zijn been moeten hechten." legde de dokter flauw glimlachend uit aan zijn zoon.

De jongen kwam terug met zijn moeder aan de hand.

"Oh, hallo. Jullie komen met die babywolf, nietwaar?"

Carlisle knikte en deed de uitleg opnieuw. De vrouw nodigde hen uit in haar praktijk en onderzocht het kleine wezentje. Uiteindelijk bleek het alleen maar ondervoed te zijn. Ze riep haar dochter erbij - zij bleek ook in het eerste jaar te zitten - om wat melk te halen. Het meisje, haar naam was Angela, wierp een schuchtere blik op hem, maar zei niks. Te verlegen om ook maar een woord uit te brengen. Edward mocht haar wel.

Vijf minuten later zaten ze terug in de auto, deze keer zonder het wolfje dat een nieuw thuis had gevonden in het opvangcentrum.


	21. Don't Worry

**Hebben jullie het al gehoord van Robert en Kirsten?! Ik was echt shocked, ik kon gewoon mijn ogen niet geloven toen ik te horen kreeg dat Kirsten Robert had bedrogen. En nu is hij weg bij haar… Hopelijk vergeeft hij het haar, ze verdient volgens mij echt wel een tweede kans! Fouten zijn er immers om uit te leren, en Kirsten is nog jong, toch normaal dat ze af en toe een stommiteit begaat? In elk geval: ROBSTEN FOREVER! Wat vinden jullie van dit hele gedoe?**

**Greendiamond123:** Leuk om te lezen dat je zo ongeduldig bent =D

**Taeh:** Eens Griffoendor, altijd Griffoendor, nietwaar?

**Sopjezeep:** En het worden er nog véél meer xD

**Thnkx voor jullie reactie! Wat vinden van dit chapter? Hierna volgt er weer een hoofdstuk van NLTH (als ik tegen dan in elk geval het Engelse verhaal heb, anders ga ik door met dit verhaal.)**

* * *

**Chapter 21: Don't Worry**

Koning Winter was bijna in het land. De temperaturen hadden sinds een paar dagen een dalende trend ingezet, alhoewel het nog maar september was (met als gevolg dat veel dieren hun winterslaap waren begonnen, wat dan weer niet echt bevorderlijk was voor Emmetts humeur aangezien hij het nu zonder zijn geliefde grizzlyberen moest stellen.)

Toen Jasper zich die morgen buiten het huisje begaf, had hij het geroken. De geur van sneeuw. En het zou niet lang meer op zich laten wachten. Met een grijns stelde hij zich voor hoe ze elkaar binnenkort zouden bekogelen met verse sneeuwballen.

Alice voegde zich al snel bij hem nadat ze zich snel iets uit hun bescheiden *kuch kuch* kleerkast had gekozen. Die ruimte, bedacht Jasper, palmde op zijn minst de helft van hun huisje in. Maar hij had leren leven met haar _passie_ voor mode, kleren en winkelen.

Hand in hand liepen Alice en Jasper naar het grote huis en Jasper voelde onmiddellijk dat iets aan de haak was. Een klam gevoel van spanning hield het huis in zijn greep. Naar de oorzaak hoefde hij niet zo lang te zoeken: er waren al langer spanningen tussen Rosalie en Harry. Ook al kon niemand - zelfs Edward niet - verklaren waar deze precies vandaan kwamen, het zag er naar uit dat het vandaag tot een uitbarsting was gekomen - of zou komen.

_Had er al een ruzie plaatsgevonden?_

Hij nam voorzichtig het besluit om zijn gave te gebruiken en iedereen te laten kalmeren, maar Alice schudde haar hoofd. Blijkbaar zou hij de situatie alleen maar laten escaleren. Ze liepen voorzichtig naar binnen.

Harry en Edward zaten in de veranda. Terwijl Edward bezig was met een nieuwe compositie op zijn piano, zat Harry in de zetel daarnaast verdiept in een Britse detectiveroman.

"Wat scheelt er?" fluisterde Jasper. De muziek stierf weg en Harry keek op vanuit zijn boek, half boos, maar Edward legde de jongen met een blik het zwijgen op. Op dezelfde fluistertoon begon hij te vertellen:

"Rosalie heeft weer eens de pest aan het feit dat ze geen kinderen kan krijgen en je weet hoe Emmett dan nooit echt helpvol is." Alice en Jasper knikten begrijpend. In de zowat vijftig jaar dat ze bij de Cullens woonden, waren Rosalies humeurige periodes hun niet meer onbekend.

"Reken daar dan de oorspronkelijke spanningen en dat hele gedoe met het wolvenwelpje bij, en je krijgt een situatie zoals deze."

"Nou, ze doet het er ook wel om." flapte Harry eruit, Edwards boze blik trotserend.

"Hoezo." vroeg Jasper. Hij zette zich in de zetel, waar Alice ook al was gaan zitten, met een frons op zijn gezicht.

"Wel," begon Harry, "ze zit de hele tijd commentaar op mij te geven en te zeggen dat ik me eens wat meer als een echte vampier moet gedragen in de plaats van kleine mormels naar hier te brengen." Ondertussen gaf hij nog een perfecte imitatie weg van de blondine. Jasper kon zich nog net inhouden om niet te lachen. De jongen had acteur moeten worden, bedacht hij vrolijk, met zo'n talent voor drama als het zijne.

"Rustig aan." suste Jasper, terwijl hij een golf van rust door de kamer liet waaien.

"Maar waarom? Waarom heeft ze zo een hekel aan mij?" vroeg Harry, de drie oudere vampiers vragend aankijkend.

_Kun je gewoon niet eens een kijkje nemen in Rosalies hoofd met die gave van jou?_

"Geloof me," glimlachte zijn oudere broer, "Rosalies gedachten zijn wel de laatsten die ik zou willen horen." antwoord gevend op Alices vraag.

"Misschien omdat ze bang is?" opperde Alice.

"Bang?"

"Nou ja, omdat hij een tovenaar is. Ze kunnen ons toch vernietigen?" waarbij ze vragend naar Harry keek.

"Ik kan vuur produceren, ja, als je dat bedoelt." knikte hij. "Maar ook al kan ik Rosalie niet uitstaan, dat is voor mij nog geen reden om haar te vermoorden. Hoe verwaand ze ook doet."

"Maar dat weet zij niet, of ze is er toch niet van overtuigd." mompelde Edward. "En instinctief voelen we allemaal aan hoe anders je wel bent dan een doorsnee vampier, Harry." legde hij uit, toen de jongen het niet begreep. "Wie weet tot wat je allemaal in staat bent, als je écht boos bent en je zelfbeheersing verliest."

"Ze vertrouwt je niet." knikte Jasper. "Dat heeft ze eigenlijk nooit gedaan, nu ik er zo over nadenk."

2 uur sloop huppelend op muizenvoetjes voorbij. Jasper had Edward meegevraagd om samen met hem en Alice te gaan jagen aangezien de vorige jacht zo abrupt was afgebroken.

Harry, die helemaal geen dorst had, zat dus nu alleen in de veranda, met het boek in zijn schoot. Hij deed geen moeite meer om het te lezen, zijn interesse was verloren gelopen tussen al die zinnen.

En zoals altijd als de jongen zich verveelde, dwaalden zijn gedachten af naar Kate. Toegegeven, zijn gevoelens voor haar waren de laatste tijd afgezwakt, maar dat nam niet weg dat hij haar miste.

Misschien... Harry had al vaker met het idee gespeeld om haar eens te gaan bezoeken in Denali, maar zijn oudere broer en zus (Edward en Alice natuurlijk) hadden hem telkens tegengehouden.

Te gevaarlijk volgens hen. Wat als hij mensen zou tegenkomen en hij dorst had?

Maar als hij nu eens zijn bezem nam? Naar wat hij van de laatste nieuwsuitzending had gehoord, waren de mensen tenminste nog niet geëvolueerd tot gevleugelde wezens. Het zou dus geen kwaad kunnen als hij met de bezem naar Denali vloog.

Bovendien was zijn Vuurflits toch wel wat sneller dan een vampier, wie weet zou hij morgenvroeg al terug zijn.

Rosalie en Emmett zaten in de woonkamer naar een wedstrijd te kijken en Esmé en Carlisle waren boven bezig. De rest zou nog wel een tijdje wegblijven aangezien ze naar de bergen gingen, een aardig eindje van hier. Niemand zou hem tegenhoudend.

Voorzichtig stond hij op en sloop naar zijn kamer om zijn Vuurflits en toverstok te gaan halen.

* * *

De avond was al gevallen toen Jasper, Alice en Edward het grote witte huis naderden na hun uitgebreide jachtpartij. Het was, tot Jaspers opluchting, rustig en de spanning was verdwenen.

Rosalie en Emmett waren waarschijnlijk naar hun huisje gegaan en Jasper hoorde wat geluiden uit de kamer van hun ouders komen. Van Harry was er echter geen spoor te bekennen. Nog voor de honingblonde vampier zich ongerust kon maken, alarmeerden de gevoelens van Edward hem al. Snel haastte hij zich naar de keuken, waar de gedachtelezer voor de koelkast stond met een post-it in zijn hand.

_'Ik ben naar Kate. Zal morgen terug zijn. Geen zorgen.' _stond er in Harry's kriebelige handschrift op.

Alice was als eerste bij de telefoon en toetste vliegensvlug het nummer van Tanya in. Jasper ging ondertussen Carlisle en Esmé het nieuws gaan vertellen. Eén minuut later kwam hij weer terug, met Esmé en Carlisle, die het laatste knoopje van zijn hemd dichtdeed, achter hem.

Alice's gezichtsuitdrukking voorspelde niet veel goeds. En inderdaad.

"Ik heb Tanya gesproken." fluisterde ze met trillende stem. "Ze zei dat ze Harry niet hebben gezien."


	22. Author's Note

Hallo lieve lezers, *zwaait*

Zoals jullie wellicht al vermoedden bij het lezen van de titel is dit geen nieuw hoofdstuk. Ik wil jullie even vertellen dat ik dit verhaal verplicht moet pauzeren van mijn ouders (dus eigenlijk schrijf ik dit al in het geheim) tot ik mijn theoretisch rijbewijs heb gehaald. Eigenlijk was ik van plan om dat al in de zomervakantie te doen, maar toen is het een beetje op de achtergrond geraakt. Dus nu moet ik oefenen, oefenen en oefenen tot ik voldoende heb om dat examen te doen.  
Geloof me als ik zeg dat ik véél liever aan dit verhaal verder schrijf (wat ik in de tussentijd wel stiekem op papier zal doen xD) dan verkeersborden en allerlei technische details van buiten leren…  
Maar goed, ik zweer plechtig dat ik verhaal nooit in de steek zal laten! Duim in de tussentijd maar voor me dat ik vanaf de eerste keer voor dat examen slaag xD

Een héél dikke knuffel aan **Sopjezeep,** **Green** en **LauraTwilightHungerGamesHPFa n **(Pfff, wat een lange naam, in het vervolg noem ik je gewoon Laura, ok?) voor hun lieve reacties.

**Sopjezeep**, misschien dat ik daar ooit nog eens een One-Shot over schrijf, maar in het verhaal zelf heb ik dat niet gepland. En reageren op wat? Dat Harry verdwenen is of dat hij een vampier is?

Trouwens **Green**, over Robsten: Als Kirsten hem nog een tweede keer bedreigt, zou ik haar ook wel de nek omwringen hoor ;) Voorlopig doen er allerlei roddels de ronde over hen en ik weet niet welke ik moet geloven... Zijn ze nu terug samen of niet? *wacht met een bang hartje af*

**Happy Greets: Florreke**


	23. In Thousand Pieces

**Het spijt me hééél erg dat ik jullie zo lang heb laten wachten op dit hoofdstuk! Ik had helemaal geen tijd meer (mijn examen voor het rijbewijs was eind november, daarna achtereenvolgens examens - ja, ik ben voor alles geslaagd- Kerstmis en chirokamp). En om de één of andere reden verliep het schrijven allesbehalve soepel.  
****Gelukkig staat het begin van het volgende stuk al op papier xD *gaat overtypen***

**Trouwens, ik heb begin januari Breaking Dawn Part 2 gezien. Hij was GEWELDIG! *rent hysterisch rondjes* En Robsten is nog steeds een feit, laten we hopen dat het zo blijft...**

**Muzieksuggestie: ****Gay Pirates**** en ****She's Got You**** - Cosmo Jarvis**

* * *

**Chapter 22: In Thousand Pieces**

Als er één ding was dat Harry voor de rest van zijn eeuwigdurende leven zou willen doen, dan was het wel vliegen. Onbelemmerd door de lucht zoeven bezorgde hem steeds weer een gelukzalig en vrij gevoel.

Beschermd met een kameoflagespreuk volgde hij de autosnelweg. Het woud, hier en daar onderbroken door een wilde bergrivier, gleed onder hem voorbij. Na een tijdje zag hij in de verte de skyline van Vancouver, met op de achtergrond een rijzige bergketen, opdoemen. Nog even en hij kon Kate in zijn armen sluiten.

Dromerig stelde hij zich hun weerzien voor en zijn lichaam vulde zich eensklaps met een vurig verlangen. Merlijn, wat had hij haar gemist!

De zon begon onder te gaan, de sneeuw lichtroze kleurend. Na wat wel een eeuwigheid leek, bereikte Harry de met sneeuw bedekte bergen en het reservaat waar de Denali's leefden.

Omgeven door oeroude bomen lag het huis van de clan. Maar dat was niet zijn eigenlijke doel. Met behulp van een traceerspreuk wist hij haar enkele kilometers noordelijker te lokaliseren en hij vloog verder. Blijkbaar zat Kate niet in haar huisje in de bergen, want de traceerspreuk leidde hm naar een dorpje aan de rand van het uitgestrekte reservaat.

Harry aarzelde even. Wat als hij zijn zelfbeheersing verloor? Dat kon hij toch niet maken tegenover zijn clan? Hij besloot om het er toch op te wagen. Zijn verlangens voor Kate waren te sterk om het nu op te geven. Na zijn kameoflagespreuk te hebben gecontroleerd zette hij de daling in. Zij blonde schoonheid bleek in een of ander hotelletje te vertoeven.

Voorzichtig landde hij in de struiken naast het gebouw en dacht na over hij het beste kon binnengeraken. Langs de voordeur leek hem niet zo een goed idee - hij had immers geen identiteitsbewijs op zak. Na een tijdje het gebouw, dat vijf verdiepingen telde, te hebben geobserveerd, kwam hij erachter dat Kate's kamer zich op derde verdieping bevond en over een balkon met deur leek te beschikken…

Hij klom tegen de muur op en sprong zonder één enkel geluidje te maken op het balkon. Net toen hij de schuifdeur wilde openduwen, hoorde hij gekreun. De jongen verstijfde. Ergens in zijn hoofd klonk er een stemmetje dat hem vertelde dat hij het zich inbeeldde. Dat er werkelijk niets aan de hand was. Maar toen hoorde hij het weer. En weer. Luid en duidelijk.

Kate's zachte appelbloesemgeur drong zijn neusgaten binnen, samen met een zoete verleidelijke geur die hem bijna deed watertanden. Een kloppend hart. Jachtige ademhaling. Het besef sijpelde langzaam zijn hersenen binnen.

Verbijsterd bleef hij staan luisteren terwijl een orkaan van gevoelens door hem raasde. Toen had hij er plots genoeg van. Hij wist genoeg.

Hij sprong van het balkon en liep naar de struiken waar zijn bezem lag. Zonder ook maar zijn kameoflagespreuk te controleren steeg hij op. De dreuzels konden hem nu even niets schelen. Zijn wereld was net in elkaar gestort.

Sneller dan hij ooit had gevlogen scheerde hij over de bergtoppen, doorheen de duisternis, waarheen wist hij niet. Hij liet zich leiden door zijn gevoel. Het liefst zo ver mogelijk van die vreselijke plek waar zijn hart in duizend stukjes was gebroken. Zijn gevoel bracht hem naar Vancouver, maar Harry bleef de Canadese kustlijn volgen verder naar het Noorden.

Toen hij zich werkelijk in niemandsland bevond, begon hij vaart te minderen. Uiteindelijk landde Harry op een kleine open plek. Uitgeput liet hij zich vallen op de met mos bedekte ondergrond. Eindelijk kon de jongen zijn denkbeeldige tranen de vrije loop laten terwijl de koude wind troostend door zijn zwarte haren woelde.

* * *

Uitgesnotterd leunde Harry tegen een boomstam. Hij had geen idee wat hij nu moest. Even dacht hij eraan om terug te keren naar Forks, maar toen nam een immens schuldgevoel bezit van hem. Ze hadden hem er nog zo voor gewaarschuwd, zijn 'familie'. Maar hij, de eigenwijze snotneus die hij was, had hun wijze raad genegeerd. En kijk wat het hem had opgeleverd: alleen en met een eindeloos gebroken hart.

Nee, nu teruggaan naar de Cullens was voorlopig geen optie. Hij durfde ze op dit moment helemaal niet onder ogen komen en hun verwijten aanhoren.

Moedeloos nam hij de andere opties door. De Volturi? Italië bevond zich niet al te ver van Engeland. Ze zouden daar ook ongetwijfeld het nieuws van zijn overlijden gehoord hebben. Stel dat hij herkend werd door een heks of tovenaar. De hele wereld zou er in een mum van tijd weet van hebben.

De Engelse tovenaarsgemeenschap zou niet al te blij zijn als ze vernam dat hun Uitverkorene een bloeddrinkend, onsterfelijk wezen was geworden. Harry betwijfelde of hij nog wel welkom zou zijn aangezien veel tovenaars het vampirisme gelijkstelden met de Duistere Magie.

Dan bleef er uiteindelijk nog één optie over: het nomadenleven. In zijn eentje de wereld rondtrekken. Misschien vond hij wel een andere clan waar hij voor een tijdje kon blijven.

De jonge tovenaar stond op en klopte de plukjes mos van zijn kleren. De gloed van het dunne streepje maan scheen af en toe door de lichtbewolkte hemel door. Het moest ongeveer middernacht zijn, schatte Harry.

Hij besloot om verder naar het noorden te reizen langs de kust en dan via Siberië naar Azië.

Zo gezegd, zo gedaan. Enkele tellen later vloog hij weer boven de Stille Oceaan en een sterk déjà-vu gevoel overviel hem. Had hij ongeveer twee maand geleden niet in dezelfde positie verkeerd? Moederziel alleen boven een grote massa water vliegend op zijn Vuurflits. Alleen was hij nu geen mens meer, maar een jonge vampier.

* * *

Langzaamaan begon het leven te Huize Cullen weer voorzichtig zijn gang te gaan. Zoals het was geweest voor de Jongeling zich bij hun familie voegde: geen gedonder op de trappen, geen deuren die dreigden uit hengels te worden geslaan, geen Harry die hen vrolijk tegemoet kwam lopen toen ze weer thuis kwamen van school of van het ziekenhuis en zelfs het aantal ruzies met Rosalie waren behoorlijk teruggeschroefd.

Het enige wat getuigde van Harry's vroegere aanwezigheid, was zijn chaotische slaapkamer. Esmée wilde niet dat er ook maar iets aan zou veranderen, voor het geval dat de jongen zou terugkomen.

Het was drie dagen geleden dat Harry weggegaan was om Kate te bezoeken. En hij was nooit teruggekomen. Alice had korte visioenen van hem gezien, ze had gezien dat hij voorlopig niet zou terugkomen, maar zou gaan rondzwerven.

Carlisle had het hen verboden om achter de jongen aan te gaan, het was zijn keuze en ze moesten die respecteren. Bovendien was het zoeken naar een speld in een hooiberg, ze wisten niet waar hij precies zat, aangezien Alice's visioenen daarvoor te wazig waren.

Edward kon dus niet veel anders doen dan Alice's visioenen in de gaten houden terwijl hij wat componeerde op zijn piano in de veranda. Hij miste de jonge knul. Ze kenden elkaar amper nog maar een maand, maar in de weinige tijd was Edward zich aan Harry gaan hechten.

Hij voelde zich verantwoordelijk voor hem, als een grote broer. Dat was een gevoel dat hij nog nooit eerder had kunnen ervaren, als mens had hij geen kleine broers of zusjes gehad en de rest van de familie Cullen was al volwassen genoeg geweest om op zichzelf te kunnen passen toen ze zich bij de familie voegden.

En nu was hij weg. Zonder iets te zeggen, zonder ook maar afscheid te nemen. Toen Edward had beseft dat de jongen voor een heel lange tijd zou wegblijven, had het als een messteek in zijn (dode) hart aangevoeld. Het had hem diep gekwetst, al had hij er tegenover de rest niet veel van laten merken. Wie weet wat ze dan zouden denken… Nee, dat was wel het laatste wat hij wilde - ook al was het nog maar om Emmett geen nieuwe voorraad mopjes aan te reiken.

Het enige wat hij werkelijk wilde, was dat Harry weer snel terugkwam.


	24. She Knew What He Was

**Oef, eindelijk is het af! Raar eigenlijk hoe een maand zo snel voorbij kan gaan xD**  
Green** en **Laura**, een reusachtig bedankje voor jullie om (altijd) te reageren! Ik ben alvast benieuwd om te lezen wat jullie van dit stuk vinden ;)**

**Muzieksuggestie: **King And Lionheart **(Of Monsters And Men) en **Natalie** (Bruno Mars)**

* * *

**Chapter 24: She Knew What He Was**

De eland had niet veel tegengesparteld toen Harry hem de keel doorbeet en begon leeg te zuigen. Een stroompje bloed liep langs zijn keel onder zijn T-shirt, rode vlekken achterlatend.

Hij steeg snel op, niet eens de moeite nemend om het dode dier te begraven aangezien de plaatselijke carnivoren het bewijs snel genoeg zouden doen verdwijnen. En inderdaad, in de verte zag hij al een roedel wolven aankomen, gelokt door de geur van het verse bloed.

Hij zette zijn tocht langs de kust verder. Er was bijna helemaal geen spoor van leven te bekennen. Geen huizen of wegen in dit hondsverlaten gebied. Harry genoot van het uitzicht van de ongetemde bossen en rotsige kustlijn aan zijn ene kant en de uitgestrekte oceaan aan de andere kant.

In de verte zag hij echter zwarte wolken naderen die net boven het wateroppervlakte huis hielden. Golven beukten tegen elkaar, bliksem en donder gingen lelijk tekeer. Een rilling kroop over zijn rug bij het zien van de lichtflitsen. De jonge tovenaar besloot dat hij liever niet levend geroosterd werd en landde in de boomtoppen van wat een met woud bedekt eiland van redelijk formaat leek.

Hij werkte zich een weg zich een weg naar de grond door het immens dichte bladerdak. Tussen de laagste takken en de grond gaapte er echter nog een hoogte van zo'n tien meter. Zachtjes liet de jongen zich via de kolossale boomstam naar beneden glijden en belandde met een plof op de zachte ondergrond. Het onweer had ondertussen het eiland bereikt. Regendruppels begonnen door het bladerdak te sijpelen.

Na even zoeken vond Harry een kleine, wat hoger gelegen grot. Net groot genoeg om voldoende beschutting te bieden tegen de heviger wordende regenval. Het water kwam nu letterlijk met bakken uit de hemel en veranderde de bosgrond in een mum van tijd in een drassige modderpoel. Het duurde niet lang of luid gedonder vulde de lucht.

In gedachten verzonken staarde Harry naar de regen. Hij had een hekel aan momenten waarop hij niets te doen had. Op één of andere manier leken zijn gedachten dan af te dwalen naar zijn leven voor hij een vampier was: de tien vreselijke jaren bij zijn oom en tante, zijn tijd in Zweinstein, en de gelukkige zomers bij de Wemels.

De jongen verkoos liever om die herinneringen te vergeten. Hij deed geen enkele moeite om ze te 'onderhouden', zoals Edward het eens had verwoord. Hij had immers voorgoed afscheid genomen van dat leven. Een vampier zijn lag hem in elk geval beter dan een held zijn - iets waar hij nooit naar had gevraagd en had willen zijn.

Mijmerend merkte de jonge tovenaar niet op hoe een klein wezentje de grot binnenkroop. Het was pas toen hij iets tegen zijn been voelde dat hij uit zijn gedachten werd geschud. Een beetje geschrokken bestudeerde hij muisstil wat een elfje bleek te zijn, nauwelijks groter dan zijn hand.

Desondanks het weinige licht dat in de grot binnenviel, merkte hij toch het bruine haar, de gouden vleugeltjes en het jurkje van gele bloemblaadjes die nu aan haar lijfje plakten, op. Een nauwelijks zichtbare goudkleurige gloed danste op haar huid, wat Harry de indruk gaf dat ze erg verzwakt moest zijn.

Rillend kroop het elfje tegen zijn been, in de veronderstelling dat het een stuk rots was. Harry twijfelde of hij zijn aanwezigheid zou bekendmaken. Uiteindelijk besloot hij om het toch niet te doen. Hij wilde het elfje niet onnodig de schrik van haar leven bezorgen en wegjagen. Bovendien was dit de uitgelezen kans om eens een elfje te bestuderen, aangezien deze wezens zich nauwelijks vertoonden in de buurt van mensen - laat staan vampiers.

Gefascineerd keek de jonge tovenaar toe hoe het elfje langzaam in slaap viel, opgerold tegen zijn been. Pas toen haar borstkas in een regelmatig ritme op en neer deinde, waagde Harry het om in te ademen. De geur verraste hem. Het smaakte verrukkelijk zoet en fruitig, maar tegen zijn verwachtingen in begon zijn keel niet te branden.

Na een tijdje begon de storm eindelijk te minderen. Het bos had, met de hier en daar geknakte bomen en het metershoge waterpeil, nu meer het aanzicht van een moeras. De gloed van het elfje nam zichtbaar toe naarmate de uren verstreken, ze zou weldra weer in orde zijn.

Nu het alleen nog maar wat miezerde, ving Harry allerlei dierengeluiden op uit het bos. Het ging voornamelijk om vogels en hij probeerde voor een poosje uit te maken welke soorten al zo druk aan het communiceren waren met elkaar. Zonder veel succes.

Enkele lichtstralen priemden door het bladerdak wat betekende dat het de ochtend was aangebroken. Het wezentje bewoog onrustig in haar slaap. De jongen vroeg zich af wat ze zou doen als ze hem opmerkte. Waarschijnlijk zou ze hard schrikken en maken dat ze zo snel mogelijk wegkwam.

Het duurde nog een paar uur voor het elfje daadwerkelijk haar ogen opendeed. Toen ze uiteindelijk wakker werd, wankelde ze eerst slaperig op haar beentjes tot ze zich realiseerde dat hetgeen waartegen ze leunde zelf een been was. Harry zag haar een haast niet merkbare blik werpen op zijn gezicht en zijn hoogstwaarschijnlijk bloedrode ogen. Haar ogen werden groot en angstig toen ze doorhad in wat voor een situatie ze zich bevond. Haar vleugeltjes fladderden ijverig en ze maakte aanstalten om uit de grot weg te vluchten.

In een reflex, Harry wist zelf niet zo goed waarom, sloeg hij vlug zijn handen om het wezentje heen zodat ze de kans niet kreeg om weg te vluchten. Het elfje slaakte een kreet. De jongen deed zijn vingers een beetje uit elkaar om naar binnen te gluren: ze had zichzelf in een bolletje gerold en de gouden gloed danste om haar heen.

"Ssst. Rustig maar. Ik wil je heus geen pijn doen." fluisterde hij zachtjes. Al betwijfelde hij of ze hem kon verstaan. _Hebben elfjes immers geen eigen taal? _Het elfje keek echter wel alsof ze hem had begrepen. Ze verzamelde het kleine restje moed dat ze had tegenover zo een duister wezen als hem en fluisterde terug: "Maar je bent een vampier. Eet je me dan niet op?"

Enigszins verbaasd kon Harry niet anders dan glimlachen bij deze ontwapenende woorden en schudde geruststellend zijn hoofd.

"Ik drink alleen dierenbloed." Hij vouwde zijn handen open om haar te tonen dat hij echt geen kwade bedoelingen had. Ze huppelde met lichte pasjes van zijn hand af en staarde hem toen aarzelend aan.

"Hoe weet je eigenlijk wat ik ben?" vroeg hij haar toen het er naar uit zag dat ze niet direct iets zou zeggen.

"Ulf heeft me een heleboel verteld over magische wezens. Hij heeft me gered van een verschrikkelijk monster toen ik nog maar een klein elfje was."

"Is het daardoor dat je Engels kan spreken? Ik dacht dat elfjes een eigen taal hadden." Het wezentje knikte. "Ik ben de enige van mijn familie die regelmatig reservaat een bezoekje brengt. De rest spreekt geen Mens. Heb je trouwens een naam?"

"Harry." glimlachte de jongen haar toe en reikte haar zijn hand toe.

"Ik heet Tanya." vertelde ze terwijl ze zijn vinger schudde met haar kleine handjes.

"Wat ga je nu doen?"

"Ik dacht eraan om terug naar mijn familie te gaan, maar het probleem is dat ik de weg niet meer weet," mompelde ze een tikkeltje verdrietig, "Ik ben nog nooit zover buiten het reservaat geweest.

Harry had medelijden met haar. Voor hij het zelf goed en wel doorhad, flapte hij er het volgende uit: "Misschien kan ik je wel brengen? Zo groot is dit eiland toch niet?"

Vanaf dat die woorden zijn mond verlieten, keek ze hem met een stralend gezichtje aan. Hij durfde zijn belofte niet meer terug te nemen. Hij had niet veel zin om in contact te komen met tovenaars, en hij had een eng voorgevoel dat dat wel eens zou kunnen gebeuren.

* * *

**A/N: Ik wil jullie waarschuwen dat er de volgende hoofdstukken ook elementen uit _Monsterlijk Beestachtige Zaken_ (in het engels: _An Awfully Beastly Business) _van 'Beastly Boys' in dit verhaal zullen voorkomen. **


	25. A Boy Named Ulf

**A Very Potter Senior Year staat op You-Tube! *****vreugdedansje* Starkid zat er weer eens knal op, een betere afsluiter zouden ze volgens mij nooit kunnen maken. Wat is jullie favo liedje? (als jullie het al bekeken hebben…) Dat van mij 'Gilderoy' ;)**

**En Robsten is blijkbaar weer samen (a) *niet normaal hoe geobsedeerd ik ben door die twee xD***

**Een gigantische knuffel aan Green en Laura omdat jullie (altijd) reageren op mijn verhaal ;) Dat is en blijft een geweldige stimulans om mijn fantasie hier te blijven neerpennen!**

* * *

**Chapter 25: A Boy Named Ulf**

Het bruine water gleed traag onder Harry en Tanya heen terwijl Harry op zijn bezem tussen de al dan niet omgevallen bomen manoeuvreerde. Hier en daar begon het water al weg te trekken en liet het een naar zout ruikende, modderige substantie achter.

Opeens ging er een gevoel door hem heen, een vreemd gevoel dat hij nauwelijks kon beschrijven. Maar hij had wel degelijk de magie die het met zich meedroeg opgemerkt.

"Dat waren de afwerende spreuken om het reservaat te beschermen en te verbergen. We zijn er bijna." glimlachte Tanya, blij dat ze zo meteen weer thuis zou zijn. Ze zat op zijn schouder en hield zich vast aan een zwarte lok nabij Harry's oor om haar evenwicht te behouden.

Harry had niet veel zin om in contact te komen met datgene wat hij was ontvlucht. Wie weet zouden ze hem wel herkennen en het Ministerie op de hoogte brengen. Hij kon zich de triomfantelijke krantenkoppen al voorstellen… Hij was gehecht geraakt aan zijn nieuwe leven, waarin hij alles zelf kon beslissen. Voor geen goud ter wereld zou hij dat ooit willen inruilen.

"Hé! Pas op!" gilde Tanya. Harry schrok op uit zijn mijmeringen en ontweek nog net op een dwarsliggende boomstam. Het was op het nippertje geweest.

"Sorry." fluisterde hij verontschuldigend tegen het nu van schrik bevende elfje en hield zijn aandacht op waar hij vloog. Ze keek hem een tikkeltje bezorgd aan, blijkbaar had ze zijn nervositeit wel degelijk opgemerkt.

Tijd trippelde voorbij. Ze naderden een minder bebost gedeelte van het woud. Op deze plek was er weinig meer te merken van de storm. Tussen de bomen door zag Harry de silhouetten van enkele vreemde bouwsels. Automatisch vertraagde hij de bezem.

"Ik denk dat je vanaf hier je weg wel kan vinden?" vroeg hij haar.

Tanya zuchtte en vloog van zijn schouder. "Kom je niet met me mee?" mompelde ze een tikkeltje teleurgesteld. "Ik zou je graag willen voorstellen…"

"Nee, dank je," onderbrak hij haar vlug.

"Iets om te drinken dan? Je hebt dorst." en ze wees naar zijn ogen waarvan hij wist dat ze zwartgekleurd waren. Zijn jonge vampierenlichaam had weer dringend bloed nodig.

"Oké dan." gaf Harry zuchtend toe. Zijn keel brandde zachtjes maar dwingend bij de gedachte aan de rode, stroperige vloeistof.

Tanya glimlachte triomfantelijk, alsof ze het gewend was om wel meer haar zin te krijgen, en vloog voor hem uit. Hij volgde haar te voet. Eenmaal ze de laatste bomen van wat ze het 'Duistere Woud' noemde achter zich hadden gelaten, begon Harry te beseffen wat voor een bijzondere plaats dit wel was.

Zijn uitstekende gehoor ving allerlei dierengeluiden op. Een verbazende mix geuren van allerhande wezens, de ene al verleidelijker dan de ander, vulde zijn neusgaten. Zijn keel begon nog erger te branden. Zijn lichaam smeekte nog net niet om bloed.

_Hoelang is het al geleden dat ik voor de laatste heb gejaagd? _bedacht hij zich ongerust, hopend dat hij genoeg zelfbeheersing zou hebben als hij nu een mens zou tegenkomen.

In een poging zichzelf af te leiden van zijn dorst, vroeg hij Tanya om uitleg over deze plek.

Het reservaat, Huize Verreweg, was eigendom van de Magische Vereniging ter Bestrijding van Wreedheid tegen Fabeldieren of kortweg de MVBWF. De stichter, de ondertussen overleden professor en onderzoeker John Verreweg, had hier gewoond en na zijn dood had hij zijn huis, eveneens 'Huize Verreweg' genaamd, als hoofdkwartier nagelaten aan de MVBWF.

Aansluitend het hoofdkwartier bevond zich het Beestenpark waar de bedreigde en zeldzame fabeldieren in werden ondergebracht. Want dat was het wat de MVBWF deed, ze verzorgde de gewonde fabeldieren die hier door de schaarse medewerkers van over de hele wereld werden binnengebracht en liet ze eventueel weer vrij in het wild als ze genezen waren.

Harry luisterde gefascineerd naar wat het elfje te vertellen had. Ondertussen waren ze bij een stel gebouwen aangekomen die door Tanya werden aangeduid als de broedstal, het voedselmagazijn, de isolatieschuur en ten slotte het hoofdkwartier zelf.

De eerste drie gebouwen waren eigenlijk niet meer dan wat oude, gigantische schuren en lagen, net als Huize Verreweg, verzameld rond een binnenplaats.

Het hoofdkwartier daarentegen was werkelijk een huis, al stond het schots en scheef. Het leek ook zijn beste tijd gehad te hebben. De dakgoot was hier en daar losgekomen en het dak miste enkele dakpannen.

"Hierlangs." wenkte Tanya en ze vloog met haar kleine vleugeltjes door de open, metershoge poorten van het voedselmagazijn. De schuur stond vol met diepvriezers en koelkasten. Ze vloog in de richting van een tank en Harry hoefde de letters erop niet te lezen om te weten wat erin zat, hij rook het al van op een hele afstand: bloed. Geen mensenbloed in elk geval, daarvoor was het niet zoet genoeg.

Harry's blik viel op enkele slordig gestapelde emmers, nam er een van de kleinste af en zette het onder de kraan van de tank. Vanaf het moment dat hij de kraan opendraaide, cirkelde de geur in zijn neus en had hij al de moeite van de wereld nodig om te wachten tot de emmer vol was.

Met het emmertje tussen zijn handen geklemd zette hij zich op de dichtstbijzijnde diepvriezer. Kleine slokjes blusten het vuur in zijn keel. Zijn opgeluchte zucht weerklonk door het magazijn. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken merkte hij hoe Tanya hem nauwkeurig bestudeerde. Alweer.

Opeens hoorde Harry vaag voetstappen in hun richting naderen. Tussen de poorten verscheen een kleine gestalte van een jongen. Door de zwarte, piekerige haren en de rafelige kleren leek het alsof hij heel even zijn veel jongere zelf daar zag staan.

De jongen leek hem niet opgemerkt te hebben want hij liep, zonder iets te zeggen, naar een koelkast, trok die open, en haalde er vervolgens een pak met iets wat op bevroren worstjes leek erin.

Enkele tellen later draaide de jongen zich grommend om en een walgelijke geur sloeg als een klap in de jonge vampier zijn gezicht.

Instinctief schreeuwde het wezen in hem dat hij zich moest verdedigen en Harry spande zonder erbij na te denken zijn spieren op voor een eventueel gevecht.

"Ulf! Stop daarmee! Hij doet geen kwaad!" Tanya was op de jongen afgevlogen en trok aan een pluk zwart haar om zijn aandacht te trekken.

"Hoezo, hij doet geen kwaad?! Hij is een vampier, Tanya!" snauwde de jongen die blijkbaar Ulf heette.

"Dat wéét ik." siste Tanya en Harry was even verbaasd dat ze in staat was om zo boos te kijken. "Maar is niet zoals andere vampieren. Hij overleeft op dierenbloed."

Ulf scheen bij die laatste woorden wat te kalmeren. Ook in Harry's lichaam keerde de rust terug nu hij aanvoelde dat de jongen (die in feite, realiseerde hij zich door de afschuwelijke geur, een weerwolf was) geen echte bedreiging meer vormde.

Er dwarrelde een ongemakkelijke stilte neer in de ruimte. Ulf leunde tegen de koelkast en begon hongerig van de worstjes te eten, Harry ging weer op de diepvriezer zitten en dronk zijn bloed verder op. De twee jongens bestudeerden elkaar voor een poosje, in zwijgzaamheid gehuld.

"Hoe noem je eigenlijk?"

Harry twijfelde even, maar besloot om eerlijk te zijn. "Harry. Harry Cullen."

"Oh." Ulf zei verder niets meer, verfrommelde het lege pak en gooide het in een al overvolle vuilbak. Daar liep hij terug naar de poorten en na een laatste vertwijfelde blik op hem, wandelde hij tenslotte naar buiten.

* * *

De nacht was gevallen en Harry leunde tegen de al wankele schoorsteen op het dak van het hoofdkwartier.

Zijn ontmoeting met Ulf had hem stof tot nadenken gegeven. Het was de jonge vampier duidelijk dat Ulf niet zo goed had geweten wat hij met hem had gemoeten.

Zelf wist hij het ook niet meer. Weerwolven waren zijn natuurlijke vijanden, en als hij de wetten van de Volturi in acht nam, was zijn woordenwisseling met Ulf al een erge overtreding. Zijn verstand vertelde hem dat hij moest verder trekken en het reservaat verlaten.

Maar daar voelde hij echter niet veel voor. Deze omgeving interesseerde hem nu al eindeloos, en hij had nog maar een klein deeltje gezien. Zelfs het risico om ontdekt te worden door de tovenaarswereld, dat hij voorheen angstaanjagend had gevonden, bezorgde hem nu niet meer zoveel kippenvel. Het was gek hoe hij op zo'n korte tijd zoveel van deze plek was gaan houden.

Misschien kwam het door de magie die hier letterlijk in de lucht hing en hem een vertrouwd en veilig gevoel, zoals op Zweinstein, gaf.

Gedurende de hele dag had hij het reservaat van op het dak gadegeslagen. Het was een en al bedrijvigheid in het 'Beestenpark', maar vanaf dat de zon begon te zakken werd het al heel wat stiller. Enkele enge schreeuwen van nachtdieren doorbraken de vredige stilte waarin Harry zich helemaal kon onderdompelen.


	26. The Sea Monster

**Hoi, hier ben ik weer... ik weet dat het héél lang geleden is en het zal me ook niet verbazen als ik veel lezers ben kwijtgeraakt. Ik had sinds het laatste hoofdstuk immers een enorme writersblock. Ik heb in november echter meegedaan aan NaNoWriMo (ik heb het doel, 50.000 woorden in één maand, wel niet gehaald), waardoor ik er in geslaagd om dit verhaal af te schrijven! Is dat geen goed nieuws?! De hoofdstukken moeten wel nog langs mijn beta-reader dus ik kan ze hier nog niet direct allemaal posten. Alvast veel leesplezier en een reactie is altijd leuk ;)**

**Met veel groentjes (want die zijn lekker en gezond), Florreke**

* * *

**Hoofdstuk 25: The Sea Monster**

De zon stond al aan de hemel toen Ulf de slaap uit zijn ogen wreef en de kriebelende hooisprietjes uit zijn kleren klopte. Hij trok traag zijn vuile gympen aan die in de hoek van zijn slaapplaats - niet meer dan een houten hok gevuld met hooi - rondslingerden. Een geeuw onderdrukkend startte hij zijn knalgele quad en reed naar het voedselmagazijn. De binnenplaats was verlaten, op Tanya na. Ze kwam uit de richting van de bloementuin met haar kleine vleugels gefladderd, met in haar handen een notendop vol nectar.  
"Goeiemorgen, Ulf," begroette ze hem vrolijk. Hij gromde iets terug, 's morgens had hij nooit een goed humeur.  
"Wil je niet wat nectar?"  
Hij schudde zijn hoofd, terwijl hij weer een geeuw onderdrukte, "Nee dank je, Tanya. Nectar is voor elfjes, niet voor weerwolven. En trouwens ik moet de beesten nu eten gaan geven."  
"Nou goed dan, moet jij maar weten. Des te meer is er voor mij!" Zei ze gespeeld beledigd en vloog weg.  
Ulf glipte door de halfopen poorten en liep door de rijen koelkasten en diepvriezers. Nadat hij bij wijze van ontbijt twee rauwe worstjes in zijn mond had gepropt, opende hij een diepvriezer vol rauwe hompen bevroren vlees en legde die in een houten bak op wieltjes. Na heel wat duwen en trekken en met behulp van touwen en een katrol slaagde, Ulf erin om de bak op de geïmproviseerde bagagedrager op de achterkant van zijn quad te krijgen. Nadat hij zich ervan verzekerd had dat hij de bak vlees stevig had vastgegespt, reed Ulf langs de broedstal en de isolatieschuur de binnenplaats af.  
Hij naderde het hek dat toegang verleende tot het Beestenpark, waar alle gewonde beesten verbleven tot ze weer gezond genoeg waren om vrijgelaten te worden in de wildernis.  
"Open," sprak Ulf luid en duidelijk, en het hek, dat uitgerust was met een automatische stembedieningspreuk, zwaaide open.  
Ulf zette koers naar de vlieghuis, dat in feite niet meer was een groot stuk weide met stevige omheining en waar een hoog net overheen was gespannen.  
Momenteel verbleef er een griffioen met een gebroken vleugel en een hippogrief die een voedselvergiftiging had opgelopen.  
Ulf stopte aan het poortje in de omheining. De beesten, die wisten dat het etenstijd was, kwamen al naar hem toegelopen. Ze verslonden gretig de hompen vlees die Ulf hen toewierp.  
Eenmaal ze genoeg hadden gegeten liepen de griffioen en de hippogrief weer de weide in en Ulf gooide de resterende stukken vlees in een hoek van de stal waar de beesten konden schuilen in geval van slecht weer. Hij wierp nog even een blik op de mantameeuw in het stuk overdekte weide ernaast, die als een vliegend tapijt rondzweefde.  
Ulf reed verder het Beestenpark in, passeerde de biokoepels waar de extreme weerbeesten het erg naar hun zin hadden. In de woestijnkoepel zag hij een zandwalvis een fontein van zand spuiten. Een yeti roffelde op zijn borst in de sneeuwkoepel en in de stormkoepel doken er enkele elektrodactylussen in het oog van een orkaan. Vanuit zijn ooghoeken zag hij nog net hoe een flitshagedis met zijn naar buiten zwiepende tong een bolbliksem greep.  
In de verte, op de Trolcrag, zag hij Orson twee balken van formaat boomstam op zijn schouders dragen. Ulf drukte zijn gaspedaal diep in - enkele beesten in hun kooi links en rechts van hem slaakten verschrikte kreten - en zijn quad stuiterde algauw de met keien bezaaide berg op. Eenmaal boven begroette Orson hem.  
"Oh hallo, Ulf. Kom je me even helpen met deze grot? De trollen hebben weer eens lelijk huisgehouden, waardoor het dak is ingestort," Ulf knikte de vier meter grote reus toe en liep naar binnen. De grot was groot en het stonk er naar trollendrek. De vloer lag vol met rotsblokken en keien. Achterin de grot, waar de trollen hadden gegeten, zag hij de restjes van het avondmaal: een stapel afgekloven beenderen. De enorme voetsporen leidden naar twee duistere tunnels en diep onder hem hoorde hij het vage gesnurk van slapende trollen.  
Orson brak de twee balken doormidden op zijn knie en gaf ze aan hem door om het plafond te stutten. daarna begon het zwaarste werk: het puin uit de grot weghalen. Orson haalde de grootste rotsblokken weg en Ulf droeg de kleinere rotsstukken naar buiten en stapelde ze op.  
Het was zwaar en smerig werk om je voormiddag mee door te brengen. Maar Ulf was nu eenmaal graag bij Orson omdat die altijd verhalen vertelde over het leven in de wildernis, voordat zijn familie was afgeslacht en verjaagd door wraakzuchtige tovenaars en heksen.  
Ulf wilde de wildernis immers ontzettend graag met zijn eigen ogen zien. Hij probeerde onder het naar buiten dragen van de rotsblokken zich de hele tijd voor te stellen hoe het moest zijn om daar te leven.  
Nadat het werk gedaan was en de grot weer netjes lag, ging Ulf op een rotsblok zitten in de zon en genoot van het uitzicht. Vanaf de top van de Trolcrag kon je makkelijk het hele reservaat overzien: van het Duistere Woud tot aan de Grote Graasvlakte.  
In het zuiden zag hij de groene jeep van dokter Fielding, de dierenarts van reservaat Verreweg, op de kade van het strandmeer staan.  
"Wat gebeurt er bij het strandmeer, Orson?"  
"Er wordt een zeemonster binnengebracht. Ze zorgt dat alles goed verloopt. Ga maar kijken als je wil," knipoogde de reus hem toe. Dat liet Ulf zich geen twee keer zeggen.

Het zeemonster was net de baai ingeloodst en dokter Nana Fielding bedankte de Schouwers voor hun hulp. Ze knikten haar eveneens vriendelijk toe en keerden toen terug naar hun kantoor met een Viavia (aangezien het onmogelijk was om te Verschijnselen en Verdwijnselen in het reservaat vanwege de vele beschermende spreuken).  
Ze hoorde het vertrouwde geronk van Ulf 's quad naderen. Niet veel later parkeerde de jonge weerwolf zijn quad naast haar jeep op de kade.  
"Goedemiddag, Ulf. Precies op tijd," glimlachte ze hem toe en stapte naar het luik. "Kom je mee naar beneden? Ik wil je voorstellen aan de roodrug,"  
Ulf volgde haar naar het luik en ze daalden een oude ijzeren ladder af die toegang gaf tot de een diepe ondergrondse ruimte, de kijkzaal. Eén wand van de zaal was helemaal van glas. Zo kon dokter Fielding waterwezens in de onderzoeksbaai onder water observeren.  
"Hij is gigantisch," mompelde Ulf verbijsterd.  
"Het is een roodrug," vertelde dokter Fielding hem. "Eén van de zeldzaamste zeemonsters op aarde. Dit is een mannetje van ongeveer honderdvijftig jaar oud,"  
De roodrug had de vorm had van een uit de kluiten gewassen octopus met een hard en puntig pantser van rood koraal en zeepokken. Hij had een nogal verweerde kop met uitpuilende groene ogen en acht megatentakels die met gemak de onderzoeksbaai vulden.  
Maar er was duidelijk iets mis met dit schrikwekkende zeewezen. Het leek moeite te hebben met zwemmen: Een stuk of vijf tentakels strekten zich uit naar de randen van de baai en probeerden de kant vast te pakken, de andere drie dobberde er maar werkloos bij. Het massieve lichaam draaide en woelde. Eén van de tentakels schoot uit en knalde tegen het kijkraam. De zwarte zuignappen pulseerden op het glas.  
"Wat is er aan de hand met hem?"  
"Ik weet het niet precies," antwoordde dokter Fielding. Ze bestudeerde de bewegingen van het zeemonster, terwijl ze door de kijkzaal ijsbeerde.  
"Moet je kijken," mompelde ze, terwijl ze met een laserspreuk een voor een de tentakels van het beest aanwees, "de distale tentakels aan de linkerzijde lijken verlamd en de ventrale en mediale tentakels vertonen onomvrijwillige spasmen. Ulf deed al lang geen moeite meer om de ingewikkelde termen te begrijpen die dokter Fielding gebruikte als ze in dokter-modus stond. Dus knikte hij maar alsof hij alles begreep.  
Opeens begon het pantser van de roodrug te trillen en liet een donderend geloei de ruit van de kijkzaal schudden.  
Ulf deed geschrokken een stap achteruit.  
"Hij heeft pijn," mompelde dokter Fielding. "We zullen een röngtenfoto moeten maken om te zien wat er precies met hem scheelt,"  
Ze haalde haar toverstok weer uit de zak van haar witte doktersjas en tikte ermee tegen het kijkraam Ulf wendde vlug zijn ogen af en de zaal baadde eventjes in een verblindend licht toen het kijkraam veranderde van modus. Toen Ulf weer terug keek naar het raam, zag hij een bewegende rongtenfoto van de roodrug die de hele wand vulde.  
In het midden van het beest bevond er zich een grote spelonk ("dat is de maag. Van alle vleesetende beesten hebben zeemonsters de grootste maag," verduidelijkte dokter Fielding toen ze Ulf zag staren) waarin zich op de bodem half opgegeten haaien bevonden. Ze werden langzaam verteerd door de rij knarsende tanden langs de maagwand.  
Dokter Fielding bekeek de röngtenfoto aandachtig.  
"Nou, de spijsvertering lijkt wel normaal te functioneren," zei ze en keek omhoog om de inwendige organen te controleren.  
"Dat is zijn hart," en ze wees met de laserspreuk naar een grote trillende klomp, "die heeft zes kamers. Het pompt als een bezetene, wat betekent dat hij in shock is, Ulf."  
Daarna wees ze naar de zijkanten van het lichaam van het zeemonster, waar donkere, smalle spleten trilden.  
"Zijn kieuwen hyperventileren,"  
Dokter Fielding deed een paar passen achteruit en bekeek de röngtenfoto van boven tot onder en weer terug. Ze fronste.  
"Wat is er?" vroeg Ulf.  
"Daar," ze wees op een rafelige streep een paar meter boven de ogen van het zeemonster, "Zijn pantser is gebroken."  
Ze bewoog haar toverstok naar een groot wit orgaan achter de breuk, het had de grootte van een regenton.  
"Dat zijn de hersenen, en dat zwart in het midden is bloed," fluisterde ze zachtjes op een verdrietige toon, en Ulf voelde zijn hoop met elk woord dat ze fluisterde steeds kleiner worden, "wat wijst op een hersenbloeding. Ik ben bang dat hij ten dode is opgeschreven. Het arme beest."  
"Je kunt hem toch opereren?" Vroeg Ulf.  
Dokter Fielding schudde haar hoofd, "Nee Ulf, ten eerste kan ik hem niet eens verdoven want daarvoor is het pantser veel te dik. En ten tweede is een roodrug ook nog eens zeer gevaarlijk. Ik zal het je tonen."  
Dokter Fielding schakelde de röngtenmodus uit waardoor het kijkraam weer gewoon werd en begon toen met haar toverstok tegen het glas te tikken. Opeens leek er wat meer leven in het beest te komen: het zeemonster helde iets over in het water en keek hen recht in de ogen. Twee rotsachtige pantserplaten bewogen van elkaar af om de bek te openen. Het was de grootste bek die Ulf ooit had gezien. Het was angstaanjagend.  
Net boven de ontzagwekkende rij tanden die de mond van de roodrug aanduidden, kwam er een blauw slangetje uit een holte gezwommen.  
"Dat is de angel," legde dokter Fielding uit, die gebruikt de roodrug om zijn prooi met zijn gif in te spuiten."  
De angel zwom recht naar de plek waar ze met haar toverstok tegen de glazen wand tikte - in het ritme van een hartslag. Het sperde zijn mondje open en Ulf zag twee, zonder twijfel vlijmscherpe, giftanden verschijnen.  
"Die giftanden," vertelde ze terwijl het slangetje nog steeds in haar richting zwom, "bevatten één van de krachtigste giffen in de wereld. Het is in staat om eender welk wezen onmiddellijk te bevriezen zodat het voor de roodrug een makkie wordt om de prooi te verslinden.  
"En is er dan geen tegen-"  
"Nee Ulf, roodruggen zijn daar veel te zeldzaam voor. Tot nu is er nog niemand in geslaagd om dat gif te verzamelen, zonder zelf in de maag van dit zeemonster te belanden."  
Ulf trok een verdrietig gezicht en dokter Fielding slaakte een lichte zucht. Ze legde haar  
"We kunnen niets voor hem doen, Ulf. Het spijt me, maar we kunnen niet elk beest redden. Laten we nu naar boven gaan,"  
Voordat Ulf dokter Fielding op de trap naar boven volgde, draaide hij zich nog een keer om naar het kijkraam. De roodrug staarde hem indringend aan met zijn gloeiende groene ogen. Ulf kreeg er koude rillingen van.  
Toen hij uiteindelijk boven op de kade stond, besefte hij dat de vampier, Harry Cullen, op de rand van de kade zat, zijn versleten sneakers net niet in het water terwijl hij voorzichtig een tentakel van het rode zeemonster aaide dat naast hem op de rand van de kade lag.  
Dokter Fielding keek hem een beetje wantrouwig aan. Dit was dus de vampier waarover Ulf haar gisterenavond had verteld. Ze had er toen haar twijfels bij gehad - en eigenlijk had ze verwacht dat hij vandaag weer vertrokken was - maar nu moest ze toegeven dat hij inderdaad behoorlijk beheerst was.  
Haar intuïtie vertelde dat ze Ulf wel alleen kon laten met de vampier. Hij had hem gisteren tenminste ook met rust gelaten. Ze stapte in haar jeep en startte de motor.  
"Ulf, zou jij nog even de helhond zijn medicijnen willen geven? Ik ben in mijn kantoor als je me nog nodig hebt," zei ze tegen de jongen, vooraleer ze van de kade reed. Ulf knikte en Harry stond ook recht.  
"Het komt dus niet meer goed met hem?" vroeg de hij aan Ulf terwijl hij naar de roodrug gebaarde en het geronk van de jeep langzaam wegstierf. Ulf schudde triest zijn hoofd, en wandelde ook naar zijn quad.  
Eenmaal terug op de binnenplaats, waar de helhond in de Bakbeestenschuur verbleef, ging Ulf eerst naar het voedselmagazijn om wat bloed te gaan halen om de medicijnen in te doen. Nadat hij een emmer bloed uit de tank had laten lopen, liep hij naar de hoge planken aan de muur van het magazijn.  
Harry was hem echter al voor en had de oude houten ladder al tegen de planken gezet en naar boven geklommen.  
"Wat heb je nodig?" hoorde Ulf hem vragen.  
"Hondontwormer," antwoordde hij. Harry gaf het pak tussen de Feniksaanmaakblokjes en het slangenlaxeermiddel een zetje en Ulf ving het op zijn beurt behendig op. Hij scheurde het open en deed wat van het blauwe poeder in de emmer met bloed die hij naast zich had gezet. Nadat hij met een stok alles goed had gemend droeg hij de emmer naar de Bakbeestenschuur. Harry bleef nieuwsgierig in de deuropening staan.  
In de duisternis binnen zat een woeste zwarte hond met drie koppen en een ruime kooi met stevig tralies, hij was een week geleden binnengebracht omdat hij last had van wormen. Zodra hij het bloed rook begon hij te blaffen naar Ulf. Uit zijn drie bekken droop kwijl. Ulf schonk het bloed met de hondontwormer in een plastic trechter aan de zijkant van de schuur. Het sijpelde door een lange rubberen slang en klotste vervolgens naar binnen in een ijzeren trog. De helhond likte met zijn drie tongen het bloed gulzig op. Langzaam kwam het vuur terug in zijn ogen, wat erop duidde dat het beter hem ging.  
Ulf spoelde de emmer af onder een kraan op de binnenplaats.  
"Kun je eigenlijk toveren?" hoorde hij Harry, die tegen de muur naast hem leunde, opeens vragen.  
Ulf schudde zijn hoofd. "Dokter Fielding zegt dat ik daar niet krachtig genoeg voor ben. Eenvoudige spreukjes lukken wel, maar dat is ook alles,"  
"Is het daarom dat er hier zoveel Dreuzeldingen zijn, zoals die quad en die jeep?"  
"Onder andere, dokter Fielding is een dreuzelgeborene dus ze heeft er geen moeite mee," Harry knikte en Ulf voelde zijn maag plots zacht rammelen.  
Nadat ze hun voedsel in het magazijn waren gaan halen, leidde Ulf Harry rond in het reservaat. Hij zag de meest wonderbaarlijkste wezens waarvan hij het bestaan nooit had durven vermoeden. In de waterverblijven zag hij onder andere waternimfen in cirkels achter elkaar zwemmen . Met hun wapperende piepkleine vinnen leken ze net elfjes. In het verblijf sloeg er een slangachtig beest, een krokodon, met zijn stekelige staart tegen het glas. Harry voelde zich even weer dat kleine verbaasde jongetje van elf, toen hij al die nieuwe vreemde wezens rond zich zag.  
Ulf vertelde ook over zijn leven in het reservaat. Hij was ongeveer tien jaar geleden hier als weeswelpje binnengebracht en niemand wist waar hij eigenlijk vandaan kwam. Aangezien hij nergens heen kon, niemand in de tovenaarswereld wilde immers graag een kleine weerwolf adopteren, had de kinderloze professor en avonturier John Verreweg hem in huis genomen. Niet lang daarna was dokter Nana Fielding, een verre nicht van professor Verreweg, bij hun ingetrokken, onder andere om voor Ulf te zorgen als professor Verreweg op expeditie was in het buitenland.  
5 jaar geleden was professor Verreweg echter jammerlijk omgekomen op zee tijdens een solo-expeditie. Zijn lichaam lag begraven in de bloementuin aan de achterkant van huize Verreweg.  
De avond begon en te vallen en ze hadden zich geïnstalleerd op het dak van Ulf 's slaapplaats. De hemel kleurde een prachtig scala van diverse kleuren toen de zon onderging, en daarna eiste de maan haar plaats aan de hemel op.  
Ulf rilde. Nog een week en dan was het volle maan. Weer die pijnlijke transformatie van jongen naar wolf die hij elke maand onderging in een stevige kooi zodat hij niemand kon verwonden. Dokter Fielding had ook steeds een voorraad Wolfsworteldrank, wat trouwens afschuwelijk smaakte, in haar kantoor, zodat hij nog enigszins zichzelf was tijdens zijn wolfzijn.  
Harry en Ulf bleven nog lang doorpraten. Pas toen Ulf voor de vierde keer in amper twee minuten moest geeuwen, besloten ze dat het tijd was voor hem om te gaan slapen. Ulf nestelde zich in het hooi in zijn slaapplaats en lag al snel in Morpheus' armen. Harry ging op de grond zitten met zijn rug tegen de muur zitten.  
Half onder het hooi verborgen merkte hij iets op wat leek op een boek. Geluidloos, om Ulf niet wakker te maken, pakte hij het voorzichtig. Het was zwart en stoffig. Op de voorkant stond in een kriebelig handschrift geschreven: Het Beestenboek, door professor J. E. Verreweg. De gekreukte bladen stonden vol aantekeningen van beesten. Vermoedelijk had de professor die gemaakt tijdens zijn expedities overal ter wereld. Harry bladerde er even door: langs krabbels en tekeningen, grafieken en foto's. Er stond een tekening in van het hart van een eenhoorn en een aantekening voor het vangen van alven. Ook vond hij een remedie tegen demonenkoorts, een stap-voor-stap-uitleg over het ontstoppen van het spuitgat van een zandwalvis en een aantekening over de broedtemperatuur van feniks-as.  
Algauw kwam hij bij de laatste bladzijde uit, wat als trefwoord 'De roodrug (zeemonster)' bevatte. Harry voelde zijn hoop plots opflakkeren en stond op om Ulf te wekken. Misschien was er toch nog een manier om de roodrug te redden.


End file.
